Warriors: Foreign Threats
by Kitty Grell
Summary: Prophecies are told, a promise is broken, a lesson is learned, a cat is forgiven. Five foreign clan cats journey to Thunderclan to seek aid and give it in return. Will it be enough though, to protect them from rival clans and save hundreds of cat's lives? ( Tons of OCs in here, just thought I might warn you :) )
1. Prologue

(Hello. My first time making a fan fiction...well not really. On my deviant I have the same user name so look me up! ^_^ IM ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE - I do not own anything of Erin Hunter's not the warrior cat or anything else. If I did I would be a genius. I don't make money off of this, because then I would be rich lolz! XD anything else I didn't mention well...no. The cats and clans made up in this are my own, and a little warning, more O.C characters used in here than the originals. Anyway Plz enjoy! And plzzzzzz review? Thx!

"Talking"

'Thinking')

There was a soft, almost unnoticeable sound of running. A group of four cats stayed prowling in the dark bushes of an unfamiliar land. One cat, a she cat, stepped out of of the dark and over to a bush. Her yellow fur and white stockings seemed to glow under the moonlight. She sniffed the bush that contained a tuft of red fur on it, the fur occasionally mixed with a bit of fluffy pink fur. She narrowed her yellow menacing eyes and let out a low growl, digging her white claws into the grass below her. _'The traitor came this way...'_ she thought. Her ears flicked at the sound someone walking softly behind her.

A large white male cat appeared, his blue eyes locked on the fur on the bush. His black tipped shredded ears flattened and his black tipped long tail lashed. He barred his fangs and let loose a low growl. "She came this way did she, Yelloweclipse? She is very cunning in trying to confuse us," he mewed. Yelloweclipse glares back at the fur and snorted.

"And she successfully did for some days now. She is still too far away from us...by at least 14 days. At the rate this is going we will lose her."

"No we won't mother," another voice said. Two blue, glaring eyes peeked out of the darkness. The owner of those eyes stepped out, his yellow coat glaring harshly under the moonliht. His black tipped tail and ears were lowered as he looked around, as if trying to keep away from someone. His black stocking legs moved quickly over to his parents and he swapped angrily at the fur on the branches of the bush, tearing them and some leaves off with his sharp claws. He spat at the fur in hatred. "We will find her, and we will punish her. We will make her wish she hadn't betrayed us and out clan, and I will mark her just as you have been marked, father."

The white male chuckled and Yelloweclipse flicked her son over the ear with her tail as she purred. "So eager you are Lightningstrike. You make me proud as you show how ready you are to defend your clan, exactly what I taught all of my lovely kits."

Lightningstrike snorted. "Not _all_ of us are willing to defend our clan, not him especially, despite his status. _I_ will bring the clan to justice myself, and then they will see that I am fit to be deputy!" Yellowstrike nodded, agreeing with her son. Out of all three of her kits, that one was not how she wanted him to be.

There was a louder, death promising growl behind them, making all but Yellowstrike flinch and crouch defensively. "_No one_ will punish her but _me_." Well speak of the devil, that very son of hers had heard them. He walked out of the shadows, his sleek but thick white pelt glistening, his muscles under his fur rippling with power and pent up rage. He had the same black tipped ears and tail and black stockings as his brother, but those same menacing yellow eyes as his mother. He walked over to them, his long fangs slightly hanging past his bottom lip.

He looked at them all with a glare.

"No one will punish her, hurt her or bring her to justice but me. She is _my_ mate who has _my_ kits..." He looked them all over again, his eyes landing on Lightningstrike. "...not yours."

Lightningstrike avoided his gaze, looking down on the ground. Yelloweclipse growled lowly. Her son, her runt in her beautiful litter, her strongest kit who fought his way to the top, made his father and brother and all clans even his own fear him for his power and voice, who claimed the deputy position with iron claws, did not scare her. He was her kit. She was not afraid of him. She would never be afraid of him! He must, no, _will_ respect her!

She ran up to him until they were nose to nose and bared her fangs, snarling at him. "Have you no shame? Do you not know that she has to be punished by the whole of our clan to attain true justice? Or do you simply choose to ignore what she did? To let her dishonor our clan as much as she pleases? Do you, Whitethunder, deputy of Moonclan, want the other clans to know that we cannot manage our own run away warriors, to think us weak with the mind of birds and the heart of kittypets?!" She narrowed her eyes, her sun soaked fur bristled with rage.

Whitethunder narrowed his eyes, his pelt bristling and his claws digging in the ground. Who did she think she was? This she cat, his mother, really was that mouse brained? That fox hearted? Did he not know that his mate could still be considered innocent, and probably is innocent. Did she not know that he was in a higher position than her, that speaking to him in such away could make her loose her respect as a warrior? _'But she betrayed me, us. There's no way she can be innocent.'_

He forced his fur to lie flatten, forced his self to look calm. Both yellow pair of eyes glared at each other, one of rage, disgust and offense, the other in rage, sadness and desperation.

Whitethunder raised his head higher and glared down at her. "You dare talk to me in such a way and question my position as deputy? You dare raise your fur and bare your fangs at your superior, Yelloweclipse? I am your second in command leader, and you will respect me and the decisions I make as deputy or," he tilted his head "do you want to be marked as father did. Do you want to be marked as Whitemoon has been marked, mother?"

Both Yelloweclipse and Lightningstrike turned to Whitemoon, who lowered and turn his head in shame. Over his left eye laid four pink claw marks where the fur had been ripped away. The mark not only displayed who did it to him and and for what reason, but lowered his respect as a warrior for not only his clan, but for all clans to see. It showed a sign of humiliation. Many cat were surprised that he wasn't blind in that eye, or better yet, dead. Who threatened a deputy's mate and lived? It was by law that any cat that disrespected the clan deputy or clan leader or threatened them in anyway were to be marked. No if, and or buts.

Yelloweclipse scoffed and walked away, her tail lowered and slightly tucked in submission. Her son or not, she still had to respect the rules. "No. I don't."

Whitethunder flicked his tail. "Good. I don't want to hear anything from any of you about this anymore, do I make myself clear?" All cat nodded.

Whitethunder turn and walked away to the bush, sniffing it over. Yelloweclipse walked a little ways away and stopped, pawing the ground. The ground was softer than usual, as though it had been dug up. With a small yowl she started digging. Lightningstrike ran over and helped her. Whitethunder watched them while Whitemoon looked around blue eyes alert and sceptical. He turned back to stare at them as Yelloweclipse started chuckling. "It appears your highness, that your kits are dead."

Whitethunder's eyes widened before they glazed over in pure rage and he pounced on her, letting out a battle yowl. He latched on to the scruff of her neck and threw her some feet away. Yelloweclipse landing with a loud thud. Before she could regain herself he had already pounced on her again, one of his hind paws on her tail and his large front paw on her throat, his claws just starting to dig underneath the fur of her neck. He glared down at her with cold, death promising yellow eyes.

"You dare wish death upon my kits?! Do you want me to kill you, mother?" he said in a low, bone chilling voice. Yelloweclipse shook her head eyes wide in fear. Now it was time to be afraid of him. She struggled and whimpered as he started to dig his claws into her throat.

Just when blood started to mar her yellow coat Whitemoon yowled for him to stop. "She tells the truth Whitethunder! Don't kill her! Let her go!"

WhiteThunder stopped and turned his glare over to Whitemoon. Whitemoon lowered his head staring down at the hole, his ears drooped and his tail tucked. Whitethunder removed his paw and walked over to the hole, walking past a running Lightningstrike who nursed his mothers wound. Yelloweclipse shooed her son away and pawed her neck, giving a sigh of relief. Lightningstrike hissed at her. "Do you want him to end you?! That was a stupid thing to say!"

"I was telling his his kits were dead!" she defended. Lightning Strike cuffed he over the ear like she was a kit.

"You had a stupid way of saying it!" He walked away from her standing some feet away from Whitethunder. Yelloweclipse followed him soon after, making sure to keep her distance from her enraged ready to kill son.

Whitethunder glared at Whitemoon. "Do you wish to take her place Whitemoon? Do you both want to die?" He flexed his claws and bared his fangs.

Whitemoon raised his head bravely and looked into Whitethunder's eyes. "No, she speaks...part, of the truth. Not all of your kits are dead. The red fur on the bush had some pink fur in it and the small paw prints that trailed with the larger paw prints over there," he pointer his tail straight and slightly to the left of them "shows that she took a kit with her, but the other two kit are dead. She buried them here."

He backed away as Whitethunder walked closer and peered into the hole. Two kits, one that would have been cream colored and another that would have been red, if you could get past the dirt, laid in in a comfortable position around each other. They looked as though they were sleeping, which indicated how carefully his mate at placed them in the hole.

Yelloweclipse, Lightningstrike and Whitemoon crouched around the hole close together, leaving all the room Whitethunder needed. Whitethunder sat and curled his long, fluffy tail around his paws. He tilted his head back and and let out a sad, angry yowl. A yowl that would reach deep down and break the heart of any creature listening. The others touched their nose to the edge of the hole and mourned quietly, let their soft mews join their mourning leaders. Two kit of their family has joined their ancestors.

~ooo~

Miles away under a comfortable bush laid two cats, a red fluffy she cat and a small pink she kit half her size. The both females perked their ears. The she cat looked up at the sky. So her mate had found their unborn dead kits. She pulled her head back and joined him in his mournful yowls, wrapping her fluffy tail around her kit.

The kit looked up at her mother with large sharp green orbs. She was mourning, she knew it. She knew about fighting, defending, running, hunting, and other things her mother had taught her and was still teaching her, so she knew about mourning. It meant the passing of a loved one right? What she didn't know was who and why it made her so sad. It made her feel as though she had lost two pieces of herself.

Her mother always told her to act on instinct, so that's what she did. She tilted her little head back, opened her little mouth and yowled with them. She yowled until her throat hurt and then she curled up in her mothers tail and fell asleep, dreaming of two kits who called themselves her siblings.

The she cat looked down at her kit. Her only kit. The only one that survived. She laid down beside her kit, curling around her. The kits nuzzled her and purred and the she cat purred back. She would keep training her kit, her little Sakura Blossom. She would protect her and get her to this safe place she dreamed of, where there were other cats that would protect her, cats that stood behind a bramble bush that glowed, glowed as though it was a star. She would make sure that her kit would get there safely, she was willing to put her life on the line for it. She curled tighter around her kit. She will not let her kit fall in the paws of those monsters chasing them. Never.

(Review! X3)


	2. Starting journey

It was a bright and sunny spring day. Birds flew chirping loudly, butterflies fluttered around after each other in a tall luscious grassy field and squirrels hunted for acorns in the front trees of a forest. The air smelled of pine and flowers, making the atmosphere as cheerful, warm and welcoming as a mother holding her beloved child.

Deep in the forest of the trees, a huntress prowled low in the grass, her pinkish red fur seeming to blending in perfectly with the lush green of the grass. Her sharp green eyes seemed to glow from behind the grass as she eyes the unsuspecting squirrel holding a nut in its paws. Her long black tipped bushy fox tail barely touching the ground and her black stocking legs and paws stepping silently on the ground, she circled around the small creature so that when the wind blew it wouldn't smell her.

She crept up to it and stopped, barely two yards from it and bunched up her muscles. She hesitated slightly at a thought, then grinned and growled lowly. The squirrel immediately squeaked, ears perked as it looked around and sniffed the air. Then it took off running. A angry yowl was heard a bit of a way from it, but the she cat ignored it with the flick a black tipped ear. She laughed and gave the squirrel a five second head start before sprinting after it.

She followed the squirrel up the tree, mimicked it as it jumped from branch to branch, ran down and around trees and tracked it as it ran into one tree hole and out another. It was fun to be chasing prey, teasing the little creatures before ending them, or as her mother called it, 'playing with your food'. It was boring to find, track and catch a prey quickly. Where was the fun in that?

Another angry yowl was heard and the she cat snarled in frustration. She then chased the squirrel out of the tree and onto ground. She picked up her speed and pounced on the squirrel, ending it with a quick bite and snap of its spine. She looked down at the squirrel frowning. _'Well then, there goes the fun...'_

She heard running and she looked up, watching as a angry red she cat came running up to her. The she cats angry green eyes glared holes into the former, younger one and she snarled at her. "Sakura! What in Skyclan's name do you think you were doing?! What did I tell you about playing with the prey?! Its disrespectful and shameful!" She batted Sakura's ear with her paw.

Sakura grimaced and shook her head. She looked away and sighed. "I'm sorry mother, I really am. But its not fun just catching and killing. I need some excitement in hunting ya know. Besides, why do I have to be named Sakura? Why can't I be named Cherry like you? Its basically the same thing right?"

Sakura tilted her head, feigning innocence. Cherry shook her head chuckling. "If I did that, then how could I or you tell who was being called for if someone called us hmm?" Sakura tilted her head the other way slightly in thought. "Hmm. Never thought of that."

A laugh was heard close by them, followed by a muffled snort. Two cat walked towards them, one of them a white furry she cat with dark blue eyes and a dark splotch over her left eye and the other cat was a greyish blue male cat with a cream colored diamond between his eyes and a cream colored left hind paw. He lowered his ears, one of them being shredded and dropped the mouse that was in his mouth. "Why is it that every time Cherry scolds you for something you always change the subject, and she falls for it?" he mews as he tilted his head completely confused. The white furry she cat laughed and shook her head.

Sakura hissed at him to be quiet and Cherry narrowed her eyes looking at her daughter. "Why thank you Ocean. I completely forgot about that..." Sakura backed away slowly and Cherry advanced. Sakura looked at Cherry, then sent a small glare at Ocean who shrugged grinning. She then looked at the white one then back to her mother, tail flicking. "Uh...Luna? A little help here?"

Luna shrugged and stole a bite of Ocean's mouse. "Sorry kit, I don't jump into mother daughter spats." she meowed, her eyes watching both of them in amusement.

Ocean growled at her. "Hey toots! Get your own mouse!"

Luna glared at him fur bristling. "What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?!" She growled lowly. Ocean narrowed his eyes.

Both cats stared growling at each other fangs bared. Sakura shook her head at those two. They were never helpful. She barely dodged her mother who took a swipe at her head and she was instantly on defense. Cherry swiped again at Sakura's head with sheathed claws, smacking Sakura to the ground with a satisfied smirk. Sakura shook her head as she stood, and sent her mother a playful growl.

Both she cats lunged at each other, trading blows and nips, ducking and dodging each others attacks skillfully and perfectly. They ended up on the ground tumbling and pawing at each others muzzles until they ran into the base of a tree with a loud thump. They both sat up rubbing their head and glared up at Luna and Ocean, who were laughing at them. Ocean walked over to them and dropped their hunted squirrel at their paws. "You two wrestle like kits, despite being mother and daughter. You two are strange cats." he mewed amused.

Sakura snorted and held her head high. "Well we came from very strong, powerful clans and-"

"Yea yea powerful cats and clans and ninjas and stuff, whatever that is. We have heard it all from your mother." Cherry shakes her head and starts eating and Sakura joins her.

After they are finished Cherry stretches and looks back at the three cats, eyes glazed over as she remembered how she met her two new 'kits'. She had ran into Luna on the road when she were barely more than six moons old at least. Sakura was only six moons old when they had started hanging out. She had found Luna walking from a strange tall human building, smelling like the foul kittypet food humans fed their kittypets. She had found and helped Ocean in an alley soon afterwards, him being at least three moons older than Sakura, taking on three other larger cats surprisingly well on his own and had nursed his wounds, even though she could do nothing for his shredded ear.

She had offered them survival training and fighting if they had traveled with her, because her kit need friends. What mother would want her kit to grow up lonely? Sakura had taken to them rather quickly than she had expected and they had to her like wise. So she trained all three of them to the best of her ability, teaching them all the nicks and knacks she knew, every secrets both brave and dirty and they all were very eager apprentices, the two almost replacing her lost kits. Almost.

She still mourned the lost of her two kits. They were her first litter too. Had things not turned out the way they did, she would have had three healthy strong kits for her clan. Her clan. Her beloved clan. And her mate. And their leader, the kits and other queens, Yelloweclipse, a skilled female warrior that she thought of as another mother. Whiteshine, Yelloweclipse daughter. Whitemoon, Lightningstrike, so many cat. She missed the battles and the hunts. She missed patrolling the borders even the little scuffles that came with it. She missed playing with the nursery kits and everything else, but her mate? She missed him the most. The look of betrayal in his eyes broke her so bad as she was caught sneaking away at night, crossing borders with a brother from another clan. It was too much. If only they had let her explain what was going on...

"-other? Cherry? Hey!"

Cherry blinked her eyes and shook her head. She looked at the three concerned cats in front of her, her only surviving kit and the two she took in as apprentices. Two strong she cats and a strong and tall lean male. That she nurtured. All of them were beautiful in her eyes. She shook her head again and looked at Luna. "What did you say?"

Luna touched her nose to Cherry's forehead and backed away, Cherry blinking in surprise. "No. She isn't sick or anything." Ocean tilted his head smelling her breath then fur.

"Yea, she's fine..."

Sakura placed a paw on her chest and then nipped her tail, making her yelp in surprise. She nodded. "All clear." They sat and stared at her.

Cherry flattened her ears slightly in annoyance. "I'm fine. Ok? Just...just deep in thoughts." Their eyes softened at once and they walked up and nuzzled her. Sakura pulled away with a grin.

"We will be fine mom, honest! No need to worry!"

Luna shrugged. "That is of course if Ocean doesn't get skinned bald by a dog..."

Ocean hissed and glared at her. "Yea right."

Cherry smiled at them all lovingly. "No no no really, its all fine. I mean, can't a cat think about her companions when she needs to? Like how she found them and taught them and..."

Ocean nudged her. "Yea yea we know mother hen." He snickered as she shot him a playful glare and then chuckled.

"Watch it young one. I can flatten you in two moves." Ocean feigned fear and gasped. Cherry ignored him with the shake of her head and looked at them all.

"Alright crew, listen up. We have stayed at the forest of this human village well past your apprenticeship. You could all be almost warriors now in my clan standards. We are too comfortable here and we need to move." She looked to the horizon, right at the mountains far off. "Once we get over those we will find our destination not far away."

She looked back at them. Luna was looking at her with glittering eyes and Ocean was flexing his claws in the grass. Sakura had her thick tail wrapped neatly around her paws and it rested a little past where her tail started. All of them had determined looks in their eyes, each looking forward to every oncoming hunt, battle, sleep and run. _'That's good. that what I want to see. They are finally and completely ready for this journey,'_ Cherry thought. She turned and raised her tail, shivering inside at the possible horrible things awaited her and them, but she shook that way. They will all survive this journey. She is sure of it. She will make sure they made it even though she probably would not.

She winces as Sakura nipped her tail. She turned and was surprised to see her kit glaring at her, that all of her kits were glaring at her. They walked on each side of her and in one voice they said "We will all make it. No one left behind." Cherry smiled and took a deep breath. She nodded and started running, Sakura, Luna and Ocean following right on each side her.

She smiled. This felt as it did when she was a young warrior, Whitethunder and his sibling running right by her side, her and Whitethunder competing to be the best against each other. At a sudden realization, she laughed. The other smiled at her curiously, but she shook her head. They were still competing even at a far away distance. Why? Because she had trained not one, but three apprentices at one time. _'Beat that, Whitethunder!'_

~ooo~

Whitethunder and his group went back home after discovering his dead kits. They had stayed for moons to make up for missed gatherings and the current war going on there. They had settled the fight between the clans, and at their Bonding under the Stars, the Sunclan leader, Brightrīdā, suggested that if they were to go on a journey to retrieve their lost warrior that each cat from a clan should be chosen to go along. Starrīdā, the Moonclan leader narrowed her eyes at him.

"We can handle this matter on our own, Brightrīdā. This is our run away warrior. We don't need help from you or any other clan."

"But that just the thing, Star. She is your warrior, but MY daughter." Brightrīdā mewed.

"And my sister!" A reddish orange furred tom yowled. He narrowed his green eyes and flattened his ears, his tail held high. "If anyone were to go and look for her then one of them should be me! Unlike any of you," he fixed Whitethunder a pointed glare, "she trusts me the most."

Whitethunder sneered at him. "And of course you know Autumnspot, you have been sneaking out with her."

Autumnspot growled. "You bet ur pelt I have! And she doesn't want to be near her sorry excuse of a 'mate' when she knows he will mark her and their kits, you fox hearted flea bag! If we do find her she is coming to Sunclan!"

Whitethunder's eyes went cold, and he let a growl out from the back of his throat. "She will do no such thing." Autumnspot hunched over, black claws digging into the ground and his lips pulled back in a snarl, his fangs glistening. "Try me. You maybe a deputy, but not MY deputy! My sister is coming home with ME! End of story!" Whitethunder yowled and pounced on him.

Both cat tumbled and growled, clawing and biting at each other. Another yowl was heard from beside the other leaders and the two stopped, Whitethunder's paw was raised about to strike Autumnspot and Autumnspot's hind paws stuck at Whitethunder's belly. A pitch black male cat glared down at them with dark green eyes and bared his long fangs. "You both fight like kits in my eyes. If you were my cats both of you would have been marked by every cat in the clans!"

Whitethunder flattened his ears and backed off of Autumnfall. He walked back to his spot beside his leader, his head bowed, not minding the blood running down over his eye from the cut Autumnspot gave him. Autumnspot stood and lifted his injured paw and licked it. "Apologies, Saberrīdā..."

Saberrīdā nodded and looked around at all the cats then the leaders. "If I may, I think it is a good idea to send a cat from each clan to go on this mission. Cherryblossom is a well know cat from all clan, for talents and friendship. Where this is going and how long it will take, Moonclan cannot do this on their own."

Starrīdā growled lowly and bared her fangs. "You think we are incapable of retrieving our own warrior?!" The Moonclan cats yowled in a agreement with shouts of "we are not kits" and "we are strong". Saberrīdā shook his head and remained calm.

"No, just that you can't send all of your warriors on one trip. Then our battles will be boring. Darkclan doesn't want to fight a bunch of defensless cats." He sniffed in amusement, paws covered neatly by his tail.

Starrīdā scoffed and looked away, her anger already getting the better of her. "Fine! All of you can choose a cat from your clans to join this two moon hunt, but choose _wisely_. Whitethunder is going to lead them since he know most of the way already." Whitethunder wrapped his tail around his paws.

Brightrīdā nodded and looked at Autumnspot. "You will go with them, Autumnspot. I don't want any trouble from either you or Whitethunder along the way." Autumnspot bowed his head.

"Yes Brightrīdā."

Saberrīdā looked around at his warriors, his eyes resting on a rusty orange she cat. "Longclaw, you will go along with them. Skyclan knows that Sunclan and Moonclan cannot hunt for themselves..."

The remark earned a glare from both clan leaders, then Starrīdā looked at a black pawed brown tom cat with his eyes closed, unnoticeably silent. "And the cat you choose, Rustlerīdā?"

The brown cat opened his yellow eyes and stretched. "Bonding under the Stars is over. All clan cat return to their homes." He jumped from on top of Skyrock and walked away with his clan. He stops and looks back. "Sandclan chooses Mudfur." He turned and walked away with a smirk.

The other leaders took their clans and returned him. Brightrīdā gave his son a long scolding on his actions while their medicat put salve on his wounds. Back in Moonclan, Starrīdā had just finished "training" with Whitethunder, claws on. She laid pinned under Whitethunder panting hard, covered in lightly bleeding scratches. Whitethunder looks down at his leader panting equally hard, but calm. He let's her up and starts licking his wounds. Starrīdā shakes her head and sighs. "Let's retire for tonight, Whitethunder. You have a big day ahead of you." She stood and left.

Both cats went to the medicat den before going to sleep. In Darkclan, Saberrīdā sat with Longclaw and briefed her on what to do and look out for, then they went to their dens and slept. All three leaders and their warriors going on their journey went to sleep with one thought in mind. Why Mudfur?

~ooo~

The chosen cats from each clan met another at sunrise at the edge of Sandclan borders. Whitethunder examines his group. Autumnspot kept glaring daggers into him and as hard as he tried to ignore the tom, he shouldn't. The little fleabag was annoying him and he shot a glare back at him. He looked at Longclaw, who was ignoring them both and Mudfur, who was sending them all a creepy smirk. He sighed and looked them all over again.

"Ok group, let's just get the journey over with so I can bring my mate back."

Autumnspot snorted and bared his fangs at him. "You mean bring _my sister_ back. To Sunclan. _With. Me_. She will _not_ be in your care any more, you fox hearted crow." He turned and stalked off. Whitethunder snarled and ran in front of him, cutting him off.

"_I_ am leading this patrol Autumnspot, _not_ you. You follow me." Autumnspot sneered at him and mockingly bowed his head keeping his glare trained in Whitethunder's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Badgerfacerīdā. Please, lead on."

Whitethunder snarled and flexed his claws. Oh how he wanted to tear the fur off of Autumnspot's face, just even a bit. He turned and stalked away. Autumnspot followed him smugly. Longclaw followed after them, muttering about kits and punishment. Mudfur brought up the rear snickering. Whitethunder flattened his ears and shook his head as he walked on. Oh, how interesting the journey is going to be.

(Plzzz review! ^_^)


	3. Dreams

Mist covered the air, blocking out all sights. Cats were heard yowling, mewling in terror. Jayfeather looked around frantically searching for the voices. He ran into the mist as fast as he could and even faster as the voices came closer. He stopped and looked around, his ears swivelling. It sound as though he was right onto of the voices, but he could barely see anything. He looked down and saw four dark figures in the mist, and could vaguely make out the colors of two red, a white and blue pelts. They were running, but then they stopped. He heard a male voice says something, and a female voice answered. It wasn't long before more dark cat figures appeared, followed by battle yowls and sounds of slicing, fur being ripped and torn, a pained and tortured yowl that turned into whimpering and pleading, and a savage female voice, dripping with menace and death like a deadly poison.

_"You attack my kits. You die."_

There was a pained yowl, sounds of claws shredding fur and flesh, the strong scent of blood...

Jayfeather woke up with a startled yelp. He looked around, claws scraping the floor of his den, when he noticed that everything was dark, and that he couldn't see anything. He gave a sigh of relief. Wind ruffles his fur and rushed pasts his ears.

He heard whispers of many cat, and he strained his ears trying to listen to them. At last, one voice made it through, and went as quick it came saying one thing...

_"Only two moons left."_

Jayfeather turned his head quickly, frantically searching for the voice again. Jayfeather mewed, "Firestar?"

The den stayed silent, except for the swish of brambles infront of the medicine cat den. Jayfeather had picked up the familiar scent and turned his head to it as a she cat mewed at him. "Jayfeather? Are you alright? Is there an attack?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "No Squirrelflight. Everything is fine. I just had a bad dream is all."

He heard sounds of paws padding the ground and his ears flattened. "Really Squirrelflight. I'm fine."

He could almost see Squirrelflight giving him a questioning but motherly look. "I don't know. You and Leafpool have been weird. Leafepool has told me she has had strange dreams of fighting cats. And something about uh...two moons? I want to know if you can do anything about that."

Jayfeather's ears perked up. Leafpool has had the same dream too? That's not right. Jayfeather blinked and looked at Squirrelflight with his pale blue eyes. He had felt Squirrelflight's sharp gaze on him.

"Are you sure you are alright?" she mewed.

Jayfeather sighed. He knew there was no swaying her. "Its a matter I have to see Bramblestar about."

Squirrelflight padded away from him, her paw steps getting softer away. "I will bring you a mouse first before you go over there. You look like you haven't slept in moons." she said before she ran out of the den. Jayfeather hung his head in thought. Leafpool has had the same dreams?

Jayfeather walked in Bramblestar's den. It felt so different now that Firestar was gone, dead. He had given his final life in the fight against the Dark Forest cat, his final life to take on and defeat Tigerstar once and for all. He was the fourth cat of the prophecy and a wonderful, strong and fair leader. He was a great mate to Sandstorm and father to Squirrelflight and Leafpool. And to think that he was a kittypet and other warriors shunned him, told him he wasn't worthy. Firestar had proved that you don't need warrior blood to be a warrior. Jayfeather felt proud of being some kin to Firestar. He wouldn't trade him out for the world. And now Firestar was trying to tell him something.

"Hello there Jayfeather." Jayfeather looked up at the voice of Bramblestar. The son of the murderer Tigerstar, brother of the killer Hawkfrost, but proven his self to his clan and to his father and brother that he was not like them, that he would not betray his clan for power. He had heard stories when he was a kit, that when Bramblestar was a warrior he was named Brambleclaw, and had saved Firestar from his brother Hawkfrost when Firestar was caught in a fox trap. Brambleclaw had been made deputy since he had proven his trust and loyalty to Firestar and the clan and he had been there ever since. Bramblestar and his mate Squirrelflight had made up after he found out that Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and himself wasn't Bramblestar's kits, that they had actually been her sister and Crowfeather, a Windclan cat's kits. Squirrelflight was actually with kits at the moment, still running around like a warrior. It didn't surprise him, Squirrelflight had always been the eager type.

Jayfeather sat in the middle of the den and watched (in his case, listened to) Bramblestar as he stretched. Bramblestar then sat and wrapped his tail around his paws. "Is there something troubling you? Sleep perhaps?"

Jayfeather stilled. How did he know? Had he been having the same dreams?

He voiced his thoughts and Bramblestar chuckled. "No, I have not gotten any dreams from Starclan, much less Firestar. Leafpool has came to me earlier this morning with the same dream. She claims to have saw you on a ledge."

Jayfeather flicked his tail. "She isn't suppose to have dreams from Starclan. She isn't a medicine cat!"

"She use to be." Bramblestar said calmly.

"But not anymore!" Jayfeather yowled as he stood and started pacing. "She isn't allowed to use her medicine cat skills or have dreams after what she did. Its not right! If she had followed the rules, yes she could have these dreams, but she didn't. So why is Starclan showing her this?" Jayfeather stopped and looked looking down at the ground deep in thought. Leafpool padded into the den smelling of fishy waters. She had been patrolling the Riverclan borders. Great. Leafpool sat down as Squirrel flight entered and took her place beside Bramblestar.

Leafpool looked at Jayfeather with a hint of sadness. "Are we talking about me or the dream Jayfeather. I'd rather the latter."

Jayfeather sat and sighed. "Well, since discussing what you should and should not be able to do won't help the matter, let's talk about the dream. What have you seen?"

Leafpool looked at Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, then looked over to Jayfeather. Jayfeather's ears were pointed her way, other than that it didn't seem like he was listening to her at all. She took a deep breath and started. "It was really foggy and I couldn't see anything. I heard cats running and followed them, but I only came to a cliff. I couldn't really see them, but there were four of them. They were debating about something before they started off again." Jayfeather kept flicking his ears for her to continue, and when she didn't he looked her way.

"That's it?" He mewed. "That what you dreamed off? That's all?" Leafpool gave him a questioning look.

Bramblestar cocked his head. "Did you dream something different, Jayfeather?"

Jayfeather bowed his head in thought. "It was, sort of, similar to Leafpool's. The whole foggy mist thing and the cliff. But I heard yowling and cats fighting. And I think, the four that I saw had killed one cat, in a torturous way?" He growled lowly in frustration and stomped his paw on the ground. "I don't know. I was pulled out of the dream to quickly to really tell, but bit sounded very painful."

Bramblestar nodded his head slowly mind thinking. "Could it be intruders then? Are the clans expecting another attack?"

Leafpool shook her head. "These cats didn't seem very hostile, well, not the ones I saw anyway."

Squirrelflight tilted her head. "So then its possible you two are dreaming of four different cats then? Both of them have their own meanings right?"

Leafpool shrugged. "Father said two moons. I can't decipher this with blurry figures and a clueless prophecy."

Jayfeather snorted. "I'm having these dreams too Leafpool."

"Yea, but differently." She countered.

Bramblestar sighed and looked at them both. "Then keep at it. I want you both to tell me about these dreams whenever they happen. This stays strictly between us. Not even the other medicine cats must know about this do you both understand?"

Jayfeather nodded, but stuttered. "Leafpool wont be able to tell any medicine cats. She's not a medicine cat anymore."

Bramblestar nodded. "She may not be, but she will be going back to the Moonpool with you starting at your next meeting with the medicine cats." Bramblestar stopped any future protests form Jayfeather with the thump of his tail to the ground. "Firestar wishes to speak with her at the Moonpool. If Starclan requests it then it will happen, Jayfeather. I cannot control that."

Jayfeather stood tail lashing frustratedly. Well she hasn't mentioned that part, the sly slick furred..."Alright, Bramblestar." He quickly left the den with a swish of his tail.

Leafpool sighed and hung her dead. Bramblestar padded past her and rested his tail reassuringly on her shoulder. "He will come around, Leafpool." Leafpool shook her head, her ears drooped.

Squirrelflight patted her tail on Bramblestar's moss bed. "Come here Leafpool. Help me pick out some names for the coming kits. I'll let you name whichever one you want." Leafpool smiled at her sister and walked over to her. She lied down and they began talking.

Bramblestar quickly left the den to give them their privacy. He breathed in the air and sighed. Everything seemed to be back to normal after the battle. Their camp was more securely built for almost any intruders, the hunt was well and Greenleaf had been as warm as it ever had. The kits were even stronger, and they seemed happier as well.

He looked around the camp for his deputy, and spotted Lionblaze setting up hunting patrols. He padded over to him and smiled warmly. " I will take this patrol Lionblaze."

Lionblaze nodded smiling back, and continued making other patrols. Bramblestar lead Sandstorm, Toadstep and Foxleap out of camp and into the forest. After a while they had spread out to find prey and Bramblestar was left alone in his thoughts.

Everything was so peaceful now after the battle, so why did he get the feeling that it would not last?


	4. Family Warnings

(Little warning of a bloody scene here.)

Cherry and her groups had walked into a human village two days after they had left the meadows. They slipped through yards and over fences, dodged a whole lot of dogs and fooled about a dozen of human kits.

Luna had laughed at Ocean when a human kit had almost taken him home, saying that he was kittypet material. This of course issued another fight between the two and a hit to the muzzle for both of them by Cherry, which of course ended which a laughing Sakura.

They had spent the whole days none stop to get out of the village and into another woodland area. Ocean flopped down on a bed of leaves and groaned loudly. "My paws are sooooore!"

Luna sat beside him and sighed. "How long until we get there?"

Cherry sniffed around the area then looked at them. "I forgot that you aren't use to traveling so far. We will rest."

Sakura snorts and looks around. "I will hunt. You kits stay laid down the way you are."

Ocean snorts at her and closes his eyes as Sakura runs into the forest. Cherry starts making nests and Luna falls asleep.

As soon as Sakura returns they eat and Cherry purrs waving her tail. "Come kits, let me tell you a story."

Ocean, Luna and Sakura go to her and lie down around her ears perked. Cherry smiles at them lovingly. Ocean smiles excitedly. "Tell us about when you were a kit!"

Luna growls at him. "We heard that already!" She then looks at Cherry. "Tells about one of your battles!"

Cherry chuckled and shook her head. "Ok, I will tell you about one of my battles. Hmm let's see. Ah, yes. There was one battle with Sunclan, the battle we won with a bet on a piece of land. I have told you before that Moonclan and Sunclan are natural enemies yes? Well some Sunclan warriors had crossed over our borders and hunted our prey. They are slick, uncatchable thieves, but this time we finally had proof, all the way from the scent of their sun dried fur to the patches of fur in our bushes. The leader back then was a tan tom named Thistlerīdā and my father, Brighteyes, was the deputy. Moonclan's leader then was Flowerrīdā and the deputy was Spottedfur. Thistlerīdā had declined that his warriors had stolen any of our prey and was prepared to wage an all out war for it. Flowerrīdā, being the cunning she cat she was, made a bet with him. 'We will have a battle. First leader to lose one of their lives.' she said. 'If you win you can hunt in our territory for five whole moons, but you will stay away from our camp and our warriors and apprentices. However, if we win we get a piece of you land and keep it forever.' Of course, that stupid Sunclan cat agreed to the deal. Him and his warriors were so sure they would win. The only warning our leader gave was that if Thistlerīdā were to not keep his part of the deal we would attack his camp and kill his kits."

Sakura smiled, her tail waving excitedly. "So it is safe to assume that Moonclan won right?"

Cherry purred. "Of course Moonclan won! We are the smartest and most cunning clan of all clans, not to mention the strongest since your father had already struck fear in the hearts of some of the cats in each clan, including our own. We met on the battle field and of course, fought. By that time me and your father had already decided to be mates, so we fought beside each other. His strength and my quickness and cunning was together unbeatable. We had-"

Ocean raised his tail, a curious look on his face. "Why did Flowerrīdā base the win on whoever loses a life first?"

Cherry smirked. "Because she knew that Thistlerīdā was on his last life obviously. If he was to lose this battle, not only would he die but it would give us a chance to take more of his territory and leave his clan at a moment of weakness. Now hush kit. Let me finish the story."

Ocean nodded and wrapped his tail tightly around his self.

Cherry continued. "Anyway, we fought off any cat trying to get to our leader and end her life. Though they were protecting Thistlerīdā, they were doing a poor job at it and I had managed to slip though them and surprise attack him by jumping on his back and sinking my fangs and claws into his shoulder and sides, and began ripping away at him. His surprised yowl had alerted his warriors and they were upon me before I could blink!"

Cherry paused and watched their reactions. Ocean was clawing the ground and growling lowly. Luna and Sakura looked as though they were under attack, their fur bristled and eyes wide and glaring. Cherry purred in satisfaction and continued her tale. "Lucky enough, Whitethunder had knocked of some of them and the other Moonclan warriors had came to my rescue, so I continued to mercilessly attack Thistlerīdā with everything I had." She almost laughed at the sudden relax composure they put on. Really, they get into every story they hear. "I was just about to sink my fangs into his throat, only a fur breath away before he so shamelessly surrendered. It caught me by surprises as much as I had been disappointed. Flowerrīdā had told him that he was to die, not surrender, even though he was on his last life. Thistlerīdā had pleaded and offered more of his land if she had let him survive, in which our leader had said yes. She announced our victory an we had turned and left for home,"

Ocean, Luna and Sakura yipped happily, but quieted down at the distant murderous look Cherry had taken on, "but Thistlerīdā was forever a liar, and attacked Flowerrīdā while her back was turned, clawing away at her sides and biting her neck. I tackled him to the ground and again tore away at him. I was told that I had such a murderous look and aura that my own clan members had been afraid of me, even Whitethunder. Thistlerīdā had obviously been afraid of me because I did live up to my given name, Rīdākirā. I had bit his throat and ripped it out, watched in immense satisfaction as he choked and bled away on his own blood. I had only come to know my surroundings once he had twitched and gave his last breath. Of course I was covered in his blood so it wasn't a surprise, but the Sunclan cats did wail and mourn his loss, some bringing a great distance between themselves and I, but out of all the Sunclan warriors, Brighteyes was the one who gave me a look of deep love and admiration. I saw the way his chest puffed out and his eyes glittered with pride, and I could've swore I heard him purring, though it could've been my imagination. Whitethunder was obviously proud of me, if his nuzzles and licks of approve was to tell by. In the end, we got our promised piece of their land and I got more respect than I could've asked for, since I 'saved my leader.' It was a glorious battle, one that is still told to this day I know."

The three sat and stared in awe at Cherry, then hit her with a surprising amount of purrs and cuddles. Sakura's eyes sparkled as she looked at her mother. "That was an amazing story! What I want to know I why Brighteyes looked at you like that? Was he some clan cat who was in love with you?"

Cherry shook her head. "No, Brighteyes is my father."

Ocean, Luna and Sakura's eyes widened. "But mating outside of the clan is against clan law!"

Cherry nodded. "True, it is. But then again, father didn't care. Neither did mother actually, despite both of them being marked as the moth loyal cat of all clans. It kinda embarrassed Sunclan and Moonclan when my mother, Silverclaw, was having his kits."

Luna frowned. "How did they know they were Brighteyes's kits?"

Cherry smiled. "Well, Brighteyes was the only orange cat with brown spots in his clan, and no cat in our clan had green eyes. It was either blue eyes, yellow eyes or brown eyes. We came out with either orange or red fur and I was the only kit out of the litter of five that didn't have spots. It was plenty obvious. Yes, Brighteyes and Silverclaw got in trouble and yes my mother got marked by the whole clan, but they still held respect for her, all the way down to her end. She still cared for me and my brothers and sister, even though she gave two of them over to Sunclan."

Luna sat and thought while Ocean asked another question. "Cherry, do you miss Moonclan?"

Cherry stared quietly at her paws, not noticing the killer glares Sakura and Luna were giving Ocean.

She sighed and nodded. "Yes, I do miss Moonclan. But I did what was right and I am not turning back."

Sakura opened her mouth to ask why Cherry had left Moonclan, but Cherry cut her off. "That is enough questions. So eager to learn you all are." She stood and licked each of their heads. "Goodnight kits. We have another day ahead of us, so we need to rest up and save our energy." She walked over to her moss bed and lied down, closing her eyes and sleeping. Sakura, Ocean and Luna did the same and slept.

Sakura had yet again dreamed of those two kits. They were older now, bigger, like they had grew as she had grew. The red tom had ran over to her, his yellow eyes welcoming. "Sister! You came back!"

The she cat that looked just like her, only with white fur tackled her. "We missed you soooo much! You are going to play with us now right?"

The she cat's yellowish green eyes sparkled with much happiness and Sakura just couldn't say no. They were her dream siblings after all. She played with them for a long time, running with them in a strange forest that she has been to so many times in her dreams, but can't remember ever going to it while she was away.

When they had stopped playing, Sakura knew she was about to wake up. They had walked into a grassy field and sat there, between two cliffs. The red tom curled his fluffy tail neatly over his paws and his sister did the same.

The white she cat spoke. "Beware of an attack at this place. They will try to kill you, sister."

The red tom looked up at the edges of each cliff. "A cat will be watching you. He is a blind cat, yet his isn't. He knows you and mother's every move."

They both started fading and Sakura called out to them. "What do you mean a attack?! What cat is watching us?! "

Before they faded away, they both mewed, "Watch the movements of the grass, listen to the whispers of nature. She will tell you."

Sakura woke up to Ocean prodding her in the sides. She jumped up in alarm and looked around wildly. Ocean looked at her, then around at the trees, then back at her. "Come on scaredy puss. We are moving. It your thrush and let's go."

Sakura nodded and ate, then they began travelling again. They ran through the woods, some times through the trees. Sakura had a feeling they were being watched, but she kept moving. They came out unto a grass field and Sakura froze. Wasn't this the field her dream sibling had warned her about? She looked around frantically at the tall grass, but they only waved to the wind.

Cherry watched her with a frown. "What's wrong with you? Expecting an ambush?" Sakura looked at her mother and Cherry frowned more. "Sakura? What wrong?"

Ocean and Luna began looking around now, fur bristled.

Sakura shook her head and whispered to them all. "Keep your eyes on the grass. Watch for weird movements..."

They nodded and moved on. Ocean looked at Cherry. "I will watch the sides."

Cherry nodded. "Luna watch our flanks." Luna nodded.

They were only a few fox lengths away from under the ledges when Sakura spotted the first movement, or rather, heard it. It was behind her. The second was to the right of her. When she heard the third and fourth she gave a low growl, alerting her mother and the others. She pricked her ears.

'Listen to nature.'

'They surround you.'

'She will tell you.'

'They will kill you.'

'Watch the grass!'

"They will kill you!" Sakura yowled an alarm and four cats pounced onto them. They were large cats, larger than two of them combined and very strong. They were grey and brown with stripes and had scars everywhere, from claw marks over their shoulders, to missing patches of skin, down to a blind eye. One had pinned Ocean to the ground and clawed at his belly. Another had been sent tumbling with Luna and the blind eye one had knocked Cherry a few feet away. The largest one, a tom, had tripped Sakura over and brought his paw down to her head, but missed as she rolled out the way at the last second. Sakura jumped on his back and started shredding his ears and clawing his back. He had reared back and fell, trying to squash her, but she jumped off at the last moment. She then pounced on him and clawed his belly, but he knocked her aside by sending his paw towards her head and she flew away from him, landing with a sickening thud. She was still down by the time she had started see, unfortunatly her sight was still blurry and he had pinned her to the ground. She squirmed and twisted but wouldn't budge under his large paw. He bared his fangs went for her neck. Sakura's eyes widened in fear and she looked up. She had thought the last thing she would see was the strange, faded pair of light blue eyes, but it wasn't. They had disappeared just as they came, and she snapped back to reality when she heard a loud and earsplitting yowl.

Sakura looked around and saw through blurry eyes Cherry tearing and biting at the tom that was suppose to kill her. She rose on shake legs and looked at her mother more clearly. She shrunk and literally whimpered at the sight.

Cherry was covered in claw marks and blood, but most of it wasn't her blood. Her eyes had such a murderous look in them and her aura and posture was so dark and deadly that for a moment, she didn't look like Cherry. She didn't look like Sakura's mother at all. She looked like a murderous cat who's every intent is to viciously maim and kill the cat before her, to kill her target and relish in it's blood.

The tom whined and yelped for her to stop, and she did. He didn't look that big anymore. He looked small, too small, and afraid. "Please don't kill me! I'm sorry!" the tom pleaded.

Ocean had gone over and checked on Sakura. Once he was sure she was ok, he stalked over to the tom with Luna, both snarling at him viciously.

Sakura stood and joined them. For every step she took, she got angry and the feeling of bloodlust suddenly appeared and grew. The tom had almost killed her, and he pleads for his life? He and his group attacked her mother and friends, and he begs for mercy? He didn't show them mercy! He didn't let them pass through peacefully! They didn't do anything to him and his group, and yet he attacked them! And he begs! BEGS! And now that his friends are dead, and Sakura is pretty sure they are, (if that strong, suffocating smell of blood is anything to go by) he wants to live?! Sakura began snarling herself and baring her long fangs. The bloodlust was unbearable now.

Cherry glared down at him and sneered. "You attack my kits. You die." They were upon him, clawing, biting, tearing at anything they could. By the time they were done and had walked away, the cat was shredded and torn apart, surrounded by a large pool of blood. The foggy lust for blood slowly disappeared from Sakura's mind and she looked up. She saw those same eyes again, but only for a millisecond. She wrinkled her nose and looked down at her self. She needed a bath... Desperately. Luna seemed to have read her mind, because she complained and asked Cherry if there was a pond around. Cherry mewed her response and they tiredly trudged into some bushes to a nearby stream.

As they finished washing, Ocean looked at Cherry. "I see why you earned you Rīdākirā title. How you were back there was scary!"

Cherry smiled lightly. "Well of course, I only get like that if it is a goal or if my kit are in danger. When I had looked up, you and Luna had handled your cats but Sakura had taken on the biggest one, one too big even for me. I saw what he was going to do and I...I lost it. Because what I saw was my kit being killed. I couldn't let that happen. Not my only kit. I couldn't..."

Sakura ran over to her mother and nuzzled her. "I am fine now mother. You saved me, thank you."

Ocean and Luna also began nuzzling and purring against Cherry. Cherry smiled at them, then sent Sakura a curious look. "How did you know about the attack?"

Sakura looked away, feeling uncomfortable. "I...I had a dream about it."

Cherry smiled. "Cats who receive dreams from Skyclan are special. Please keep us alert on any danger we may face, Sakura."

Sakura nodded and Cherry walked out of the stream, shaking off her fur. "We will rest and then we will move on. We will all hunt together, just so we have no more surprise attacks."

They nodded and left. Sakura walked behind them and closed her eyes, sending a silent prayer up to her dream siblings. 'Thank you.' Whether she actually heard their reply or it was just the wind she wasn't sure, but she felt happier now. After they had hunted, healed their wounds, and rested they continued their journey.

(Plz review! X3)


	5. Kitten fights

(Ok, just to explain some things that I thought of but kept forgetting to tell you. Cats with -rīdā at the end of their names are leaders, because in Japanese rīdā means leader. The term Rīdākirā means Leader Killer or Slayer/Killer of Leaders in Japanese. Why I have Japanese word/meanings in this? You will find that out later. I also forgot to mention that Mudfur is a very seasoned warrior ^_^ Anyway, onwards with the story!)

The patrol had only been gone for two days, and already they were in total chaos. Mudfur repeatedly annoyed and picked fights with each them, Longclaw was forever snarky and stuck up and Whitethunder and Autumnspot just couldn't keep their claws off each other. Longclaw had, yet again, broken up another one of their fights and they hadn't been away from their camp from last night for five minutes! The only word that passed through her mind as she looked Whitethunder and Autumnspot over was kits. Autumnspot had a deep gash on his left arm and Whitethunder had a long and deep claw mark over his face.

They both glared and hissed at each other and prepared to lunge each other again, but Longclaw snarled at them, her long sharp claws glaring at them harshly under the sunlight. "I have had enough of your kitten spats! It is really working under my fur to the point where I dream about sinking my claws into your necks and watching you both bleed to death! Stop this mindless fighting now or so help me Sunclan will lose a warrior and Moonclan will lose a deputy!"

Whitethunder glared at her and bared his fangs. "You dare threaten me?! Do you want to wage another war between your clan and mines, because I am pretty sure your clan suffered more from a lot of warriors."

Longclaw walked up until she was nose to nose with him. "Your father maybe afraid of you, your brother and sister maybe afraid of you, great Skyclan even my leader and all the clans in the forest maybe afraid of you, but I. AM. NOT. I am not afraid to face you in battle and I'm not afraid to kill you or be killed by you, so don't roar at me and expect me to cower in fear, because I won't!"

Whitethunder growled at her and Mudfur laughed. Everyone turned to Mudfur with death glares, but the kit didn't care. She only laughed harder and fell over on her side.

Autumnspot watched her while shaking his head. "Sandclan cats are always looney. It creeps me out."

Longclaw snorted. "They don't even have a brain, Autumnspot. What did you expect?" "At least to pretend to be serious a once? Sandclan never do take things seriously. To think they had survived after all these moons as the wisest cats in the forest."

Mudfur wasn't laughing now, but she was still a giggling mess. She sloppily stood up, occasions twitching and letting small giggles out before she looked at them. Her yellow eyes shone in amusement. "Why must you fight? You two" she nodded towards Whitethunder and Autumnspot, "are going after the same thing. Shouldn't you two be working together to find her? Me and Longclaw are only here to tag along and help. And you," she glares at Whitethunder, "stop acting like a kit! This excessive arguing and fighting is making my head hurt!" Whitethunder opened his mouth to protest but Mudfur continued. "I don't care if he starts them, you are older than him by at least three moons! You should be a more mature tom than him. Let him act like a kit by his self!"

Whitethunder opened and closed his mouth several times. Autumnspot tried and failed to hide his amusement in Whitethunder's reaction, though he was a still annoyed at being called a kit. Though when he thought about it, he had to admit that it was a bit kittenish of him. That made him frown. Well, father had been right about one thing of him after all.

Longclaw yowled her relief and agreement to the scolding and took a deep breath. "Finally! Some order in this group! Now if we are done with the nagging, we need to keep moving. At the rate we are going, this will take three moons, not two."

Whitethunder snapped at her. "I am the leader of this group, so you will follow MY order, not yours."

Longclaw hissed and grumbled under her breath white shaking her head. Mudfur turned into another fur ball of giggles and Autumnspot rolled his eyes. "I fear for Moonclan's safety when you become leader."

Whitethunder snapped at him before he started trotting off. Autumnspot chuckled in victory and followed him, tail held high. Longclaw and Mudfur shook their heads and followed, Mudfur still occasionally giggling.


	6. Unforgiving Ways

(I'm, SOOOOOO sorry I haven't posted in a while! Writers block and all, don't mark me! *covers self* I'll try and make it up with this k? ^_^

Anywayz, now before we get into this chapter, I should let you all know that I whole heartily DISLIKE Jayfeather. He is my least favorite cat. I love Hollyleaf bcuz she forgave Leafpool for what she did, at least that's how I interpreted it. I like Lionblaze bcuz he seems to have forgiven her somewhat in my eyes. Jayfeather...he seems to be the type to hold a grudge forever to me, so I am going to take pleasure in writing chapters with him and Leafpool in it because well, I have a very juicy solution for it. If you don't like the way I have him act then bah humbug. It a fanfic, meaning fans and their crazy way of seeing things. *evil laugh* Besides, I think they are mostly OOC the way I type them. Anyway, so Thunderclan experiences another battle! Onwards!)

Jayfeather had woken up annoyed. His dreams had started getting dull. From the exciting but horrifying to dull. From fights to encounters to plain talking. Ugh.

What was the point of dreaming about them? They were as blurry as always, the fog only letting up by a tip of a mouse tail and he could barely hear them now. A few sentences here or there but other than that, none. His previous dream had been a happy one, frolicking and playing in around, a minor run in with a stray that was, with his limited sight and sharp hearing, torture by the group.

These cats seemed merciless and bloodthirsty. It rubbed him the wrong way and he shuddered. The shrill cries made him feel sorry of the cat, even though it provoked them first. A new cat had accompanied them though, it seemed another tom. He did remember a very dark shadow following them, after a brief showdown with the leader of their group, and the cat's voice was pretty deep, so positive it was a tom. '_They are recruiting rogues now? Oh boy._' That's not surprising but, hey, now these days none of his dreams are. He stretched and went out to eat.

~ooo~

Molepaw and his sister Cherrypaw ran over to him with high tails. Their mother and father had been so proud of them when they were announced apprentices five moons ago, right before the battle. Foxleap and Rosepetal being their mentors. Cherrypaw was excited to have Foxleap be her mentor, seeing as her and her brother was having a gender war at the moment, arguing on which gender was strong and better. They had pointed out every warrior and reasoned why they are stronger and better than the opposing gender. Their mother, father and mentors had told them that the stupid contest was idiotic and that they weren't kits anymore, but they wouldn't listen. Jayfeather sighed. Paws will be paws.

Speaking of paws, Molepaw had just said something. Jayfeather perked his ears and looked down at where Molepaw was. Molepaw was bouncing around excitedly. "Guess what Jayfeather! I caught my first squirrel today! And it was huge! Huger than Cherrypaw's dove!" "Nu-uh! My dove was twice the size of your stupid squirrel!" Cherry paw protested as she stomped her paw. Molepaw turned his nose up. "Liar. You are just jealous because my squirrel was better than you dove. That makes us toms better than you she cats!"

Cherrypaw snorted and flattened her ears. "Fine, your squirrel may have been bigger than my dove, but that's not the only prey I caught! I caught a mouse too, and a juicy one! That means the two put together waaay out does your squirrel, and because I caught two prey and you caught one, that makes she cats better than toms!" Molepaw bristled and growled. "No it doesn't!" Cherrypaw raised her tail. "Yes it does!"

Jayfeather snapped at them. "Can you two please take you sibling rival elsewhere? A cat is only better than another depending on their courage and loyalty to the clan, nothing else!"

Cherrypaw and Molepaw looked at him wide eyed before Molepaw waved his tail excitedly. "I have more courage than Cherrypaw! That makes me better than her!" Cherrypaw yowled in surprise. "What?! No you don't! Not only do I have more courage, but I am more loyal than you!" Molepaw gasped in horror, a cliché gasp that make Jayfeather roll his eyes. "And just how do you think you are more loyal than me?" Molepaw retorted. Cherrypaw grinned and puffed out her chest. "I caught two prey, you caught one, meaning I'm giving to the clan more than you and THAT is loyalty obviously."

Molepaw growled before he rose to his full height, which Jayfeather was certain, only two inches higher. "I will catch more prey than you AND be more courageous! Just you watch!" he declared. Cherrypaw smirked by the sound of her voice. "Then prove it. I am a Shadowclan cat and I'm taking the Queen's food!" She dashed away to the nursery.

Jayfeather heard a Queen squeak in surprise as Cherrypaw took her meal and ran out nursery. Molepaw gave his fiercest growl and chased after her. Jayfeather sighed and shook his head. Yep. Paws. Can't live with them, can't live without them. Jayfeather picked a thrush out of the pile and laid down as he ate. Lionblaze soon joined him. He smelled of wind and grassy plains. 'Patrolling Windclan borders' Jayfeather thought.

Lionblaze picked a mouse from the pile and laid in front of Jayfeather and ate. Both brothers ate in silence before Jayfeather took another sniff of the air. Blood. He looked up in time as the hunting patrol came in. Berrynose, Daisy, Graystripe and Leafpool had ran into the camp with prey in their jaws taking them to the fresh kill pile. Well, ran and one was limping. Berrynose had escorted Leafpool over Jayfeather and Jayfeather narrowed his blind eyes in annoyance. "Leafpool wrenched a claw while she was hunting. She tripped over a large tree root." Berrynose mewed and Leafpool snorted in annoyance.

"I am fine, Berrynose." she replied. "I could have easily treated myself. I'm not a kit you know."

"And you aren't a medicine cat either. So you couldn't have treated yourself." Jayfeather growled as he bent down and sniffed her paw. He turned and trotted over to his den. "Come on!" he snapped. Leafpool's ears drooped slightly as she limped over into the den. Lionblaze and Berrynose shared a look before Berrynose shook his head and left. Lionblaze sighed and finished his food and brought his brothers unfinished food to the medicine cat's den, only to find Leafpool leaving it.

~ooo~

Jayfeather had just finished treating her paw when Leafpool spoke. "So how are you doing Jayfeather? Are you running low on supplies? I could help you get more if you want."

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes. "No, I don't need anything and I'm fine. As fine as I will every be." he mewed curtly before leaving to the back of his den. He came back and dropped some poppy seeds in front of her. "Take these. They will lessen your pain." Leafpool licked them up and stared at Jayfeather longingly as he went to sort his herbs.

Jayfeather tried ignoring her, but to no avail. He snapped his head around and growled at her. "Stop staring at me!"

"I'm sorry Jayfeather, but I want to talk to you." she meowed softly. Jayfeather stalked over to her, ears flattened in anger.

"Talk about what? Talk about how sorry you are about what happened or talk about how ashamed you were after it happened?"

"No, I'm not ash-"

"Or do you want to talk about how sorry you are that Crowfeather didn't accept us as his kits? How humiliating it was when he openly denied us as his and how humiliating was that my mother was a medicine cat, a medicine cat that broke the rules! Yes Leafpool, let's talk about that, because I definitely had a thing or two to say about it!"

Leafpool backed away from him slightly, eyes filled with sadness and a little annoyance. "Jayfeather I do regret what happened, I truly do, but I don't regret what came after it. I had three beautiful kits who I loved even if I couldn't do it openly. I was able to watch them grow into strong, healthy warriors and even train one of my own into Thunderclan's proudest medicine cat. I am very proud of you all."

Jayfeather sneered. "But that also caused our sister to desert us and die! Have you ever thought of that? Do you even regret that?!"

Leafpool felt a pain deep inside her. Her daughter had died and she did blame herself for it, no matter what Squirrelflight said to soothe her she always blamed herself. Leafpool dipped her head. "I do Jayfeather, with all my heart and soul I do and I loved my daughter Hollyleaf dearly, but having you was a part of the prophecy. It was going to happen anyway."

Jayfeather snarled and Leafpool backed away some more. "So you knew this was going to happen huh? You knew she was going to die if you mated with that Windclan cat and you did it anyway?!"

Leafpool shook her head quickly. "No! I knew about the prophecy but I didn't know you were going to be in it! I didn't even know I was gong to have kits until it...happened."

Jayfeather snorted and turns around and walked back to his herbs. "I treated you already so leave. Come back for more poppy seeds at sundown." Leafpool sighed and half walked half limped out of the den. "Stop acting like you are my mother. I don't need you anymore." Leafpool heard those words before she completely left the den and her head dropped as she padded sadly to the warriors den, her tail dragging behind her.

~ooo~

Lionblaze watched as Leafpool walked out of then den and sighed. Another argument it seems. Leafpool would always try to talk to Jayfeather and Jayfeather would always throw it back in her face. Shouldn't he have at least forgiven her a little by now?

He walked in and dropped Jayfeather's half eaten thrush beside him. Jayfeather flicked his ears at him before sighing and walked over to Lionblaze and continuing to eat his thrush. When he finished he sat up, his tongue swiping across his whiskers. "Thank you, Lionblaze." He turned back to sorting his herbs.

Lionblaze took in a deep breath and released it. "Jayfeather..." He saw Jayfeather tense and he sighed. He was still angry, better wait until he has cooled down some. Lionblaze stood and walked towards the den entrance. "Don't forget to report to Bramblestar's den." He heard Jayfeather mutter and he left.

~ooo~

Jayfeather left Bramblestar's den before Leafpool, grumbling. She had a better dream than him it seemed. The cats she dreamed about had been having more fights with each other, but seem to have worked together in a dog attack. Apparently Skyclan was their ancestors too. Who would've thought their kicked out and forgotten clan was these strange cats' ancestors?

Molepaw ran into the camp panting wildly, eyes wide in fear. "Shadowclan have crossed the borders! They attacked us while we were training!" Bramblestar ran to the entrance. "Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Thornclaw and Ivypool, come with me! Mousewhisker, you and three other warriors stay ready in case we need more back up. Until then guard the camp and tighten the defenses. Shadowclan might have cats coming to attack the camp. We will send Molepaw back to you if we need you."

Bramblestar and his patrol ran out of the camp with Molepaw at the rear. Jayfeather ran to his den quickly and gathered the herbs he would need. "Mouse dung!" He muttered. He was almost out of cobwebs.

Shadowclan had of course attacked the camp. The Thunderclan warriors had fought them off bravely. Mousewhisker had taken Whitewing, Blossomfall and Briarlight to help Bramblestar as Molepaw had been sent back to get them. It didn't take long for attack to end. Some warriors were badly injured but most had only a few scratches.

~ooo~

Bramblestar had been fuming mad when he returned with the other cats to camp. He had a scratch going from his shoulder to his chest and his left ear had been shredded lightly and a bitten tail. He had been angry that after all that has happened Blackstar still wanted to fight over land. He had made sure to properly let him know just how mad he was about the fight and he was glad to know he had given Blackstar another color to his pelt, maybe even a few decorations of scars.

Blackstar had assumed just because they lost Firestar that they were weak. Well they had showed him. Had his warriors all been barely scratched in this fight he would have returned the favor to Blackstar, but he pushed the thought away. Even if they were fit enough they wouldn't do it. They don't need too. '_For now._' Bramblestar thought as Jayfeather applied salve to his wounds. Jayfeather had been complaining none stop about the attack and how stupid it was. The clan agreed with him. Stupid indeed. Jayfeather had then went out to collect more herbs, accompanied by three of the most fit warriors to help him.

When he returned Squirrelflight had ordered two cats to guard the camp. She was pregnant yes and had temporarily given Lionblaze her deputy position, but that didn't stop her from giving orders. This was for her unborn kits sake as much it was for her clan. Bramblestar chuckled. What a mother she would be.

The rest of the day went with caution but other than that, went smoothly. Shadowclan didn't attack again which was a relief. The kits played until they were to tired and at night they all went to their dens, Lionblaze and Cloudtail guarding the entrance.


	7. Guardian for Hire

(For all those who are confused on how this story goes, it is in this order: Thunderclan with Jayfeather and Leafpool's dreams and what happened that day, Cherry and her small patrol that reflects on what happened in Jayfeather's dream, Whitethunder and his patrol that reflects on Leafpool's dreams. Again, it goes like this: Thunderclan, Cherry, Whitethunder. And ive also been noted -and I am embarrassed by this- that I switched Autumnspot's name. It was currently Autumsfall. Im going to be working on the mistakes I have done in my story. Soooo sorry for the confused people. ^^" anyway, Cherry and her "kits" have a new recruit.)

Five days has passed now, marking a week that the group has traveled together. It had all went really smooth, fight free since the ambush five days ago. Cherry had them training every time they stopped for camp, urging them to be more precise with their attacks, to put more power behind them. Ocean, Luna and Sakura trained their hardest and best. They didn't want a repeat of last time, they didn't want any member of their group to fall in a fight.

Their strong determination to protect each other pushed them to and beyond their limits. They all trained together, two or three on one, one on one, especially Ocean and Sakura. Ocean wasn't as big as the cat that fought Sakura earlier, but he certainly was as strong. Cherry, who always supervised them, taught Sakura a few tricks on taking on a larger enemy. Sakura drank in the information eagerly, not wanting to make the same mistake twice.

By the end of their training they were dead tired and sore, but content with what they had done, confident that they had did their best. Cherry had told them to rest, saying that she would hunt for them because they earned it. Ocean wanted to object, but he was too tired to. He laid with his friends and talked, discussing battle tactics and joking around.

Luna teased Ocean, occasionally batting at his tail lightly clawing his back. _'Even after being dead tired they still fight'_ Sakura thought as she watched the two spar. A mischievous glint lit up her eyes. Perhaps it was their way of flirting? Sakura always was a trouble maker, maybe she can play the love cat too.

When Sakura got bored enough she joined into their fight, tackling Ocean in his side. Cherry returned and purred in amusement behind the fur of prey in her mouth as she watched the two she-cats' fight with Ocean. They were playing, that she knew, but it was also a way they test their abilities once more should another situation happen like last time.

She dropped the prey at the center of their small camp as the trio stopped their little battle. Sakura and Luna crowed their victory as Ocean complained about being double teamed. Sakura flicked a ear as she shrugged and lightly commented, "What can we say, she-cats stick together." Ocean grudgingly commented about she-cats and cunning minds, earning a meow of amusement from Cherry. The group ate their meals and wished each other goodnight before they went to sleep.

~ooo~

Sakura was again in her dream world with her two dream siblings waiting on her dutifully. Sakura trotted over to them happily and they once again played, even did a little of training. As she began to wake up her red older brother touched his muzzle to her ear. "Beware of a raven, little sister. He is cunning, but trustworthy." The white she-cat mimicked her brother, purring lightly. "Its wings will guard and protect you." Sakura returned the affection, a bit startled. They hadn't said anything to her since the attack. She took a step forward to ask them what they meant, but they had already stared fading away, waving their tails and smiling.

Sakura woke up feeling well rested and confused. Before they left Sakura had dutifully told her mother about her message from "Skyclan" warning her about a raven. Cheery tried to figure out the meaning, but shrugged it off. Why would they need a bird's help anyway?

They traveled to another grassy field. Cherry mused on how much nature was here at the human places and how much it surprised her, while the others played and rolled in the grass. They simple ignored Cherry as she scolded them on acting like kits. Sakura gave a sly smile as she whispered to the two cats beside her and they nodded and grinned, their smiles matching hers. They surrounded Cherry, their eyes trained tightly on her. Cherry lightly bristled and snapped at them, grinning as her tail lashed. They pounced on her and played.

As they walked through an alley of another human village, Luna joked on how Cherry always fussed at them daily for acting like kits, but she acted like one herself. Cherry light pushed her to the side with a playful growl and pointed her nose to the sky, say that that was only a one time thing. Ocean and Sakura exchanged glances. They were willing to bet two squirrels they could get Cherry to play with them again. They exited the alley and ran along the fence of some houses.

Cherry and her group began to get restless, bored. They itched for some action and could tell just by how they taunted the small human dog in another yard to chase after them, only to send it running back home whining with a shredded ears and a bloody nose. Luna hissed in frustration as she walked along the edge of the human walkpath, letting her claws slight occasionally to scrape at the ground. Ocean had been playing with the tip Sakura's tail, earning him a warning growl. Cheery had been frustrated as well. The blood of the Moonclan warrior running in her veins was pulsing angrily, itching for some blood to be spilled. At times like this, she would train with Whitethunder and his sister Moonfang.

Cherry felt a pang of loneliness. She missed her mate, his sister and his family. 'No, he is not my mate any longer' she corrected herself. He had broken the most important mating rules, he tried to harm a she-cat, with kits no less. No, he was no mate of hers. She half climbed half jumped onto the top of a human building and looked at the mountains. They were a bit closer, only a bit though, and they were heading into right direction. 'Good' she thought. She jumped down from the building and they ball continued on their way.

The sun was starting to set when they reached the near end of the human village, when there was a loud clanging sound. In an alley beside them was a turned over human messpit. Ocean narrowed his eyes and gave a warning growl as he lowered his ears. He was greeted by a tackled. Ocean tumbled with the cat who attacked him and Cherry, Luna and Sakura was instantly upon them, lashing out at the stray. They didn't stop til its yowls turned into whimpers and watched with immense satisfaction as it limped away, trailing blood.

Luna was about to comment on how refreshing that was, but Sakura stared into the alley, sharp green eyes fixed on a moving black figure. A long legged black cat walked out, his yellow and blue eyes glaring holes into her owns. His lean muscles rippled under his black pelts as he stalked towards them, long tail twitching. Cherry's eyes hardened as she stepped towards the tom. "Who are you," she asked in an icy voice. The tom didn't reply, only kept his mismatch colored eyes on Sakura. Sakura's fur started to prickly uncomfortably. She didn't like the way the tom was staring at her, the cold and deadly look that was held deep in his eyes.

Ocean snarled and stepped in front of Sakura and the mysterious tom snorted. He sat and curled his tail around his paws. "My name is Raven," he said slowly, as if he was talking to kits. He kept his eyes on Sakura as he did so. "My instincts told me to come here, and I was right to follow them." He looked at Cherry. "Let me join you on your quest."

Cherry's eyes widened in surprise. Luna gave a amused pur and Ocean sneered. Cherry growled lowly. "How do you know about our quest?" Ocean, Luna and Sakura gave Raven a suspicious look, furs bristling. Raven blinked slowly and sighed, shaking his head.

"I take it you are this she-cat's mother? She needs a guardian, doesn't she?" All of their eyes widened in surprise. Sakura played back the message her dream siblings had told her, mind reeling. This is what they meant? Not a bird, but a cat? Cherry was obviously thinking the same thing, because she took on a protective motherly stance that commanded authority. Raven watched her carefully and Sakura looked him over. Now that she noticed it, he looked to be the same age as her mother, maybe a few moons older? Sakura backed away as Cherry swept her tail in front of her. "How do you know this?" she mewed cautiously.

Raven looked down at his paws in thought. "I had a dream two cats told me to protect a pinkish she-cat and they trained me in the ways of their kind, the way of their clan. They called themselves Skyclan cats, or something dealing with ancestors in the skies. I am suppose to prove to you that I am able to guard her yes?" Cherry nodded then shot a quick glance back at Sakura. Sakura sat and shrugged. Maybe her dream siblings told him, maybe it was another ancestor, she has no clue.

Cherry looked him over. He was tall yes, nicely built and hopefully as ferocious as Skyclan said he was. Cherry looked back at Ocean. Ocean walked over to Raven, eyes cold in fury. "You want to guard MY little sister? How do we know you aren't lying? You could very well be aiming to kill her."

Raven stared back at the male, gears turning. _'Clearly he is her big brother, though he look nothing like her. What did they say?'_ He bowed his head, keeping his eyes locked with Ocean's. "I don't know how I can prove to you that I can protect her, but I'm willing to do anything."

Ocean snarled and bristled, eyes narrowing deadly. Raven tensed and bristled, a low growl rumbling in his throat. The male was clearly stronger than him, he knew that, but he was quicker. He could easily sweep under the tom... Just then, Ocean stopped and turned away,

padding towards the group of she-cats. Sakura gave Ocean a confused look and Ocean looked over his shoulder at Raven, who was still tensed and bristled. "Quick reaction. He can come with us. We are bound to run into trouble anyway, so he can prove his self in a fight."

Cheery narrowed her eyes. "And if he isn't worthy?"

"Then I will kill him, if he isn't dead already," Ocean meowed simply. "He will travel in the middle, where we all can keep our eyes on him, and he is to be nowhere near Sakura. He will start off on a low status like all of us; kit, then paw, then warrior. I will be his mentor and he will have to listen to what I say."

Ocean gave Raven a hard look and Raven shivered. He didn't like where this was going. 'Do this or die a coward.' The words echoed in his head and he sighed in resignation. "As you wish, Mentor."

Ocean frowned. "Just call me Ocean. Now can we go now? I'm hungry!" Luna snorted and Sakura shook her head. "You said now twice." He shrugged. Cherry chuckled and led the group the rest of the way out of human village, their new recruit in the middle of them as promised.


	8. Bet Of The Day

Its been a whole week now since they had left their clans, five days since they last heard Mudfur say something other than a giggle. Longclaw had proven to be an excellent hunter, owning up to her clan's specialty. Autumnspot still failed to realize why Sandclan was marked the wisest of the clans when Mudfur was nothing but a sack of say nothings and laughs. The cat was crazy, he was sure of it. Whitethunder turned out to still be the bossy puss he was born to be. Still doing the 'lion roar do as I command' thing. It irked him to no end.

They had just passed through the thick of some bushes when Mudfur burst into giggles again. Whitethunder turned and snarled at her. "STOP! GIGGLING!" His outburst only served to make Mudfur laugh, her shoulders trembling uncontrollably.

Longclaw rolled her eyes and Autumnspot groaned in frustration. Mudfur gave both Autumnspot and Whitethunder a mischievous look. "You both will get along today, even if its for a few seconds. I bet the juiciest prey in our camp killpile at moonhigh."

Both toms snarled and took her up on her bet. Autumnspot groaned as Mudfur started laughing again and Whitethunder dug his claws into the ground before spitting in pure annoyance before stalking off. Autumnspot and Longclaw waited until Mudfur settled before they set off after the angry white tom.

~ooo~

They hid in tall grasses, crouching so that none of them was seen as they heard human kits running around and playing in the grassy field. Whitethunder sneered and spat in disgust. "Humans..." Mudfur cocked her head.

"Why do we call them humans? They call themselves that yes, but do we have to call them that too? Why can't we just call them what they are based on their looks, like twolegs, or pinkfurs, or longpaws?"

Autumnspot snickered. "Longclaw use to be Longpaw. Ooh, and Longkit. I wonder, were you named because..."

"Finish that thought and I'll gut you like a rabbit."

Autumnspot snorted and ignore the killer glare Longclaw sent his way. Whitethunder growled at them lowly before he crept around the human kits, the other three right behind him. They froze as they heard one of the kits squeal and head their way, then he groaned. Of course they spotted them, him and Autumnspot had unusually bright furs.

He braced his self to run when he saw Autumnspot rear and hiss at the kit, baring his fangs and raked his claws over the kit's outstretched paw. The kit shrieked and wailed as it ran away. Whitethunder turned and glared at him. "Why did you do that?!" Autumnspot gave him a incredulous look. "What, did you expect me to let the kit grab me!"

Whitethunder hissed. "You didn't have to harm it though! It was a kit!"

Autumnspot sneered and flattened his ears. "So you care about someone else's kits being hurt, but you don't mind marking you mate while she is heavy with YOUR kits? You badger faced coward! You have the heart of a fox!"

Whitethunder stared shocked at Autumnspot before he trembled with rage. "YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF HARMING MY MATE?!"

Autumnspot growled lowly and crouched. "With every bone in my body I do. You hunger for nothing but power," he spat coldly, his fur bristling to make him look twice his size.

Longclaw went to intervene but Mudfur stopped her with a tail wrapped loosely around her neck. "Let them fight. Its what they have been doing for the past quarter moon anyway." Longclaw sat down and sighed, glaring at both of the male harshly. Whitethunder's growl was thunderous as he glared down at Autumnspot.

"I'm going to shred you first, then I'll focus on making it look like a dog accident."

Autumnspot tensed his muscled to pounce on Whitethunder, but then they heard a distant noise. They all froze and listened as the noise became louder and turned into barking. A dog barking. a LARGE dog barking. A black and brown dog came running their way, its ears flopping on its massive head as its maw opened wide, exposing its sharp teeth. The dog had on a studded spiked collar with a small silver circle dangling on the end of it.

It gave a loud, ear bursting growl as it saw them. All of the cats yowled and ran, the dog hard on their paws. Autumnspot, being the fastest, ran ahead of them quickly. Longclaw panted as she ran, looking back to see the dog right behind her. She gave a loud yelp as it snapped at her tail and she ran faster. Whitethunder glares at Autumnspot's tail and shouts at him. "I told you not to hurt the kit! Now look what you've done!"

Autumnspot snarled back at him, "Well that too bad! Focus on running, not wasting you crow breath on me!" Mudfur whimpered.

"We can't run forever! Up that tree!" All of the cats followed Mudfur's lead as she jumped up the tree and ran up to the first branch. The followed and Whitethunder gave a surprised yowl as the dog snapped the tip of his tail, just a hair breath away from the skin. They all sat on the branch, claws tearing the wood as they watched the dog barking up at them. They were panting from the run, from the surprise and shock.

A human walked over to the dog and petted its head. He looked up at the cats and shouted, waving it's big paw around before giving a order to the dog and walking away. The dog looked up at them and growled before sitting in front of the tree, beady eyes on them. Whitethunder turned and hissed at Autumnspot, who pointedly ignored him. Longclaw growled in annoyance. "The mutt is going to watch us until we come down. We're stuck!"

Mudfur laid the tip of her tail on Longclaw's shoulder. She then turned and looked at Whitethunder. "How did you know that dog was the human's?" Whitethunder snorted.

"We took this way when we went looking for Cherryblossom. The dog was very protective of those kits and glared at us as we passed."

Autumnspot glared at him. "You knew it was here and yet you lead us this way anyway?!"

"We wouldn't have to face the mutt if you wouldn't have hurt the kit!"

"Well I wouldn't have hurt the kit had I known they had a badger sized fleabag protecting it, important information that YOU didn't tell us! We barely made it here alive!"

Whitethunder went quiet. Longclaw dug her claws harshly into the branch. "Now how do we get down?! The thing will chew us alive if we even sweep our tail over the tip of the grass!"

Mudfur huffed as she looked down at the dog. "We will have to fight it you mouse brained kits."

They all gawked at her. Mudfur just stared back. Whitethunder was the first to come to his self, fur bristled. "You want us to fight THAT?!"

Mudfur tilted her head. "It should be easy for you Whitethunder. You took on a dog by yourself before." Whitethunder shook his head.

"Yea, but not a dog that big! This dog is stronger than the one I fought and triple its size! Its practically living on nothing but muscle!"

Mudfur purred. "Which is why you have three other cats by your side." The three cats looked at each other before looking back at Mudfur.

"You're crazy."

Mudfur groaned and shook her head. "You kits are so scary. Back in my apprenticeship we had brave, strong cats who never gave up and took on badgers by themselves. What has happened to our generation? They have definitely gotten more weaker, more scared."

Longclaw snarled at her. "We are not weak nor are we afraid Mudfur, just cautious!"

"There is a difference between cautious and afraid Longclaw," Mudfur countered. "You all are being afraid. You are trembling, all of you. Look at yourselves." They each looked at each other and they were indeed trembling. Autumnspot snorted and turned his head.

"The all powerful Whitethunder is trembling in fear. I'd never thought I'd get to see the day."

Whitethunder snapped at him before turning go Mudfur. "Ok, how do you think we should do this 'oh wise one'?"

Mudfur gave a grin that made the other cat's fur prickle. She looked down at the dog. "Wait until it is asleep. Then we will fight it."

Whitethunder shook his head. "No, we have to think of another plan."

~ooo~

The sun was halfway out of the sky when the cats agreed to the plans set and made their move. The plan was simple, well to Mudfur anyway. Autumnspot would jump down, knowing the dog would awaken, and taunt it. Autumnspot strongly objected to him being the bait but Longclaw hissed him into agreeing. While he was doing that the other cats would make their escape, and since he was faster than all of them he could easily out run it.

That was plan A. Plan B, they fight it, and they didn't want to fight it.

Autumnspot jumped down from the tree, tensing when the dog stirred. He slowly and cautiously walked circles around the dog before sitting down in front of it and stomping his paws on the ground. The dog stirred, but didn't wake up. Autumnspot gave a sigh of relief and shook his head. 'The dog is too dumb. it sleeps too hard,' he thought. He looked up at the others in the tree and grinned. He froze when he heard a growl. Autumnspot looked down at the dogs head and nearly squeaked because the beast's eyes were open and glaring at him. He stood stock still and stared back at the dog in shocked, then he turned tail and ran.

The dog leaped up barking and chased after him. Autumnspot ran it around circles in the grassy field, taking sharp turns and stopping to run back towards the dog only to run under it. The dog was howling in frustration and Autumnspot purred. This was too easy.

His head snapped up when he heard panicked yowls and inwardly swore. The dog saw the others coming down from the tree and chased them instead. Autumnspot gave a sigh before running after the dog. Plan B was in motion.

~ooo~

Whitethunder gave a surprised yowl when the dog left Autumnspot for them. The mutt was suppose to be after the Mr. Orange with Spots, not the others with none! The dog came barking and snarling, snapping its teeth at the fur on the tip of their tails.

"We need to split up," Whitethunder mewed. "Both of you go in the opposite direction, I will keep straight!" Mudfur rolled her eyes before she nodded, Longclaw nodding instantly.

Before any of them could carry out the order, however, the dog gave a loud and pained whine. Whitethunder looked back and watched as Autumnspot clung to the dog's head and was shredding it's ears. The dog tossed it head around wildly, trying to shake the feline off and threw him some feet away. The beast then shook it's head and charged at Autumnspot, fangs bared.

~ooo~

Autumnspot laid on the ground dazed and out of breath. The throw had left him dizzy and winded. He blurrily saw the dog coming his way and struggled to stand. He sighed and closed his eyes as he flopped back down on the ground. 'I'm too tired. I can't get away in time. I guess I won't see you after all sister.'

He waited to feel the dog's horrid teeth tear into his fur, but it didn't. He waited for the moment when he would be shaken and ripped apart, but it didn't come. What did happen though, surprised him. He opened his still kinda blurry green eyes and saw a white shape on the back of the dog and two other shapes, rusty red and brown under the dog. As his vision cleared he saw Longclaw and Mudfur attack the dog's legs while Whitethunder was clawing at it's back. The dog was snapping at them as they leaped out of the way, only to lash back out at it's legs again. Whitethunder was being tossed, but he still held on tightly to the dog's back. Mudfur's words went through his head as he watched. 'Back in my apprenticeship we had brave, strong cats who never gave up. What has happened to our generation?'

Autumnspot weakly stood and shook his self. He would not give up and wait to be rescued. His father always told him that he should not stop fighting, not even for breath. He could feel the strength returning to his legs and he stretched them. He then crouched and gave a fierce yowl as he launched his self at the dog, raking his claws across its muzzle.

~ooo~

Whitethunder didn't think as he ran after the dog and launched his self on its back. He only saw red as he furiously claws his hind claws into the dog's back. The blood of a Moonclan warrior pumped under his skin, his instincts telling him to harm and protect. He didn't even notice when Longclaw and Mudfur joined him by attacking the dogs legs. All he knew is that he need to stop the dog, prevent it from killing Autumnspot, his mate's brother. He had to protect him or his mate would be furious at him for not doing so. He couldn't disappoint her. Ever.

He sunk his claws into the dog's skin as it tried to toss him, then continued to claw at its back as it snapped at Longclaw and Mudfur. He looked up as he saw Autumnspot launch his self at the dog and rake his claw over its muzzle. The blood he saw from the scratch wound spurred him on and he returned to his clawing, only more vicious. Longclaw and Mudfur too seemed effected by Autumnspot rejoining the battle and attacked the dog with more power and ferocity.

~ooo~

They don't know how long they were attacking the dog, but its howling must have alerted it's humans. Autumnspot was hanging onto the dog's neck, securing his claws in the dog's scruff as he buried his fangs in the dogs throat when they heard a loud cracking noise. They froze at the noise and heard the humans howling in rage as they waved a shiny long stick around.

They pointed the stick in the air and the stick made a loud cracking noise again. The cats instantly let go of the dog and ran, yowling in terror. They didn't even turn around to see the humans carry the tired and beaten dog to their building, they kept running. When they were sure they were safe, secure under a bush, they laughed. They laughed like Mudfur did earlier.

As they calmed down (except for Mudfur who was still laughing), Longclaw started cleaning the blood off of her paws. The others started to mimic her and Autumnspot purred as he looked around at them. "That was awesome!"

Longclaw nodded eagerly. "It was! I mean, we took on a really huge dog, and it couldn't touch us!"

Mudfur jumped out of the bush and crouched, mimicking the attack she did on the dog's legs. The others joined her then tumbled over in laughter again. Whitethunder sat tall and gazed at them all proudly as he purred. "The way you all acted today was amazing. In a battle like that you all would've been great Moonclan warriors."

Mudfur puffed her chest out and purred as Longclaw flicked her ears, looked away shyly. "We'll we wouldn't have done it had you not launched yourself at the mutt when it was about to attack Autumnspot."

Mudfur gave a agreeing mew. "Yes indeed. That was very heroic of you Whitethunder, putting your differences aside to save your rival."

Whitethunder purred louder and dipped his head. "Thank you, Mudfur."

Autumnspot stayed quiet as he fidgeted nervously, shifting from paw to paw. They all looked at him curiously, Longclaw walking over to him. "Are you alright Autumnspot? Did the fleabag hurt you?"

Autumnspot shook his head and looked at them all. He dipped his head to them. "Thank you for saving me. I would be dead if it wasn't for you all. It hurt me to realize that I would be able to see my sister again and I am grateful. Again, thank you."

They all stared at him with wide eyes. Whitethunder padded over to him and rested his tail on the orange tom's shoulder. "You are welcome, though there is no need for the big thank you. We are a team now and we need to protect each other. Its that's and the fact that Cherryblossom would shred me if I didn't at least try save you. You are her brother, and I am suppose to look after those she holds dear if they are in my care. Its part of me being her mate. Besides," he gave Autumnspot a amused glare, "no one in my patrol dies, not even the annoying kit." Autumnspot purred happily, though he bristled at being called a kit, again.

Longclaw grinned. "Yea, and look at it as  
payback! When the dog chased after us you distracted it so we could get away! If you ask me, we should be thanking you!"

Autumnspot licked his paw to distract himself from blushing. "It was nothing. Like Whitethunder said, we are a team now." Whitethunder looked at Autumnspot and Autumnspot looked at Whitethunder. They grinned at each other, no hatred or malice in it.

Mudfur chuckled as she looked at both toms. "See? I told you you would be getting along today, just like family!"

Autumnspot and Whitethunder froze as realization danced on their faces. They quickly turned and spat at each other before Whitethunder walked off. "Let's go! We have to move before it gets too dark and set up camp!" Longclaw and Mudfur followed while laughing, Autumnspot glumly bringing up the rear. Both toms were sulking. They had lost the bet with Mudfur.


	9. Mother Of A Lion

(A little bit of mother-son bonding, little bit of a angry Jayfeather.)

Leafpool padded out of the warriors den. Brackenfur had talked with her through the night about Jayfeather. He had heard from Berrynose's rumor and a bit of info from Lionblaze that her and Jayfeather had gotten into an argument, again. Brackenfur told her that she should give up on Jayfeather, telling her that he won't be forgiving her any time sooner, a trait he must of inherited from his father.

Then again he did inherit it from Crowfeather, because it is not a trait in her family. Her father was a forgivable cat, though there had to be very good proof from the other side. She hoped that Jayfeather would forgive her soon. Even Hollyleaf had decided to forgive her, and Lionblaze was starting to. He had already told her today they would go hunting on their own, just the two of them. It made Leafpool warm inside, knowing her son was going to give her a chance. One of her sons.

Leafpool inwardly swore. It always lead back to Jayfeather. What could she do to prove to him that she was sorry, that she is trying to make up for her mistakes, and has been for moons. She wished for more kits, ones she could openly care for this time. She knew though that it wouldn't happen. No cat wanted a use-to-be medicine cat. Leafpool looked up to the clear blue sky.

_'Starclan, give me a sign.'_

She padded over to Bramblestar's den and sat beside Jayfeather, though not too close. She looked at Squirrelflight's swelling belly and purred. In about a moon she would be ready. "Shouldn't you be in the nursery now Squirrelflight? Its around this time that you should be resting, not prancing around like a warrior."

Squirrelflight snorted and tossed her head. "I AM a warrior." Bramblestar rubbed his nose against the edge of Squirrelflight's ear.

"A warrior yes, but with kits. Sorreltail, Daisy and Poppyfrost are waiting for you to come to them. They already have a moss bed set up for you."  
Squirrelflight flickered her tail as she sighed. "Let me stay here one more night. Please? I'll go there tomorrow I promise."

"And you will stay, right?" Bramblestar narrowed his eyes as he gave his mate a serious look. He gave a satisfied purr when Squirrelflight nodded and licked her head. "Ok, one more night." Squirrelflight purred loudly and Leafpool shook her head. Her sister could be such a kit at times. Bramblestar looked at them both as he curled his tail around his paws. "Well?" Jayfeather shook his head.

"I haven't had any dream last night. Nothing but dream walking. It seems that my dream cats aren't doing anything special."

Bramblestar nodded and looked over to Leafpool who also shook her head. "Nothing. I dreamed about kits actually. Little orange and black ones." She gave Squirrelflight a knowing look and smirked. Squirrelflight fixed her a glare, though behind it was a 'you are telling me everything' look. Bramblestar nodded and dismissed them both.

As the two cats exited Bramblestar's den, Leafpool slowly padded over to Jayfeather, who had quickly made it over to the freshkill pile to grab a meal. Foxleap looked over at them from where he was sitting with Briarlight and shook his head. "Two mice say he walks away from her."

Briarlight snorted. "Three says he hisses at her."

Leafpool grabbed a squirrel from the pile and sat as close to him as she could. She tensed, waiting for a snide comment or a hateful glare, but Jayfeather just sat there and ignored her, focussing on eating his thrush instead. Leafpool relaxed and ate. He had let her eat with him, that meant something right? _'Is he starting to forgive me'_ she wondered. The though would have made her purr out loud, though she didn't want to ruin her chance she had now.

She looked up as Jayfeather rose and turned his blind but full or hate eyes towards her, his food finished. He bared his teeth at her and clawed the ground as she heard him mutter something along the lines of "Windclan lover".

Leafpool bristled. She was NOT a Windclan lover! Maybe she was before but...

Leafpool shrunk inside and watched as Jayfeather padded back to the medicine cat den. Does everyone still think she is a Windclan lover? Foxleap walked over to her smiling. Nope, not quite. "Hey Leafpool, Lionblaze wanted me to remind you about your private hunt or whatever."

Leafpool nodded her thanks and Foxleap laid his tail sympathetically on her shoulder before walking away. Actions speak more than words it seems. Leafpool finished her squirrel just as Lionblaze walked over to her from the medicine cat den, arching his back. With a curt nod he lead the way out of the camp.

~ooo~

Both cats ran through the forest and along the trees. They didn't care about the prey scurrying away from them in fear, they would get them later. As they slowed down into a steady trot, Lionblaze looked over to Leafpool. "How did you do it?"

Leafpool flicked an ear. "How did I do what, Lionblaze?"

"How did that come to this. I mean, how did you even meet Crowfeather in the first place," Lionblaze growled as dug his claws slightly in the ground while he walked. Leafpool stopped and gazed along the trees. She sighed as she sat and curled her tail over her paws.

"It is a really long story, Lionblaze. I don't think we have time for it."

Lionblaze narrowed his eyes. "We have plenty of time. Its the reason why we are out here and alone."

Leafpool's ears drooped. "The clan will wonder where we are..."

Lionblaze snapped at her, his irritation running over. "The clan will be fine so long as we bring back prey! I already told Bramblestar we will be out for a while." He sighed as he sat. "I want to give you a chance Leafpool, but I cannot do that if you don't tell me the whole story. I can't keep thinking in my head that you saw Crowfeather while you were looking for herbs and then you both snuck off. Its pointless." Leafpool closed her eyes. _'I owe him this much I suppose.'_

"Alright, I'll tell you."

And she did. She told him about the journey Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, Feathertail and Stormfur went on to meet the Tribe of Rushing Water, a clan of cats who lived in the mountains. She told him about the prophecy then, and how Feathertail died protecting the cats, how Crowfeather had fallen in love with her. She then told Lionblaze how she had met Crowfeather, how they had run away together and mated (Lionblaze told her to skip that part, earning him a chuckle from Leafpool). She told him how she and Crowfeather came into their camp over run my badgers. She told him about Midnight and how Cinderpelt died and how Crowfeather and her parted ways. She told him about the journey with all the clans to find a new home and how she had begged Squirrelflight to take him, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf in as her kits. She told him everything up until the moment of the final battle, even how bad she felt about Crowfeather disowning them and how bad she felt about Hollyleaf's death.

By the time she was done speaking the sun was starting to sink. Leafpool pawed the ground as she relived the recent memories. It had all been so long ago. Leafpool sighed. How she did want kits again.

Lionblaze was very quiet as he digested all that Leafpool told him. Leafpool shifted nervously as she waited for his reply. A den full of thoughts ran through her head. What if he forgave her, agreed to allow her to be his mother, to put the past behind them and love her. Leafpool closed her eyes. That would be a big big relief. But then, what if it wasn't enough? What if he didn't care and he still hated her? Leafpool visibly shuddered. If he wanted to, then it was Ok. At least he knew the story right?

Leafpool flinched as Lionblaze suddenly spoke up, surprising her out of her thoughts. "I forgive you, Leafpool." Leafpool's heart jumped. He forgave her. He put the past behind him. "But," he said, and Leafpool's heart stopped. Of course, she didn't expect it to be that easy. Not really. Maybe a little.

Lionblaze gave a amused purr. Apparently the look on her face was priceless. "But," he continued, "it will take a while to completely get over you past mistakes. It was very harsh on us." Leafpool have a short nod. She had saw that coming. Both cats stood and stretched before setting off as a slow walk.

Lionblaze rested his tail on Leafpool's flank. "Other than that, I am happy to have my mother with me at least. I'm sure Hollyleaf would enjoy having a mother-daughter hunt with you."

Leafpool was above the clouds. Lionblaze had called her mother, his mother. When Lionblaze nuzzled her she returned it with much eagerness and love. Then the two broke off to hunt.

As they walked into the camp the cats currently outside their dens and talking stared at them. It wasn't because of the two squirrels, three mice and a mole they had caught together no, it was because Leafpool was smiling and her eyes were bright with life. Nobody expected that reaction from the use-to-be medicine cat. They expected her to come back with a drooped tail and her head hung in defeat, not with a high held. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar were especially surprised. They hadn't expected Lionblaze to be walking so close to Leafpool, head held high and proud. The family love that emitted from the two was overwhelming, though not as powerful as Leafpool's happiness.

They watched with awe as the two placed their kills in the freshkill pile and watched as the two shared prey and talked like nothing ever happened between them. When it was time for Leafpool to be on guard duty as the clan retired to their dens, Leafpool and Lionblaze touched noses and Leafpool gave him three brisk licks to his head and bid him goodnight, her eyes shining with happiness only a mother could show.

Bramblestar walked Squirrelflight over to the nursery and licked her ear goodnight, leaving her with a stern warning to stay in the den. As he left he heard the queens start chatting. He wondered if it was a really good idea to leave Squirrelflight to the queens, again.

As Lionblaze settled into his den, the warriors hammered him with questions. He only smiled. "I forgave her, and now we are working on our relationship. It feels good to have my mother around actually."

Brackenfur smiled at him as Dustpelt wished him happy luck. Cinderheart walked into the den looming dead tired. She had muttered something about helping Jayfeather with herbs before she fell onto her moss bed and was instantly asleep. Lionblaze chuckled and asked Dustpelt when he was going to retire to the elders den. Dustpelt snorted before he curled up in his bed. Lionblaze grinned and yawned before he succumbed to sleep. That night Lionblaze dreamed of six kits, some with ginger fur and some with black.

~ooo~

As the clan slept Jayfeather was fuming in his den. He didn't need to see to know what was going on in the clan. Leafpool was happy and Lionblaze had forgiven her. Leafpool had attempted today to eat by him. He let her, right until he finished his food.

After muttering threats to her under his breath he went to his den to talk to Lionblaze, ranting about how Leafpool shouldn't be forgiven, cant be forgiven. And yet after all the pain they had gone through, all the pain that Leafpool left them, Lionblaze had forgiven her. Jayfeather curled up in his bed and slept, and he  
slept in fury.


	10. Lesson Learned

(A little lesson for Raven to learn.)

Ocean snarled at Raven'paw' as the tom walked past Sakura. Cherry watched in amusement and appraisal as Ocean handled his new apprentice/prisoner. Sakura and Luna were suspicious of the cat, as was Cherry herself. On what Earth does a cat suddenly walk up and ask to be the guardian of your daughter? The black tom looked annoyed if that was the safest way to put it. He had to fetch bedding for them and hunt, not to mention searching the for ticks and fleas. Sakura, Ocean and Luna had to do that themselves, but when Raven entered the picture all of their duties were given to him.

It has been three days since he had been recruited and he's already thinking about quitting, Cherry was sure off it. Luna had been complaining about how her moss bed was prickly and itchy she has been feeling. Cherry chuckled to herself. The poor tom was going to lose all his fur if that kept up.

It wasn't until they reached a human place that housed cows and horses did the tom hisses and bristle his fur at Ocean. "That's it! I am not doing this anymore!"

Ocean flicked an ear, giving him a agitated look. "Doing what, Ravenpaw?"

Raven snarled at the name. "STOP CALLING ME THAT! I'm not your apprentice anymore! Just let me be the guardian of the cat!" Luna bristled and Cherry snarled.

"And what makes you think you can that you are fit enough to protect my daughter and guard her from unworthy toms? To keep her alive in a battle?"

Sakura snorted. "I can very well handle myself," she muttered lowly.

Raven glared at Cherry. "I am fully capable of protecting her!"

Ocean's eyes gleamed dangerously. "Are you really Raven? You think that you are capable enough to protect Sakura? My little sister?" Raven yowled.

"You aren't even related!"

Sakura snarled and bared her long fangs. "Its the thought that counts! Ocean has been like a big brother to me since we were kits! I consider him as family. The same with Luna."

"And that automatically makes them my kits," Cherry meowed as she swept her tail over all of her kits. "I raised them and trained them. It is obvious we are a family, Raven. If you cannot respect that then you have to leave."

Raven gave them all a strange look before he growled. "I am fully capable of protecting her." Ocean slid his claws out. "Then prove it. Here is your test."

With a loud yowl he raised his paw and knocked Sakura off her paws, making her land hard on her side. Luna and Cherry sat by and watched as Sakura flailed in surprise while Ocean mercilessly attacked her. Raven watched shocked as this happened and he glared at them. "Aren't you going to help her?! Isn't she your daughter and sister?!"

Luna bared her fangs. "You said you are able to protect her, go and do it."

He flattened his ears as he heard Sakura give a pain yowl. He saw the dark spot on her fur where the blood was and with a yowl he jumped on Ocean and raked his hind claws down the blue male's back. Ocean turned his head and grabbed Raven's paw, biting it and pulled the raven tom off his back.

Raven was up as quickly as he landed and dodged Oceans blows swiftly, leaping in to attack the other tom whenever he could. He saw an opening when Ocean left his flank off guard and dove, claws waiting to sink into the dust blue fur. What he didn't expect however, was to be knocked to the ground by a powerful blow that made him roll a couple time before he came to a complete stop. His head was pounding and his vision was blurry, his side was in pain and he could feel the blood leaking from the obvious wound. His heart pounded in momentary fear as a large law was planted on his neck, claws latching on to his neck fur. He shuddered as Ocean leaned down to his ear and snarled.

"Just because an opponent leaves his flank unprotected, doesn't me he didn't do accidentally. Like just now, it could've been a trap to lure you in."

Raven winced as Ocean's claws scrapped over his skin. "At this moment, you are dead, and so is Sakura, the she cat you were suppose to protect. You failed your job as her guardian and being that she was the last of Cherry's kits, their bloodline just ran out. Congratulations." He heard Ocean snort. "I only used half my strength you know."

As Ocean removed his paw Raven slowly stood, legs wobbly. He looked up at the cats before him and sighed, hanging his head. Cherry was giving him such a disappointed glare. 'I was better off a lone cat, like I was before. I didn't have to watch out for anyone because I only watched myself,' he thought as he limped over to the group.

In his mind he flashed back to last week. He had gotten into a bad fight with a group of cats and was about to be killed. As the cat that was about to kill him raised his paw, Raven went into a haze. He saw two cats in a meadow, a large bulky red tom and a white she cat.

"You don't have to die. I can help you, if you help us." Raven remembered readily agreeing with the tom. He didn't want to die. He'd do anything to live. Though he could've already been dead, but he didn't know that.

The white she cat spoke, "If you prove that you can be the guardian to our little sister and protect her, if you promise us this then we will help you survive, live."

The red tom's green eyes gleamed. "For longer than you can think, along with giving you the speed you need." Power and speed, all to protect some she cat. Ok, easy.

"I will do it."

Raven remembered his self saying that. He remembered the training and the things they told him to say, the feeling of it happening for moons before the cats went away with one warning. "If you go back on your deal, Raven, we will see that you die a horrible death."

He remembered coming back to the present and seeing the cat above him raise a long clawed paw and he remembered that on instinct he lashed out and grabbed the cat's neck with his surprisingly quick reflexes and strong jaws, ending its life. He remembered the meeting place they told him to go to in his "dream".

It dawned on him that had he been foolish and it was a true battle, if Sakura was truly dead that he would die too. Guilt coursed through him. The cats did say he had to prove his self. He looked at Ocean, who was nursing his sister's wounds. "I'm sorry Sakura. I tried to hurt you as little as possible. Are the scratches too deep?"

Sakura shook her head. "It was just like when we train, its no big deal. Had you warned me before hand though," she gave Ocean and low growl. Ocean looked away sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, but if I had told you it wouldn't be real enough." Sakura nodded.

"True..."

She looked past Ocean as she saw Raven passing over to them, head hung. When the black tom sat/crouched in front of Ocean, Ocean looked down him, angry and disgusted. "Do you see what I am telling you now? You may be older than me Raven, but you don't know what I know. You aren't trained long enough to know. I've been at this since I was eight moons old." Raven nodded.

"I know this now and I am sorry. I realized that had this been a serious situation, I would have failed. Will you give me another chance?" He dared to look up at Ocean, heh, he is looking up to people now, strange since he is taller than the youngster. Ocean glare at him with steel light blue eyes before he sighed.

"Ok, since your speed is nothing to joke around with. We could use that." Raven nodded. "Ok."

Cherry growled at him. "Next time you WILL die, should you make that mistake again. Come, let me look at your wound."

After Raven's wound was looked at the group set out again. When they day ended and they made camp Raven made sure to listen to Ocean's instructions. He needs to improve his skills so that he could protect this she cat, because she was the light to his path, the key to his life.


	11. Stories and Old Warnings

(Just getting to know the clans a bit, I hope. Translations are at the bottom of the chapter. Enjoy ^^)

Mudfur pounced out of the bushes and snapped the neck of an unsuspecting blue jay. She picked up her prey and walked towards the camp of her companions, digging up the small vole she buried previously on the way. '_Oh what a beautiful night,_' she thought as she looked up at the sky, staring at the claw shaped moon. In another week it will be the half moon and she wondered if her clan was Ok, if they were fairing well and if her grandkits were paws yet. She wondered if Torntail, her son and the Sandclan medicine cat, had gotten the message from Skyclan like her mysterious friend had told her he would. Then she wondered about Torntail's mate, guessing when the queen was due to have her kits. Mudfur shook her head. She had just wondered whether Torntail's apprentice, Pinepaw, earned her medicine cat name. Knowing that fiery little she cat, she probably didn't.

As she dropped her prey in he middle of the small camp her companions made, Longclaw lazily looked at her. "What took you so long Mudfur? Bones finally catching up to their age?"

Mudfur chuckled as she sat beside the rusty colored she cat. "No, that won't happen for moons to come." Autumnspot snorted as he dropped his bird and plump mouse in the prey pile.

"I won't be surprise if she has nine lives. She clearly doesn't expect to being retiring to the elders den any time soon."

Mudfur lashed her tail. "You bet your fur I won't. Its the fact that I can't actually. I promised a friend I won't retire until I see her kits."

Whitethunder looked up from licking his fur and narrowed his eyes. "Didn't Rustlerīdā say two moons ago that Sandclan had two expecting queens?" Mudfur nodded and Whitethunder groaned. "If the are as crazy as you then your clan needs to stop growing."

"And if your clan's queens have kits as stubborn and arrogant as you then I don't think they need to be a clan period," Mudfur countered. Whitethunder gave the seasoned she cat a warning growl before continuing to clean his fur. Autumnspot shook his head.

"You clean your self like humans clean their fluffy kittypets. Its really annoying." Whitethunder glared at him.

"A future leader needs to keep up his looks. In case you have forgotten, Autumnspot, Moonclan cats are know for their well kept pelts and ruthlessness. It doesn't surprise me that Sunclan cats are messy, mangy rogues." Autumnspot bristled and growled lowly at Whitethunder, but the white tom ignored him. He didn't expect the younger to know about being a deputy. He wasn't fair for the job anyway.

Mudfur sighed and lied down,tucking her paws under her chest. "I think that we should share some things about ourselves, or clans." The cats bristled and glared at her. Longclaw growled.

"We will not share our clan secrets. I will not share my clan's secrets! I'm no traitor!"

Mudfur flicked an ear in amusement. "I didn't say share secrets, more like sharing a bit of clan news, what our clans are. We can start out with our clans' reputation. Sandclan is the Wisdom of the clans, known for us being the wisest, negotiable and peaceful of the clans. Start like that."

Autumnspot snorted. "I don't know WHO gave you guys that title." He sat up and purred, eyes half lidded. "Sunclan is knowing for their bravery, honor and loyalty. We are the Heart of the clans, and we are the Courageous."

"And you are thieves."

Autumnspot smirked, glaring at Whitethunder. "And that."

Whitethunder lifted his head high, eyes ferocious but proud. "We Moonclan cats are the most fiercest, merciless, bloodthirsty, cunning and strongest of the clans. We use our savagery to weaken our enemies and we crush all foes. Moonclan is and forever will be the Strength of the clans."

Longclaw's tail lashed as she stood. "We are the stealthiest cats and the most agile. We hide in the shadow away from our enemies. We know everything about our enemies and we have the intelligence needed and point out their weak points. We are the Knowledge of the clans, the Mind."

Mudfur purred as she looked around at them. "And that makes us warriors."

Whitethunder gave Mudfur a curious look. "Why did you make us say this Mudfur?"

Mudfur grinned. "I am sure you know how our clans came to be?" All but Whitethunder nodded his head and Autumnspot hissed at him.

"You are a deputy and yet you don't know how the clan came to be?! Some leader you will make!" Whitethunder snapped at him. "Yelloweclipse never told us." Mudfur closed her eyes.

"Well then youngsters, sit and let me tell you."

They all sat, Longclaw and Autumnspot still giving Whitethunder disbelieving looks. Mudfur stayed quiet for a while, gathering her thoughts. When she opened her eyes, the yellow orbs seem to shine. "Moons upon moons ago there lived four cat who were once best friends. Sun was a orange furred tom with green eyes as bright as the grass, the leader of them and the bravest. Moon was a creme colored she cat, her eyes as blue as the big waters, the strongest. Dark was a black she cat, eyes yellow as the flames, the intelligent and Sand was a light brown tom with miscolored eyes, both blue and brown, the wisest."

"They grew up with the humans, but as they got older they grew tired of the human ways and ran into the wilds. They met up in the forest where our clans live in now and played and had fun together. In fights they protected each other, using their wits and talents. Moon was always the first to attack, throwing her enemies off balance and shortening their numbers, or weakening them. Dark was the one who found the weakness of the enemies and exploited them to her friends. Sand would try to reason with the enemies first, offering them their chance to escape, though when they chose to fight it was Sun who called out and encouraged his friends. They were really a unstoppable group, very close to each other."

"It was one day when their strong friendship started growing dull. They ventured out and looked for other cats like themselves. When they returned they realized how different they were, and pointed them out. Sun didn't like the fact that Moon was so bloodthirsty and Dark didn't like the fact that Sand was so, how you kits say it these days, loony, that he always wanted to talk. The cats grew farther apart and separated. Hatred, jealously and greed started to set into their hearts. They recruited cats of their own and made themselves leaders, calling themselves rīdā and training their warriors their way. They fought for territories and prey, killing cats who trespassed. They called themselves a clan."

"It wasn't until the she cat that was to be mated with Sand left him for Sun and was heavy with his kits did Sand wage war against Sun and his cats out of jealousy and heart break. In the battle Sand killed the she cat, slashing open her stomach and killing her unborn kits as she died of blood loss. In his grief Sun attacked and killed his friend. Moon had secretly fallen in love with Sand, even though they were enemies, so when Sun killed Sand, Moon killed Sun. Dark had fought Moon then, since there was only two clans left and both killed each other."

"The clans wailed at the lost of their rīdā and vowed never to fight against each other again, and if they were to fight that it would not be major nor deadly. They named their clans after their founders and found out about Skyclan later on, when two cats from each clan dreamed of their first fallen leader. Sand, Moon, Dark and Sun talked to their clan through the chosen cats. The cats who dreamed of ancestors were chosen as medicine cats, and any kit who had their talent or shared their interest was to be a medicine cat's apprentice. Rules about mating and leadership was given too them, along with other rules. Bonding Under the Stars was created moons later, and it was then that the clans was completely whole. That how the clans were made."

Whitethunder blinked and looked down at his paws. Autumnspot rose to his paws and stretched. "I like the mating rules. Can you tell us that story Mudfur?" Autumnspot silently glared at Whitethunder as he requested this.

Mudfur smiled. "Ah yes, the Mating Laws. That is an interesting story. A mated pair, Goldenclaw and Dapplefur, granddaughter of Dark. They were not, a stable pair. Goldenclaw abused his mate, then abandoned her. He did not know she was with kits, until that day she ran away. When they found her a moon later she had been dead, ripped apart by a fox and her stomach had been shredded, along with two newborn kits. Three other kits were found under a bush. It was assumed that Dapplefur had tried to hide her kits before the fox found her, but was too late. Goldenclaw took his kits home and raised them."

"Goldenclaw trained his own kits after he had begged his current leader to let him. He hated his two daughters, because they reminded him of their mother and he thought they were utterly useless. He took them out secretly and killed them, then blamed the crime on a fox that ran away. Goldenclaw was then convinced that all she cats were weak, and killed every she kit the clan had. His son, Spottedpaw, knew of his father's doings and as he grew up he planned and planned to reveal his father and his crimes ,to revenge his sister and the other she kits. Spottedpaw did whatever he could to earn his father's favor, and when he earned his warrior name Spottedclaw, he strived to become deputy. When he did he did his best to earn his clan's approval, and when the time came and the previous rīdā died, he became rīdā and his mate, Grassfeather became the deputy. They told the clan of Goldenclaw's crimes, Grassfeather saying that she only survived because her mother his her. They had him marked and shunned as a Mesuneko Kirā. They then let him die in a badger attack."

"The rule was passed through Spottedrīdā at Bonding Under the Stars that every she cat was to be treasured and taken care of, and the she kits to have a guardian, a cat the parents could trust to protect their daughters. It also became another rule of the Mating Law, never abuse your mate, especially the female. Always protect them and be with them. This is a law that Skyclan agreed with readily, and from Skyclan Dapplefur warned that if these rules rules were to be broken that she would punish both mates."

Longclaw nodded. "A fair consequence. I'm not ashamed to say that some of us she cats aren't as innocent as we seem."

Autumnspot flattened his ears. "True that, but it is still most of the males fault. Haven't you notice we don't have as much she cats as we do toms?"

Mudfur dipped her head. "Yes, I've noticed, and I'm sure we are not the only ones. If this keeps up, we won't have a clan period. But I think this is enough talk for tonight. We must rest for tomorrow."

They ate andmurmured their good nights and went to bed. As Whitethunder sat at the edge of their camp to take first watch Mudfur padded over to him. Whitethunder frowned. The brown she cat's eyes looked hazier than usual. She bared her fangs at him and growled. Her voice sounded distant, and her eyes sparkled like the stars.

"You have failed, Kittosatsujin. Skyclan has taken your precious things away and you still don't repent. Right your ways soon or perish."

Whitethunder tensed. Had Mudfur just insulted him, had she just called him a kit murder? He has done no such thing! He bared his fangs to snarl at Mudfur, but the she cat had already padded away over to her nest. Whitethunder closed his eyes and shook his head. He would question here about it later. He frowned. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to him.

(Translations:  
Mesuneko Kirā- she cat murder  
Kittosatsujin- kit murderer)


	12. Motherless and Threatened

(Well, I think it is time we fully meet Sakura's siblings. Keep in mind that I still think of Jayfeather as my least favorite cat, I told you my -pointless- reason. I just have a sadistic pleasure for cat fights, and I couldn't help but type it! Besides, I am pretty sure Leafpool was getting tired of Jayfeather's crap and fur balls. Oops... Spoiled it...I think. Oh well. *shrugs* onwards with the chapter!

Oh, and since I can't find a way to reply to you guys on your reviews without posting a review on my own story -that feels really creepy to me- I'll reply to you in my little parenthesis notes here. To Warriorsgirl, I'm sorry you won't favorite the story. People have different viewings of the whole Jayfeather-Leafpool thing. I just decided to keep the hatred in for my little plot *evil twinkle* So sorry for making him a complete butt. *snickers* butt. I'm glad you like the story still though. I'm gonna work harder on it more than ever now! Greystar thank you for liking it and all you others. Super nervous when I wrote this. Very much appreciated. Thank you for the tips Mudkip. They really helped, I think. Would you scold me if I told you I never really paid attention in grammar class in fourth grade? ^^; *nervous chuckle* that and I text waaaaaay to much for my liking XD Destiny I think I kinda explain how the story goes in one of these chapters. Thank you for mentioning it. I completely ignored my beta's/best friend's warning about the confusion.

Iiiiiiii think that's all of them? Lolz if I missed some much kisses, the chocolate ones! In this chapter we get to know a "little" about my clan cat's nature. Cruelty, ya know, that stuff. And OMG THIS CHAPTER HAS 6K+ WORDS! Ok like I said before, onwards with the chapter!)

Jayfeather's dream~

He was at the same place. '_It has been a while since I've been here, and it seems as though it had gotten less foggier than it was last time,_' Jayfeather thought.

Jayfeather started walking again around the mist. He strained his ears to pick up the slightest sound and trained his paws to walk as quietly as he could. He stopped walking when he heard talking, then he ran to the voices. He stopped on top of a hill and turned his head to the direction of the voices, which was again below him.

A cat was talking. He saw in the mist what was now certainly red fur. And surrounding that red fur was the blue, white, black and pink fur. They were walking, talking. The red furred cat he guessed was supposedly the leader, because she led them. And because they listened to her. He sat there and waited while he too listened to whatever he could of the faded out voices. He got nothing out of it other than stray words, like laws and betrayal. Jayfeather could've swore he heard the words clan wars, but he shook it off.

He waited for something, anything to happen, but nothing did. They just kept walking and talking. '_Are you kidding me?_' Jayfeather thought. All of a sudden he felt, he felt lonely, like he was missing something. He didnt know what he was missing though. The feeling left as soon as it came, so he filed it away in his mind for later.

He was about to give up and leave, but then he heard voices. And barking. Well that couldn't be good. '_Twolegs!_' He yelled inside his head. At that same time he heard one of the cats yell the word human. What was a human?

Jayfeather watched with wide eyes as tall greyish figure appears. The twoleg was loud and made the cats scatter. It's mutt then ran out of nowhere and chased the cats up a tree. It was by luck that they made it, because the blueish one almost had his tail chewed off. The dog stayed for what seemed like hours, and Jayfeather gave a sigh of relief when it went away. The cats then jumped from their tree and continued on. It began to get dark and Jayfeather yipped in joy. He was waking up.

Leafpool's dream~

She was in a tree this time, not a ledge. It was still foggy, but a bit clearer. She looked down as she heard running. A shadowed figure showed, but it looked more grey. Three more shadowy figures appeared. One looked orange, one looked...well...dark red, orange? The other looked brown.

The greyish one walked over and sat. He spoke softly and the orange cat walked over to him. What happened next took her by surprise. The orange looking one spat and yowled at the grey one. The grey one stood and spat back, but became more silent as the orange one continued talking. She strained her ears to listen. She heard a loud and accusing voice say "Kittosatsujin!" Leafpool frowned. What was that? What did it mean? The grey cat had backed away and sat down.

The reddish cat mewed something, then the brown. The orange one sat and began talking with them. Her eyes widened and ears perked as she heard one mew 'prophecy'. She had quickly came to a conclusion when she heard the word said again. This was a message from Starclan! She listened more intently and picked up the words ocean, moon, fruit, raven's wing and flower. Strange, but it was something from a prophecy and it was important.

The cats stopped talking now and they had appeared to be settling down, but the grey cat didn't join them. She felt, sad, for some reason. Strange. As it began to darken Leafpool grew very excited. A prophecy! She could be of use to her clan again and maybe even earn Jayfeather's respect!

~ooo~

Both Jayfeather and Leafpool woke up at the same time. Jayfeather had stretched and yawned, and looked around blindly. He heard running paws and smelled a familiar scent and a squirrel and groaned. Leafpool came bursting inside the den. He could practically feel the excitement dripping off her fur. Had she been that excited to go to the medicine cat meeting tonight? Wow.

He flattened his ears as Leafpool squealed. "Jayfeather! Hurry up and eat, you will not believe what I found out!" Jayfeather twitched his tail, half interested. What could she have dreamed off that has gotten her so excited?

He ate his squirrel and followed Leafpool as the excited she cat ran out of his den. When he walked into Bramblestar's den he started to scold her. "You are acting like a kit! Calm down!" Leafpool sat still, though her tail was repeatedly tapping the ground. Was she a dog now?

Bramblestar watched Leafpool in amusement. It has been a while since saw her so excited and it warmed him. His mate beside him chuckled. Yes, he let her stay in his den another night. But this was the last time. Hopefully.

Squirrelflight purred, "You act as though you have found a large juicy rabbit in our territory Leafpool. I haven't seen you this excited since we were kits!"

Leafpool shuddered and purred. "I do feel like a kit again actually."

"You are acting like one too! Cut that out!" Jayfeather snapped. He felt Leafpool staring at him in amusement and his hissed lowly.

Bramblestar cleared his throat. "Anything new?"

Leafpool stayed quiet, which Jayfeather could tell was hard for her. Jayfeather sighed and started. "Nothing happened really. The cats were talking and a twoleg appeared. They ran up a tree when a dog chased them and waited until it ran away then they jumped down and kept walking and talking."

"Did they mention anything?" Bramblestar mewed. Jayfeather shrugged. "Something about betrayals and laws, but that's it."

Bramblestar nodded and looked over to Leafpool, who looked as though she couldn't contain her excitement. He nodded to her and she practically yowled her news.

"Its a prophecy!"

All of the cats stared at her, even Jayfeather. She stood and paced as she told her dream. "I was in a tree and the cats came, the ones from before. It wasn't as foggy so there was a bit of color. One was greyish, one was orange, one was brown and one was a dark red. The grey and orange cat were arguing and the orange one yelled..." She scrunched up her face, "keeto...sats kin, or whatever he said. Then the grey cat got quiet and the orange sat with the others. They mention prophecy a lot of time! They said prophecy and then brambles, but then one cat denied it. And then I heard prophecy said with the words ocean, moon, fruit, a raven's wing and flower. I don't know what it means but it is a part of the prophecy and it is important!"

They stared at her as she finished. Leafpool was panting trying to gain her breath, her tail lashing around excitedly. Jayfeather's brain was in turmoil. Starclan had told her first that it was a prophecy! But he was the medicine cat! Not her! And never will she be! Jayfeather growled lowly and hissed. "It is a prophecy huh? They tell a former medicine cat, not the current?! Oh my that is lovely!"

Leafpool frowned and stepped towards him. "Jayfeather..." Jayfeather hissed at her.

"Be quiet you has been! I don't need to hear anything from you!"

Jayfeather turned tail and ran out of the den. He was stopped when Leafpool yowled out to him while running out of Bramblestar's den. He turned around quickly facing Leafpool. He could feel the heat radiating off her fur, the anger. Leafpool stood in front of him panting. "Aren't you taking this too far? We are seeing two different groups! Maybe mine just-"

"No! That doesn't matter! They could've easily mentioned it in my dream! It was plain enough! But no, it had to be you, the one who broke the code and medicine cat laws!"

Leafpool narrowed her eyes. "Jayfeather..."

Jayfeather continued his rant, ignoring Leafpool's warning mew. "If they suddenly decide to make you a medicine cat then I will GLADLY give the position back to you! You seem to want it bad enough!"

Leafpool glared at him hard and clawed the ground. "You can't do that! The clan needs you! You are their medicine cat not me!"

"Well Starclan must be thinking differently. Apparently they trust a Windclan lover more than a loyal Thunderclan medicine cat." he spat coldly.

Leafpool yowled and knocked Jayfeather to the ground with a quick and hard slap to his head and had pinned him there. She was tired of it all, his threats and sneering, his verbal abuse period. She had had enough. It was time to put the stubborn tom in his place for good and give him what he has been yowling for.

Jayfeather yelped in surprise and winced as her paw was planted on his head, claws just piercing his skin and keeping him down and still. Has the she cat lost her mind? Has her brain shrunk to that of a mouses? She's attacking a medicine cat, her clans medicine cat! Her son! What type of mother attacked her own kit?! Jayfeather froze. He isn't hers, no he isn't! He is-

A ripple of fear coursed through his body as Leafpool bent down to his ear, has breath hot and ragged, stopping his train of thought. "Fine then, Jayfeather. I give up. I try to get along with you, tried to make it up to you, but you are too stubborn to let go of your hate for me. Hollyleaf had forgiven me on her last dying breath and Lionblaze has even started to forgive. But you? You..."

She growled and increased the pressure slightly on Jayfeather's head, causing him to flinch and whimper as her claw dug deeper. Leafpool whispered in his ear again.

"I've tried so hard for you because I love you and you are my kit, but if this is what you want then fine. I won't act as your mother anymore. I will not think of you as my kit anymore. I won't open my mouth and give anymore hints or tips with herbs and I won't come around you anymore. I won't even LOOK at you. I will just act like you aren't there, like you want me to. Like a Windclan lover who hates her clan. Would you like that Jayfeather? Isn't that what you want?"

She stepped away from him and he stayed laying down just to be cautious. He felt Leafpool's anger grow. "I here by disown you as my kit. I say this to the whole clan so now one will run to me to help you or vise versa." Leafpool leveled Jayfeather with a hard, hurt glare that somehow made his heart stop and clench in pain, a familiar feeling he felt in his dream. "I can tell you one thing though Jayfeather, you are not my kit, but you are definitely Crowfeather's. You get all of your traits from him. In my family my mother, my _father_ wasn't as cold hearted as you." And with that Leafpool turned while growling in frustration, completely ignored Lionblaze and his hunting patrol as she trotted past him and out of the brambled entrance of the camp.

~ooo~

Lionblaze watched her leave then he looked at Jayfeather who was now standing clumsily. What had just happened? He had just walked into the camp and bristled at the sight of Leafpool standing over Jayfeather as she pinned him to the ground. Her declaration had shocked him, especially the anger that was pouring off of her like rain. He saw Squirrelflight sticking her head out Bramblestar's den, a worried look on her face. He turned to look Jayfeather, only to find the tip of his tail slipping into the medicine den.

He looked at Brackenfur as the golden tabby tom walked over to him, shaking his head. "Leafpool has had enough, and it's about time too. I got tired of trying to comfort her at night as she complained about Jayfeather not accepting her."

"How did this happen?!" Lionblaze yowl. What had Jayfeather said to make Leafpool disown him?

Brackenfur sighed. "Well, Jayfeather had said some pretty bad things. I guess that was the last claw for her."

Brackenfur picked up Lionblaze's dropped squirrels and walked over to the fresh kill pile while Lionblaze glared at the ground. He was torn between going after his mother he was just getting along with so well and going after his brother who he has been with since they were kits. He relented and ran into the medicine cat den, finding Jayfeather applying a bit of salve to the side of his head.

~ooo~

Jayfeather flicked his ears towards his brother and Lionblaze sat by him. "What happened?" he asked softly. Jayfeather snorted and growled lowly. He didn't want to talk to Lionblaze about this, not now anyway. When Lionblaze didn't leave or change the subject Jayfeather sighed in defeat.

"She finally got the message. Now she can leave me alone. She can stop acting as my mother and I can stop worrying about her trying."

Lionblaze sighed and dropped his head. "You can at least try to forgive her Jayfeather? She's done nothing but try to make it up to us for her mistakes. She means good you know."

"Well that doesn't change what she did in the past, Lionblaze. I can't forgive her for it or even bring myself to try! The humiliation, the suspicious glares and the accusations without giving us a chance or second thought, it was all her fault! If she hadn't-"

Jayfeather stopped talking when he felt Lionblaze rest his tail on his shoulder. "Well, in the medicine cats defense, it is pretty bad not to have a mate. Maybe seeing other cats being happy and having kits together was hard on her."

Jayfeather scoffed. "So why not have a Thunderclan cat's kits?! Why a Windclan's?!" Lionblaze sat quietly and Jayfeather sneered. "Exactly. There is no excuse for that is there? No, there isn't." Lionblaze shook his head.

"That's not the point. The point is that she has been trying to make up for the mistake for moons now. The least you could do is forgive her. You don't have to be nice to her, just forgive her."

Jayfeather shook his head, ears flattened in defeat. "No. I can't. I just...can't." Lionblaze rose up and padded to the entrance. "The way I see this going Jayfeather, I don't like it." When Jayfeather didn't answer Lionblaze exited the den.

~ooo~

Leafpool patrolled the borders. She was hurt, angry, upset, pained and just...ugh! She tried, she really did. She just couldn't take it any longer. It was like telling a kit that they couldn't run around the camp. Impossible.

She settled for hunting after she marked the borders, forgetting her training and not being as quiet and discrete as she should have been. She just didn't care at the moment. She felt wild and tense, like she wanted to hurt something, let out her anger on something, some_one_ else, and with each prey she killed it didn't help. It actually enraged her further. She glared down at one piece of prey. It was this one and two others that she buried somewhere.

Leafpool looked up at the sky. She didn't know how long she was gone, but judging by the sunset, she'd say all morning. Her anger wasn't sated at the least. She still felt like ripping into something. Maybe if she started with the trees...

Leafpool froze as she heard a twig snap. Her fur bristled as she crouched and looked around. She could faintly hear mewing, paws stepping. The bushes in front of her shook as three Windclan cats appeared in front of her, holding prey in their jaws, eyes wide in surprise, but Leafpool didn't care. She stared at the prey. Her prey. Thunderclan's prey.

'_It's their fault! All theirs!_' her mind screamed. Leafpool growled at them, eyes wild. Breezepelt was among them. Excellent. Perfect. Release. With a yowl she launched herself at the still surprised cats, claws outstretched and mind clouded.

~ooo~

Jayfeather sat in his den alone. His mind was reeling over today's events just earlier. Leafpool had gone crazy, that he knew for sure, or to some degree. Then again she had also been hurt by his words. He snorted, like he'd care. He was hurt too. An eye for an eye. Now that one of his problems was solved, he couldn't help but feel bad.

'_But why?_'

She deserved it, right? She had it coming.

'_Did she really Jayfeather?'_

He shook his head. He wouldn't dwell on that now. What's done is done.

He shivered. Something ominous just went over him. He blinked as he was able to see the world, or a forest really. Thunderclan's forest. Another vision? A cat laid in a starting pool of blood, a fox close to it. Another cat was between the other and the fox. Words were whispered past his ears, though he couldn't make out if it was male or female since it was so low.

"_We can help you, just let us take over._"

Let who take over? Why? Everything faded to dark and Jayfeather blinked again. Somehow he felt he shouldn't tell Bramblestar about this. It felt to, personal. His ears perked as he heard yowling. He poked his head out of the den and was shocked to feel a burning gaze on his face. He smelled blood, and prey and, Windclan? Leafpool's voice scratched at his ears and he winced. Ouch.

~ooo~

Leafpool didn't return to the camp until the sun was setting. Foxleap gasped at her as he watched Leafpool walk into the camp, covered in scratches and blood. Her left ear was shredded, but she acted like she was perfectly fine.

Squirrelflight was walking out of the nursery den over to the freshkill pile when she saw her sister and bristled. The other cats watched in horror as she casually walked over to the fresh kill pile and dropped the prey that was in her jaw in the pile and picked out a bluejay before settling down somewhere to the side of the warriors den.

Bramblestar, Toadstep, Squirrelflight and Dustpelt ran over to her. "What happened Leafpool?!"

Leafpool looked up at her sister and smiled. "How are your kits sis? Have they kicked yet?"

Squirrelflight frowned and sighed. She knew her sister knew the kits had already kicked. She was the first to feel them. "Leafpool..." she said in a warning voice.

Leafpool continued eating. Only after she had swallowed the food in her mouth did she talk. "Out of anger, I patrolled the border by myself. Then I hunted. It was after I buried my third prey had I found three Windclan warriors sneaking over the border and trying to hunt. The rest you can piece together yourselves."

She went back to eating her bluejay. Toadstep gawked. "You took them on by yourself?! Why didn't you call for backup?!"

Leafpool rolled her eyes. "I didn't need it. They were new warriors, and it was perfect for taking out my anger. I'm sure they will think twice before crossing Thunderclan borders again." she said purring proudly. '_Well, two newbies and Breezepelt._' Inside she laughed. She stopped eating her bird and stood, wincing as she stretched her sore legs and rolled her shoulders. "I am going to take a small nap before I leave."

She put her paw on the half finished prey, wonder if she should leave it for the kits or take it to her nest to finish it. Birchfall then ran out of the medicine cat den and over to her, tail raised as he sniffed her. Dustpelt watched him curiously, looking him over. "How is your claw?" Birchfall snorted, tossing his head.

"I'm fine. It irritates me a bit, but other than that I'm fine. What about Leafpool though? She should go to Jayfeather so he can treat those nasty wounds."

Birchfall yelped in surprise as Leafpool snarled and snapped at him. "Why go to him when I can treat myself?! I am FINE! I am not worthy enough to have a loyal, Windclan hating Thunderclan medicine cat to treat me because I am still untrustworthy! And since I use to be a medicine cat before my _mistake_ I can treat myself! A few scratches from protecting my clan from a bunch of Windclan newbies won't hurt me! Besides, I will bear these wounds proudly. They will show just how LOYAL I am to my clan!"

She directed the last two parts somewhere behind Birchfall with a strong glare before she stalked off into the warriors den her tail lashing angrily. Squirrelflight glared at Birchfall before she glared behind him, straight at Jayfeather who had just emerged from his den. She huffed and padded (more like waddled) to the nursery where Sorreltail and Poppyfrost scolded her about moving around after she was so close to birthing.

Bramblestar sighed and pawed his muzzle. "Great Starclan this is going to be difficult." Toadstep nodded and walked over to talk to some other warriors, asking them to help him patrol the Windclan border for any more trespassers. Jayfeather growled and went back into his den. Bramblestar looked to the ground, staring at the half eaten and completely shredded bluejay. He groaned. "Waste of food."

~ooo~

Jayfeather had just emerged from his den when Leafpool whisked by his den and out of the camp. She smelled of herbs. She must have collected some supplies to treat herself. "Sly cat," he muttered under his breath as he called out to Blossomfall who was guarding the camp. She nodded to him as he left and he stopped at the border where he met the other medicine cats. He felt the surprise in the air as Littlecloud, Kestrelflight, Mothwing and her apprentice Willowshine stared at Leafpool.

They stared in silence until Kestrelflight spoke. "What is she doing here?!" she yowled in surprise. Her outcry completely out voiced Littlecloud's concern over Leafpool's wounds. Jayfeather muttered in anger as Leafpool dipped her head to them. "Very nice to see you all." There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice and she turned and trotted away.

The medicine cats looked at Jayfeather and he sighed. "I will explain."

~ooo~

By the time Jayfeather had gotten to the Moonpool he had explained everything. Leafpool waited by the water impatiently for them. Littlecloud walked over to her. "Is it true? Starclan really told you about a prophecy?"

Leafpool narrowed her eyes. "Well I don't know. I'm not a medicine cat," she spat and she ran over to Willowshine and laid down beside her. Littlecloud looked at Jayfeather in confusion before he took his spot at the Moonpool. Jayfeather frowned in annoyance before he laid in his spot at the pool. He touched his nose to the cold water and instantly relaxed, drifting off into a deep sleep.

~dreeeeaam poool~

He was instantly greeted with a enraged Hollyleaf. She glared at him and he stared at her in surprise. What has he done to make her mad? She snorted and turned and walked away. He ran after her as she lead him into a forest. They had stopped in a clearing surrounded by four trees. In the middle of that clearing was Firestar and Bluestar. Leafpool was already there and was currently getting her head lick by her father, purring loudly. Firestar stopped when Jayfeather appeared and curled his tail around his paws, mewing a happy greeting. Jayfeather dipped his head respectfully, making a face at Leafpool and sat in front of them.

Firestar started speaking. "The reason we called you both here is because-"

Jayfeather interrupted him. Leafpool growled at him as he did. The blind thing had been interrupting a lot of cats lately. "Why did you tell Leafpool about the prophecy and not me?! I am the medicine cat here!"

Bluestar glared at him. "We called you here to listen to us, not to come and scream your head off kit!"

Jayfeather sneered at being called a kit, but he stayed silent. Firestar continued. "The reason we called you here is because we have had a...warning, from another clan. No, not one of our clans, but one from far away clans. These clans are going to be a danger to us and our forest clans and the far war away clans' ancestors have come to us to aid us. It appears that they want to stop a war from coming before it's too late."  
Jayfeather and Leafpool nodded and

Hollyleaf continued. "We don't know where they came from. They just...I don't know...walked into our skies. Two of them are here now as we speak."

They all turned to look to the left side of them as two cats walked into view from out of the shadows. One of them was a handsome red tom with yellow eyes and broad shoulders, his powerful muscles rippling under his fur as he walked, black stocking blending in with the black background. The cat beside him was a sleek white she cat with green eyes. She had black stockings too and black tipped ears and tail tips, and her fangs hung slightly over her bottom lip. Both of their long, bushy tails swayed simultaneously as they walked over to forest clan cats, looking them over in curiosity.

The white she cat's eyes instantly landed on Leafpool, then Firestar. "This is your daughter, I take it?" When Firestar nodded the white she cat grinned. "She has your eyes." The red tom sat and the other mimicked him.

"My name is Flameblood, and this is my little sister Killerfang." Killerfang sighed. "At least that is what our names would be."

Leafpool tilted her head. "You have strange names." Flameblood smirked.

"And you have strange dreams."

Leafpool's eyes widened as Flameblood continued talking. "I hear from you father, daughter and old leader that you have both been having dreams of other cats." Killerfang tilted her head. "Can you describe the cats to us?"

Leafpool nodded. "Well I don't know who they are other than their fur colors. My dreams were always covered with fog. One is kinda greyish, one was orange, one was a darkish red and one was brown." Both cats looked at Jayfeather and he sighed.

"In my mysterious dreams, one looked red, one looked kinda red, one looked white, one was obviously black and one was blue."

"Are you certain it was white?"

Jayfeather nodded. "My dreams were obviously clearer than hers." He nodded over to Leafpool who in turn ignored him pointedly.

Flameblood purred. "You dream of our mother, sister and their companions feather boy. And you leaflet, you dream of our father, uncle and their companions."

Jayfeather growled at his new nickname and Leafpool's eye twitched. "Please explain." she meowed dryly. Killerfang nodded.

"In your dreams, feather boy," Jayfeather twitched, "you dream of the red one Cherry our mother, the reddish pink one Sakura our little sister, Ocean the blue tom and Luna the white she cat, who are our mother's apprentices. The black tom is Ravenpaw, Ocean's apprentice."

Jayfeather snorted. Like that clearly older tom was the blue one's- wait. Apprentices have apprentices?

"You leaflet," Killerfang continues, "you dream of our father. He is white not grey and his name is Whitethunder. The orange cat is our uncle, Autumnspot. The brown cat is a she cat named Mudfur and the other she cat, the rusty orange one is named Longclaw. You dream of their journeys. It is obviously the signs of a prophecy from Skyclan."

Leafpool grinned. "I was right!" '_But its not a prophecy told by Starclan._' Leafpool deflated inside. Oh well, close enough.

Killerfang nodded. "You are. You dream about them because, with permission from Skyclan, we let you. We want you to watch over them for us. You will know when they are nearest to you, because you will not only see and hear them clearly, you will feel their emotions, pains. And they will see you." Leafpool's tail flicked in excitement, remembering the brief feeling of sadness she felt earlier. They were getting closer. Wait, why?

Leafpool frowned in confusion. "Closer? As in coming here, to us closer?"

Flameblood nodded. "Yes. They journey to you to help you against our clan, to try and stop the oncoming bloodbath that awaits you. Keep in mind that you will only have dreams of their battles or when they are saying important things, and that these cats have some hard ships of their own. If you watch and listen close enough, you might get a glimpse or two about them." Something about the way he said bloodbath made Jayfeather shudder. The cat sounded like he enjoyed it, looked forward to it.

Leafpool nodded. "I see. We dream of not only their travels, but to let them know we are here and waiting and to, understand them."

Killerfang smiled, fangs glinting. "Yes, exactly."

Jayfeather looked down. "So then, two moons," he looked at Firestar, eyes seeking confirmation. Firestar nodded. "Yes. In two moon the closest ones will come. The others are only a half of a moon behind." Leafpool groaned inside. Another whole moon and a half to wait! She wanted to meet these mystery cats now!

The two siblings looked at Hollyleaf, Firestar and Bluestar and dipped their heads. "Thank you helping us by the way. It is best to stop this before it starts." Flameblood mewed. Bluestar, Hollyleaf and Firestar bowed back.

"Its a pleasure. We want nothing to befall our clan. Come, let's tell this news to the other cats," Hollyleaf mewed. They rose and walked towards the trees.

As Leafpool got up and went the other way, Flameblood stopped and walked towards Jayfeather and growled. Jayfeather, being surprised, bristled and narrowed his eyes. Flameblood bared his fangs. "And for the record feather boy, Leafpool only found out about the prophecy by pure coincidence since our uncle and his companions chose that moment to talk about it. Stop acting bad to her out of jealously and old wounds."

Jayfeather sneered at him. "You don't know anything about my wounds! What she did was dishonorable and betraying. Totally against the warriors code and against medicine cat rules!"

"Well personally I think your rules stink for medicine cats. Our medicine cats are doing fine with their mates. It is the reason they have apprentices," Flameblood growled. Jayfeather tossed his head and snorted.

"Well this is Starclan, not Skyclan. So whatever rules you are talking about don't apply here. We don't need faraway clans to tell us how we forest clan cats should live our lives. That especially means how to deal with our disgraceful mothers!"

Flameblood snarled at him. "At least you met your mother, grew up with her and was trained by her! I never even got the chance to taste her milk!" Jayfeather stayed still as he watched Flameblood. "It is cats like you that take things like this for granted. You sit there and complain about what happened in the past, say that she shouldn't have done it and keep blaming her for it. If she didn't do it in the first place you wouldn't even be here. The next thing you know, she could be dead. And Leafpool has no intention of taking you precious role away from you because she can't, not even if you gave it to her."

Jayfeather frowned. "How did you-"

Flameblood flicked his ear. "I might have talked to Firestar and he might have let me see how you have been acting towards her and I might have been angry about it," he sneered. Jayfeather growled lowly before another thought took him.

"Wait, so you mean to say that you and your sister..."

"Died before birth, yes. Had I been alive well, let's just say I kill cats like you for fun." Jayfeather's eyes widened in horror. "How could you?!"

Flameblood gave him a creepy grin. "It is in our nature. Moonclan cats are naturally strong, cunning and creepy cats. We love to torture and kill for either our clans or for fun. I would kill your mother without a second thought just for you to see how easy it is to lose her." He thought for a second, a menacing grin slowly spilling over his face. "Actually I think I will. I will kill her in YOUR dreams, every night you sleep. Every night you don't forgive her I will kill her in the most cruel way I can. Oh yes, I think I will do that, starting tonight."

Jayfeather growled. "You wont dare. That is sick and disgusting! You and your clan are merciless fox hearted mange pelts!"

Flameblood purred, which disgusted Jayfeather even further. "Another reason why we are here to stop this oncoming war." He turned and trotted away. "Forgive your mother, feather boy. She can be gone before you know it!" he mewed in a singing but creepy voice as he vanished into the trees. Jayfeather turned and ran. What he said had some type of hidden message in it, he was just too spooked out to figure it out.

~ooo~

When he woke up the other medicine cats had been gathered around him and watching, except of course Leafpool, who waited at the entrance with her tail twitching impatiently. "Is it really true Jayfeather? Are the clans going into another war?!" Littlecloud mewed in horror. Jayfeather nodded.

"That is why we have to stop it. It is not really the clans, just Thunderclan. But if your clans somehow get in this, then yes, the clans will be at war."

The medicine cats began murmuring to themselves. Willowshine hissed. "We just left a clan war! Why do these outsiders want to start a war with us?! What did we do to them?!" Jayfeather sat and thought. Why did they have to go through it again? And why Thunderclan? Why was it always Thunderclan?

Leafpool meowed out behind them, her tail crossed impatiently over her paws. "Sitting here whining over it like kits isn't going to stop it. What's important is that we gather our clans to stop it when it comes. The most important part will be left up to Thunderclan, since it is us who are really being threatened. Your clans are nothing but sideline help in case it gets too rough. We have to make it to where no cats will die on that day."

~ooo~

Jayfeather shuddered slightly then shook his head. He wouldn't listen to Flameblood. The cat was bluffing. '_They wouldn't just go and kill cats like that, would they?_' Jayfeather thought. '_That's not how we cats function. We aren't bloodthirsty killers._' He shuddered. '_Unless you're Tigerstar._'

A thought deep in the back of his head reminded him that they wasn't like his clans, but he pushed that to the darkest part his mind. Cats are cats. They don't kill for fun, they at least have a purpose for it whether its stupid or not.

Jayfeather jumped when Kestrelflight nudged for him to start walking. He followed them until they reached the borders and parted ways, making sure that to tell them that the secret was for the clan leaders and the clan leaders only.

~ooo~

As soon as they padded into camp Leafpool made a beeline for the pile. After she ate she nursed herself with her hidden herbs and went straight to sleep. When Jayfeather finished his meal he walked into the medicine cat's den and laid on his moss bed, relishing in the comfort of finally being able to lie down on soft moss and not the hard, cold ground of Moonpool. He closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep. He regretted it immediately.


	13. Let Me Tell You The Truth

(A little light on Cherry's past and all. Ya know, the little stuff)

Cherry sighed tiredly as she walked ahead of the group. She was dwelling again on her thoughts, past, mate. She almost whimpered like a kit. Oh how she missed him. She missed sharing prey with him and fighting with him. She missed hunting and training, missed the small harmless arguments they had over nothing. She missed patrolling with him and sneaking out at nights and she misses cuddling. She definitely missed cuddling. How he wrapped his tail around her comfortably and protectively, even when she was upset. How he shadowed her from the sun with his bulk and his fierce yellow gaze. And his voice was so smooth, like the soft web of the soft worms that spun their webby nests. Well, not all the time it was. Usually it was hard and grating and commanding. Like a deputy. Like a leader. Like a _Rīdā_.

She remembered when she was a kit and he was a apprentice, how he trained her after his training with his mentor. How he played with her and her only when no one else would. How he simply adored her mother, even though she was clan marked. How he stayed by her and mourned with her when she died, giving her life for the past Rīdā in a clan attack. Cherry smiled. One thing was for sure, if her mother knew she was going to die she took a cat or two with her.

Whitethunder had told her that. It made her fall all the more for him when he asked her to be his mate. She remembered it so clearly.

_Cherryblossom was grooming her fur when Whitethunder walked over to her, nervous and fidgeting. It struck Cherryblossom as odd. Whitethunder was never nervous. Ever. She waits for him to speak, but all he did was stare at her. It was actually making her fur hot underneath. Why was he staring? Was something on her? _

_She slapped him with her tail and he looked startled. Oh that was cute. "Err, sorry. Daydreaming, the works."_ _Oh, nice excuse. _

_She began to get annoyed when he started staring at her again, this time her face. It kinda worried her. Maybe he was losing his mind finally? PSH. Yea right. She growled at him. "What do you want Whitethunder?!" She didn't care about the look he gave her. She was just as deadly as he was. He could try and scar her. Yea, try. She was taken aback when he wanted to talk to her, in private even. What for? Was Bloodclaw messing with him again? Didn't the loony she cat get the message? Whitethunder didn't want her. End of story. _

_She followed the tom into the forest and sat in front of him. She looked him over admirably as he closed his eyes. He was tall and buff. He was strong, powerful and just down right intimidating. Not to her no, but to others. She liked that. It meant he could protect his mate and his future kits. He could protect her. Fight for her. And his fangs, how they hung over his mouth like they did, how they caught the sunlight. They were beautiful. And his black stockings showed off his white claws. His white long claws. Deadly claws. She shivered. Oh the image of cats falling under those claws. Powerful. Deadly. Death. And for the fact that he was so nice and sweet, well to her really. For being a big scary cat, he had a big heart. There were times when he wasn't a total menace to the others, and that attracted Cherryblossom even more. _

_Cherryblossom took a deep breath. She admitted that she had a small, teensy weensy crush on Whitethunder. No big deal. It wasn't that she watched his muscles as he walked or latched onto his voice as he talked, or got into fights with Bloodclaw over him. _

_No. _

_Nothing like that. _

_Impossible. _

_But their kits would be so adorable... _

_Cherryblossom looked around quickly, trying to distract herself from her thoughts. And it worked. This lush part of the forest was all too familiar. And the flower patch beside them... Cherryblossom looked up at Whitethunder, curious, confused. _

_"Why did you bring me here Whitethunder, to my mother. Why?" _

_Whitethunder looked into her eyes and she was instantly captivated. Those yellow pools, as fierce as the sun was now as soft as honey. They were filled with nervousness and determination and, was that love? Oh no. Won't believe it. Just imagining things. She watched him swipe his tongue over his fangs, his oh so beautiful but deadly fangs. _

_"I told your mother before that I would ask for you in front of her didn't I?" _

_Cherryblossom rolled her eyes. "Yes, but that's when we were kits, joking." Cherryblossom gave him a stare, a '_are you kidding me_' stare. He came all the way out here to quote about something when he always said when they were kits. Seriously? She blinked, then her eyes widened. He was serious. _

_"Are you serious?!" _

_Her heart leaped when he started reciting the mating vow while looking so strongly in her eyes. He was asking her to be his mate! Her! Cherryblossom, a half Sunclan half Moonclan cat! The kit of a marked mother! Her! Her body was humming with excitement, happiness, love. Her brother Brightfur always told her she would find a mate before him and Leaffall, but she never knew it was true. She never believed it. Aside from the fact that everyone knew Starcloud was going to choose Whitethunder to be her d_e_puty when Flowerrīdā died, and the fact that Whitethunder was the strongest cat in the clan and that there were plenty of better, _Moonclan_ only she cats around, he had only chosen her. She pounced on him, more like tackled really, and covered him in licks and nuzzles. She was so happy! _

_"Yes great Skyclan yes Whitethunder! I would be honored!"_

_She purred as he returned her love, looking up as she felt the wind tug at her fur. Flowers floated in the air around them before drifting away and Cherryblossom smiled. Her mother approved. She closed her eyes happily. Now if only at least one of their kits had Whitethunder's fangs, she would be content._

~end~

Cherryblossom sighed sadly. Such a good memory. A beautiful day. She relished in the shock of other cats that she was mated to Whitethunder, especially Bloodclaw's. The grey she cat's envy was like the juiciest prey in the pile. Too bad it had to end like it did. If he had kept to his vow, they would be doing this together, with _all three_ of their kits.

Cherry bumped into something fluffy but stern. She fell back on her tail and shook her head. She ran into someone while daydreaming. Great. She looked up to see four cats in front of her, all giving her weird looks with their blues, green and mismatch eyes. "What is wrong mother? Why do you keep sighing like that?"

Ravenpaw tilted his head. "Is something the matter Cherryrīdā?"

Cherry stared at him with wide eyes. "Where did you learn that?" Ravenpaw shrugged. "Ocean was teaching me about the ways of your clan. He said the Rīdā are the leaders. So I have to call you Cherryrīdā," he flicked an ear "right?" Cherry chuckled. The tom didn't know how cute he looked with his head tilted like that.

"No, Rīdā are leaders of the clans. I don't have a clan with me at the moment." Luna flicked her tail.

"Then tell us why are you sighing like that. Are you finally hitting your depression stages?"

Cherry sighed. They weren't going to leave her alone until she told, and she knew it. She walked past them. "Walk with me kits. This will take a while to explain." They did, two on each side of her, girls to the right, boys to the left.

Sakura tilted her head. "Why will it take a while?"

Cherry batted her tail with Sakura's sadly. "Because Sakura dear, I'm going to tell you about you father, and about why we are in this predicament."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "My father! Whitethunder is a strong cat right?" She jumped forward and slashed in the air with her claws. "You told me enough about him already mother. I don't need to know more about him. He is a deadly and fierce warrior. That's all I care about."

Cherry shook her head. "No Sakura. You need to know the truth now, about why we are here, about why you don't have your siblings with you."

Sakura stared. "I have siblings? Where? When?"

Ocean and Luna looked just as stunned and Ravenpaw looked completely confused. Cherry nodded. "Yes. Now keep walking." Sakura fell back in place beside her mother, all of them walking leisurely. Cherry looked forward. "When I was birthing you, you had two siblings before you, a red tom and a white she cat, or if you want to call them, your big brother and sister. I was so happy because you all came out so beautifully, but they weren't breathing. No matter how many times I licked them, pushed on their tiny stomachs with my nose, they didn't wake up. They didn't even squirm. They were just...still. I didn't have time to mourn them, because I was on the run from the clan, from your father. So I buried them and fed you, then I carried you to the place I felt was safest. After you was asleep did I cry. I knew it would happen anyway, but it still hurt me, my precious things, my kits."

Sakura was shocked. She had siblings that died before her, siblings she had never seen before. "They were red, and white?"

Cherry nodded."I had names for them when they came out. My tom would be Flamekit, because he was the spitting image of his father. He just didn't have the fangs. It didn't mater though. I knew he was going to be wild when he grew up, and flames are wild. It fitted him so perfectly. The other, my she cat, was Killerkit."

Raven frowned. "You name your kits so viciously?" Cherry smirked as she looked over at him.

"Our clan is a vicious clan. Why not intimidate the enemy with names too?"

Ravenpaw nodded. "That makes sense," he mutter.

Cherry continued. "Anyway, I names her Killerkit because of her fangs. She had her fathers fangs, just as you do Sakura. You father was deadly in battle, and he loved to rip apart his enemies with his claws and fangs. A killer she would be, definitely, though I had a strong feeling she was going to be a medicine cat. Its so bad that I had to lose them."

Sakura whimpered as she shook her head. So the cats that she dreamed of, those cats were, were her actual siblings? Not just made up dreams, her actual siblings? From Skyclan? Sakura hissed. "What does this have to do with my father?" Cherry's eyes darkened.

"Your father caused their deaths, that's what."

The cats around her yowled in surprise. Ravenpaw snarled. "He dare put his paws on a pregnant queen?!" Ocean was tearing the ground underneath angrily. Luna's tail lashed and Sakura was frozen.

Cherry smiled slightly and shook her head. "No he didn't hurt me physically." The cats calmed down some, though still glaring. They continued walking. Luna frowned.

"Then how did he cause their deaths?" Cherry looked up briefly to the sky. "In all of the clans, there is a ritual, a mating ritual. A tom is suppose to ask a she cat to be his mate, to say the mating vow. If she agrees then they are given the blessing of Skyclan under the full moon at the Skygaze, where the medicine cats have their meeting every half moon. They then make promises, more vows to each other for all of Skyclan to hear, for the Great Dapplefur to hear. Then she gives her blessing and warning. Should they break the laws, they would be punished. Me and your father made that trip to the Stargaze Sakura. We exchanged our vows, our promises. And, your father broke them, rather harshly."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "How?" Cherry flicked an ear, but stayed silent. Sakura nudged her mother, voice soft. "How mother?" Cherry whimpered softly.

"There are rules to mating. You cannot hurt each other in anyway nor harm each other, especially the she cat. You are to be there for each other for whatever reason, for you are to be mated for moons to come. NEVER abuse or attempt to abuse a pregnant queen or their kits. Protect your family. Separation must be mutual and noticed by the Rīdā of the clan."

Ravenpaw snorted. "Those sound like orders. Can't you just say you are mates and be done with it?"

Cherryblossom shook her head. "Moons ago, two cats said they were mated. They also said it to three other toms and she cats. It didn't end well."

Ravenpaw shook his head. "You clan cats are messed up."

Cherry grinned. "That we are."

"So, which mating law did father break?"

Cherry growled. "All but the last one. We never really did separate. I just, well, ran away. While I was on the way kits. Yea."

Ocean growled. "So he did hurt you!"

Cherry looked at the ground. "He sentenced me to clan marking, for sneaking out to another clan, for being with my brother. I knew it was wrong to share secrets but, but I had to. Brightfur and Leaffall was there yes, but it didn't feel right telling them, one because Leaffall was so obsessed with the code of the clans, another because Brightfur wasn't the first born. I couldn't talk to Wheatripple because he was the medicine cat of his clan. There was no way to getting to him. Goldenfur was like Leaffall, obsessed with the clan codes. Autumnspot seemed the only one who would listen. I was right." Cherry didn't mention that it was also because Whitethunder had a strong hunger for power in her clan, the he chose the clan's approval over her cry for help.

Ravenpaw looked ahead, eyes hazed over in thought. Ocean frowned. "So you betrayed your clan? Cherry that's bad, wrong. You were asking for punishment."

"I know that, but like I said I had a good reason to. Skyclan said I could tell one cat, in case something happened. I just chose to tell Autumnspot. I didn't know it would lead to us swapping secrets about our clans. The idea to leave my clan for his was tempting on many occasions." Cherry winced. If she chose to leave her clan, the situation would be a lot worse.

Luna narrowed her eyes as she stopped and bristled. The others stopped too, looking around warily. Something smelled, off. And disgusting. Ravenpaw yowled as he heard a large bang. A door opened, a human coming from it. The human started screaming at them, waving its paws around.

"Human!" Luna screamed. Cherry took off running.

"Dog!"

A dog ran out from where the human came from, barking its head off. It was a tall grey dog, standing almost to the human's elbow. The dog chased them until the ran up a tree, snapping at Ocean's tail as he scrambled up the bark. They stayed in the tree, hissing and spitting at the dog until it went away, then jumped down and continued walking.

"Never again will we walk behind a human place." Ravenpaw grumbled. The others agreed and continued walking. Luna tilted her head at Cherry.

"So he told secrets too? Did your father know about this?"

Chery shook her head. "Autumnspot didn't tell father. He would be clan marked and labeled as a traitor if he did." Ocean snapped at a dragonfly that chose to fly in front of him.

"So you said you had a reason for all of this. Out with it."

Cherry gave Ocean a look. When did he turn into a judge? "A prophecy. I was a big part of a prophecy to stop a clan war."

Ravenpaw looked over at her. "A war you say?"

Cherry nodded. "When the clans move to their new place, they will start a war with these foreign clan cats, cats of a forest. That is why we are on the move. We are to get there before that happens. Good thing is we will arrive before they do, way before." She looked at Sakura."I'm sorry if this wasn't what you wanted to here dear. I felt it was time you knew." Sakura nodded curtly. Her mind was swimming. Cherry muttered to herself. "Maybe I told more than I should have..."

Sakura stayed quiet, her ears twitching. Luna shook her head. "Why can't everyone just get along? Not only are you clans killers, but they start wars and have difficult rules. Yikes."

Ravenpaw agreed. "And why are the mating laws like they are? It sounds like a human ritual, and I've seen plenty of those."

Cherry sighed. "Yes I know. Our founders, Sun, Dark, Moon and Sand were heavily influenced by human ways, since that's how they grew up, but that doesn't matter. What maters now is getting the forest clan cats. Plus I don't feel like explaining how we came to be. The sooner this is over the better." The dismissal in her voice left no room for more talking. Sakura whimpered. Her mother sounded sad, tired. They kept walking, only stopping to make camp. The next day they continued on as usual. Sakura was grouchy though, and upset. She didn't dream of her siblings that night.


	14. The Failure Of A Mate

(Well we have a little sad realization part in this chapter and the explanation -somewhat- to all this. An unknown and carelessly thrown away omen coming back to haunt a certain deputy, and the threat of the clans. Enjoy!)

It had been two whole weeks now since they started traveling together. Whitethunder had had a dream from the past, moons ago when they found out about Cherryblossom betrayal. At the meeting under the Oldbark, a clan meeting where the whole of the clan shunned her and he finalized her sentence. She was to be marked by the whole clan just as her mother had been, only she would never be able to do her warrior duties again. No patrol, no fighting or going to Bonding under the Stars. Nothing but a serving cat for the kits and elders and other warriors. She would be treated like a outsider. The look Cherryblossom gave him was confusing, but he couldn't make out what it was. He couldn't give into her looks though, because he was a deputy. He had a responsibility and a very important one. He had to help his leader and organize the clan. Not one Queen would deter him from that, not even his mate. He had to be strong in order to be a great clan leader, and he would do anything to become it. That included righting traitors, whether they were apart of the clan or not.

Their medicine cat, Riverheart, told him to right his wrongs or Skyclan would take something precious from him while giving him such a disapproving glare, but he paid her no mind. She was a medicine. She was only suppose to heal cats and decipher omens, nothing else. Being as far along with kits as his mate was, she had managed to escape with the help of her older brother, Autumnspot. An admirable deed for a Queen, the clan thought. He had to admit, it was. Very dangerous, but admirable. It was strange, though. Why dream of that moment and that moment only? And why did it seem as though he had did something horribly wrong, as though he had done something bad but failed to realize it? He didn't know the answer of course, but it just rubbed his fur the wrong way.

He roused his patrol and they hunted. As they ate, Whitethunder had been deep in thought. Something was nagging at his mind, his heart and entire being, but for the life of him he couldn't place a paw on it. '_Skyclan will take something precious from you._' What did that mean? He couldn't make paws or tails of it and it irked him. He finished his squirrel quickly and rose to walk by himself, mewing orders for his group to clean up the camp. Something was going to happen today, something terrible and it involved him. He just knew it, because he could feel it.

After they had eaten they covered up any trace of them being there and left. It was about sundown when they reached a forest. Something felt strangely familiar about it, but he shrugged it off. They walked through a forest, dodging stumps and trees, swatting away bugs and spiders until Whitethunder stopped and for once took a look at his surroundings. The familiar trees and bushes, that murky scent that filled the air, '_We are close,_' Whitethunder thought as he took off running. The other cats gave yowls of surprise and followed him.

He ran at a breaking speed and stopped beside a bush. He sniffed it. 'Yes!' The bush still held a small amount of fur on it, though it was now a faded version of the red and pink fur he saw moons ago. 'Its been so long...' He looked around. He saw that same spot he and his mother, brother and Whitemoon sat. (He doesn't think of Whitemoon as his father anymore since he's, ya know, marked.) That same spot he had nearly killed Yelloweclipse, and that spot, the spot where...

Autumnspot ran up beside him, his voice low in aggravation. "Why did you just run off like that?! You could've warned us you know!"

Whitethunder shot him a glare before he padded over to a familiar, soft spot in the earth. Flowers had grown over it now, along with a soft patch of grass. He sat there and lowered his head. "It's best that you come over here, Autumnspot. After all, you have always wanted to meet you kin."

Autumnspot trotted over to him with a confused look. "What in Skyclan's name are you talking about?!" Whitethunder eyed the soft patch.

"Back when we were tracking Cherryblossom, she had given birth to her kits."

Autumnspot looked at Whitethunder, then the patch on the ground. His eyes widened in horror and he shook his head. "No... No no NO!" He started to dig up the flowers and grass but Whitethunder had knocked him over pinned him to the ground. Autumnspot squirmed and flailed under him, but Whitethunder was heavier than him, so he wouldn't budge. Whitethunder snapped down at him. "Calm down and control yourself, Fleabag! Acting stupid isn't going to bring them back!"

Autumn stopped his flailing, but didn't stop his glaring. Whitethunder let him up moments later, but he didn't like the way Autumnspot glared at him. It was full of hatred and, something else. Why was he glaring at him like that? What did he do? His mouth dried and his mind was racing again. His insides turned foul as that bad feeling returned again, only now it was harsher, grown and nurtured with darkness and foreboding. He knew what he was going to hear next would be nice. "It's your fault." Well, there it was, and it made Whitethunder shiver inside. It took him a while, but when he did run the words over in his head until it made sense, he snarled and bristled.

"You are blaming me for the death of my kits?! Are you mouse-brained?!"

Autumnspot snarled and spat at him. "Yes! It is your fault! If it wasn't for what you did, her kits wouldn't be dead! MY KIN wouldn't be dead!"

"It was HER decision to run away! Not mine! I didn't choose it for her!" Whitethunder roared back. But then he thought about his words. He didn't choose, did he? The feeling again intensified, and it scared him, but not as much as what Autumnspot said next.

"Yes you did. She ran away because of you," he said in a whisper, a cold, deadly whisper. It felt as though the outside had dropped a few degrees at the least.

Mudfur and Longclaw stood forgotten, both wide eyed as they stared at the two. Whitethunder shook his head and backed away. The pieces were slowly coming together, and he didn't like what it was made into. "No. No that's not...I didn't..."

"Yes you did." Autumnspot said as he stalked towards Whitethunder. It seemed that the closer he got to the white tom, the smaller he shrunk. "You tortured my sister, YOUR mate. Any male cat would listen to his mate's story and jump to defend them, but no, not you. You yelled and scolded her without giving her a chance to defend herself. You gave her the decision to either be marked by the clan and disgusted by her clanmates for something she did out of the greater good, or run away. It is no surprise that she chose the latter. YOU chose power and the clan over her, YOUR mate that was heavy with YOUR kits, ignoring her cry for help! And what happened? Her kits died. Because you chased her out, chased her away, BETRAYED her and broke the number one mating law! YOU killed your kits, Whitethunder! It was all you! Kit murderer! Kittosatsujin!"

Whitethunder whined and shook his head frantically. 'No' was being repeated in his mind over and over again, but it was true. It WAS true! It was his fault! He didn't listen to her, he didn't stand up and defend her. And the cost? Skyclan took his kits. Because of him. He didn't listen and right his mistakes like Riverheart had told him, and in anger Skyclan took them from him. His arrogance, need for power and the need to be liked by his clan, cost him something precious. His next thoughts ended him.

That look that Cherryblossom gave him, that look of need, that look that had all but cried out for help. She need him, need him to defend her, to protect her, to be on her side. She NEEDED her mate, who was suppose to be there for her, and yet he didn't. He did not defend her, protect her, be there for her. He didn't do any of the natural things a mate was suppose to do, he did the exact opposite. He scorned her, turned her way. He judged her just as the clan did. He had acted on his hurt, not hers. He didn't run away with her or help her escape like a normal mate would do. He sat there and sentenced her, trapped her. Then that look of horror while he sentenced her, the betrayal in her eyes was much stronger than his. He had basically doomed them both, breaking the ultimate mating law. The look she had basically told him that he had failed his duty as a mate. And when he had failed to do his duty as a mate, she turned Autumnspot. Autumnspot carried out his duty, helped her and comforted her. Autumnspot did HIS job. Autumnspot had replaced him, and he was her brother AND a cat from a different clan, the ENEMY clan!

Whitethunder looked at the ground. He failed and paid the price. Riverheart's words played over in his head as he sat down in complete submission. Kittosatsujin. Kit murderer. His new title, and that will follow him to his end. He looked over at his kits grave, over to the patch of flowers. He could see them now, sorrowful and glaring eyes. "_You failed us, father._" they would tell him. Then his mate's eyes appeared in front of him, as green as the grass, glaring accusingly. "_You failed me._"

Longclaw frowned and glared at Autumnspot. "You can't just brand him like that! What she did was wrong! Against the rules!"

Mudfur silenced her. "You don't know the whole story, kit. What she did was the bidding of Skyclan. The punishment was wrong, as was the clan, Starrīdā and Whitethunder."

Autumnspot sat and curled his tail around his paws. "Cherryblossom was sharing her clan secrets to me, but me only, and in turn I shared my clan secrets with her. Not only that, but rallying up followers to help her stop something that would have had a horrible affect on a our clans and a foreign clans. It was a part of the prophecy, and secret, so Skyclan forbid her to say anything anyone unless she desperately need to. She told me because I insisted she did if I was to help her escape."

"And she told me because i already knew she was part of it." Mudfur mewed.

Longclaw frowned. "Danger? Danger of what?"

Autumnspot sighed sadly. "A flood is coming, and the clans will die. It is inevitable, but it is a small part that the clans will in fact survive. When the clans move out though, they will be traveling for days to find a perfect spot for them. Sadly that will be beside foreign clans, closer to one clan in particular. Our clans will wage a war with them and all cats, kits, queens, everyone, will die. The clans will be no more."

Longclaw gasped in horror. "Why not tell the clans then?! This is serious!"

"And strike fear into them to the point where they will kill them selves in competitions and land hungry influences? I think not. We have shed enough blood over patrolling as it is."

Mudfur growled. "You have heard of the prophecy right? 'War will break, and blood will spill. 'Your medicine cat did tell you that yes?" Longclaw nodded and Mudfur continued. "Her part of the prophecy was the last part kept between her and the medicine cats. 'Brambles will save them all.'" Longclaw nodded again, and Mudfur carried on, although her voice was low in sadness. "Her part was to gather allies, close and far. She was to be caught doing this after her kits were born by her clan and run away to seek help, protection and aid from the foreign clans, one of the foreign clans anyway. She told me that they changed her part in the prophecy later on. 'Ocean, moon and fruit will nurture a flower that the raven protects, and flower will protect the clans. Something is going to happen and cause you great despair' they told her, and they were helpless to change it. Curse the Moonclan cats for being so sneaky and nosy, because one of her clanmates caught her and told. She got Cherryblossom in trouble, and in turn sped up the process. Now Cherryblossom had to leave way before her time."

Autumnspot looked down guiltily. "I blamed Whitethunder for nothing then. The early movement would have cost her her kits."

Mudfur laid her tail on his shoulder. "No you didn't. Skyclan would have spared her kits, had Whitethunder not accused her so wrongly and threatened to harm her, sentenced her. Remember, never threaten or mark your mate unless for a good and truthful reason. Whitethunder didn't do that, so it is not your fault. Nothing you could have done would have changed that."

Autumnspot then looked at her curiously. "Why did she...?"

Mudfur purred lightly. "You wasn't going to be the only cat Cherryblossom snuck around with. I cornered her and made her tell the whole truth, remember?"

Longclaw shook her head and backed away. "No, no we have to go back! Warn the clans!"

Autumnspot shook his head. "They will be fine...for the moment. No cat will die in the flood. That had been reassured." He looked at the patch of flowers sadly. Mudfur nodded and stood.

"Come on Longclaw. Let us leave Autumnspot to mourn."

Longclaw numbly nodded and followed Mudfur.

~ooo~

Whitethunder had been listening to them through his grief, and it only made him feel worse. Riverheart had told of this prophecy to the clans. Cherryblossom had a important part in this prophecy, a role sent from Skyclan themselves. Cherryblossom, oh how he missed her now He wanted to tell her he was sorry, that he made a huge mistake, but she was too far away. She was _gone_. Whitethunder still remembered when he first asked Cherryblossom to be his mate, like it was yesterday...

_~flashback~_

_Whitethunder walked over to Cherryblossom, fidgeting and nervous. His tail was tucked slightly as he stared at the red she cat lovingly, looking her over. Despite who her parents were, she was beautiful. No cat had her soft shiny fur, he was sure of it. He snapped back to his self as Cherryblossom slapped him in the face with her oh so soft bushy tail. He flattened his ears. _

_"Err, sorry. Daydreaming, the works."_

_Cherryblossom giggled and oh, her voice was so cute. He would cover her face with licks had he the guts. Then again he actually need his guts, because Cherryblossom surely would rip them out if he were to abruptly do the act. Oh yes, he was pretty sure she would. _

_Cherryblossom looked him over with those clear, green orbs. Really, why should a cat have such green eyes? The sparkled more than the Skyclan ancestors did. And they were slanted just perfectly, completing her whole face. And her sleek fluffiness. He could drown in her fur it was sooooo soft! Wait, didn't he already talk about her fur? _

_He flinched as he heard Cherryblossom growl in annoyance. "What do you want Whitethunder?!" _

_Whitethunder frowned. Had she not been the crush of his dreams, she would be severely clawed to shreds. He looked to the ground. "I-uh, can we go somewhere in private and talk?" Cherryblossom looked him over suspiciously before nodding and followed him out of the camp. _

_He lead her to the plushed part of their forestry territory, where the grass and trees were the healthiest, the best. He stopped some mouse lengths away from her mothers burial sight and closed his eyes to collect his self. When he opens them Cherryblossom was giving him a surprised, strange look. _

_"Why did you bring me here Whitethunder, to my mother. Why?" _

_Whitethunder smiled, swiping his tongue over his lips nervous. "I told your mother before that I would ask for you in front of her didn't I?" _

_"Yea, but that was when we were kit Whitethunder, joking." She looked him over before her eyes widened. "Are you serious?!" Whitethunder nodded and lifted his head, staring strongly into her eyes. _

_"I love you Cherryblossom, and right now, in front your mother, want to take you as my mate. I promise to love and protect you like a proper tom, to always listen to you and never even attempt to abuse you nor leave you. I will always be faithful and forever there to support you. I ask for nothing in return but for you to return my love and if you can...um...kits." _

_He looked at the ground. He had said it. The mating vow. The proposal. His heart was thundering. What would she say? Would she want him or reject him. If she rejected him then why? Because of another tom? Whitethunder growled inside. He would personally mark the tom who took her love. _

_Whitethunder squeaked, yes actually squeaked, in surprise as the red she cat tackled him and covered him with nuzzles and licks. H.e melted at the warm, loving gaze she gave him. _

_"Yes great Skyclan yes Whitethunder! I would be honored!" The wind blew, flower petals spiraling around them before over their head and out of sight. Whitethunder remembered that Silverclaw, Cherryblossom's mother, loved flowers. Apparently Silverclaw had approved of the mating choice. If she didn't approve well, that wasn't going to stop Whitethunder._

_Whitethunder purred deeply as he returned her nuzzles and licks. He had gotten his mate. He vowed right then and there never to hurt her and always be with her._

Whitethunder laid down and whined. He had broken his vows, betrayed not only Cherryblossom, but Silverclaw as well. He could practically see the marked red she cat's blue eyes glazed in fury. Whitethunder shudder. If Silverclaw was alive she would surely kill him. He would have been stronger than her yes, but he didnt dare think about testing her. She was know for taking many of the Rīdās' lives, and he only one. No doubt that Brightrīdā would take his life a well. He probably already does. Oh the horror.

Whitethunder didn't bother moving over to the camp his group had set up. He wanted to be alone. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. Nothing but nightmares came.


	15. Medicine Cat Replacement

(Seeing as though I've broken 800 views, I decided to write a 'semi' mother-son love in this, though the cats don't know it themselves, or do but stubbornly refused to acknowledge it. Just to slightly relieve the stress between them. Yes yes you're welcome and I love you guys too. For now in there is gonna be just the warriors for a bit, maybe a break or two from them to the other travellers. :P)

Jayfeather woke up the next 12 days in a terrible state, his eyes dull from the lack of sleep and is fur ragged. Squirrelflight had began to worry about him and even Leafpool started to take notice, she just didn't show it. When Jayfeather walked over to the fresh kill pile Rosepetal ran over to him quickly, worry dripping from her. "Is everything alright Jayfeather? You look like a fox has gotten ahold of you!"

Jayfeather pathetically shrugged, dragging a vole out of the pile. "Nothing really. I'm fine." Jayfeather knew it was a weak lie, but he couldn't tell them why he was liked this, and honestly, he didn't want too.

Bramblestar walked over to him next, frowning. "Are you getting proper sleep Jayfeather?" Jayfeather froze momentarily before he continued eating. Bramblestar growled in annoyance. "You are in no shape to do anything Jayfeather. You're staggering all over the place and you really stink." Jayfeather hissed, offended.

"And when did you turn into a medicine cat Bramblestar?"

Bramblestar snorted, looking him over. "I don't need to be a medicine cat to see the obvious. You are relieved of your medicine cat duties. Cinderheart will take over."

Jayfeather gawked. Lionblaze's walked over to his brother, nudging him. He hmphed when Jayfeather staggered, nearly falling. "Yep. Not fit. I'll go get Cinderheart." He turned and trotted into the warriors den, Jayfeather growling in annoyance. "I am perfectly capable of doing my duty, Bramblestar. A little bit of weariness won't hurt me."

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes. "A little bit Jayfeather?"

Cinderheart ran over, Lionblaze beside her looking a bit sheepish. Cinderheart frowned at Jayfeather. "You look awful."

Jayfeather snapped at her, fur bristling. "Thanks!" Cinderheart flattened her ears.

"And grumpy. What is it you need Bramblestar?" She looked at the leader, waiting for his answer. Bramblestar nodded toward Jayfeather' pawing the ground restlessly.

"Jayfeather is obviously not healthy to do his job. I need you to take over for him until he gets better."

Cinderheart's eyes widened, shaking her head. "I can't do that Bramblestar, and you know it. After the battle I made my decision to be a warrior, not a medicine cat. This completely goes against that."

Bramblestar sighed. "I know Cinderheart, but this is really important. What if there is a attack?"

"And what if he never heals? Then what? I'm stuck as a medicine cat!" She countered, frowning. Bramblestar groaned, shaking his head.

"Cinderheart I know you don't like it, but it will only be for a day or two, just until he gains his strength again."

"Uh, hello? I'm still standing here. I can take care of myself!"

Cinderheart and Lionblaze looked at him, Bramblestar shaking his head again. "You aren't fit, Jayfeather."

Cinderheart huffed. "He claims to be alright. After all, the medicine cats knows best. Let him keep working."

Bramblestar snapped at her. "You know he isn't! That's why I'm asking you to take over for a while!"

"And that's why I'm trying to tell you there is more than one cat with knowledge of medicine skills!" She snapped back, clearly getting agitated. Jayfeather snarled. "No! She's no exception!"

Cinderheart growled at him. "Stop being such a sourpuss for once! You re tired and I'm a _warrior_! There's no one else who can do your job."

"She is not allowed to use her skills! Its forbidden! She is not taking my place!"

"Well maybe if you went ahead and took an apprentice we wouldn't be having this problem!"

Cinderheart turned and stalked away, back to the warriors den. Bramblestar sighed as he looked at Lionblaze. "Go out and look for Leafpool. Take another cat with you to take her place in the hunt." Lionblaze nodded and talked to Cloudtail before running out of camp with the white tom. Jayfeather yowled in horror, blind blue eyes wide.

"No! Bramblestar you can't do this!"

"Jayfeather, stop it right now. Your tired, exhausted. You need rest. Exhausting yourself further will make your matter worse, and Cinderheart has a point. No one can take over your job but Leafpool."

Jayfeather shook his head, staggering backwards. "No. I won't allow it."

"Allow what?"

Leafpool walked in, mouth firmly around a dove, making her voice muffled around the feathers. Lionblaze took the dove from her and Leafpool purred, giving him three brisk licks on his head. Lionblaze growled weakly in annoyance and embarrassment. "I'm not a kit anymore," he muttered. Leafpool chuckled.

"I know."

Leafpool's eyes shone in amusement as Lionblaze glared at the two apprentices that walked out with their mentors, snickering at him.

"Lionblaze is a kit!" Molepaw chirped.

"A big kit," Cherrypaw crowed.

Lionblaze muttered under his breath as he took the prey to the pile. Bramblestar purred his amusement. "I think you embarrassed him."

Leafpool smirked. "That's a mother's job isn't it?"

Bramblestar frowned at a memory that popped inside his head. "Oh yes. It definitely is." Leafpool chuckled again and Bramblestar noticed that she was clearly ignoring Jayfeather, like she said she would. He cleared his throat. "Leafpool, I need you to take over as the medicine cat of the clan for a while."

Leafpool narrowed her eyes, looking Bramblestar over with suspicionjon. "Why? Doesn't your medicine cat do his job properly, or is he slacking?"

Jayfeather growled and turned to face her, only his senses were dulled from the lack of sleep and eating, so he was facing directly at the space in between her and Bramblestar. "I can do my job just fine!"

Leafpool snorted, the sound coming from the right of him. His fur grew hot in embarrassment. "Obviously. You are facing the wrong way because I am standing here, kit. You smell and your senses are dull. Did you know that you gave Cherrypaw beech leaves for her bellyache, not mallow leaves? She was mewling about her stomach still hurting just last night. You are lucky I tended to her before Poppyfrost skinned you alive," Leafpool remarked, flattening her ears in disappointment.

Jayfeather flushed even more in embarrassment. He had done that? "That's still doesn't mean-"

Jayfeather flinches as Bramblestar snarled at him. "You are not to do anything until Leafpool deems you fit enough to work again. You are relieved of your duty Jayfeather. That is an order." Jayfeather groaned. His head was pounding as he flattened his ears. He gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine."

Bramblestar looked over to Leafpool, the she cat narrowing her eyes at Jayfeather. Already her medicine cat mask was on, critical eyes scanning over her patient. "Come on Jayfeather, to the den." She laid her tail lightly on his shoulder and he snapped at her, causing Leafpool to bare her fangs at him and growl. Jayfeather whimpered as the growl only made his head hurt worse. Leafpool sneered. "And you have a headache." Jayfeather hissed weakly.

"Just do your job and treat me. You are the medicine cat now."

Leafpool didn't miss the laced in sarcasm in his voice and she scoffed, shaking her head and walked over to the medicine cat den. "Great Starclan, kill me now to save me from this insufferable tom," she muttered loudly to herself. If he wanted to get to the den alone them fine by her. She didn't care. She padded into the den and waited. With a annoyed growl she poked her head out of the den. "Jayfeather! Get in here... Jayfeather?"

~ooo~

Jayfeather froze at Leafpool's previous words. Images of his previous dreams flashed through his mind. Leafpool lying in blood, her side shredded to nothing, her lifeless green eyes staring dead into his own blue ones. Flameblood was there, bathed in her leaking life force, yellow eyes twinkling evilly, full of laughter. Taunting.

Leafpool's pained yowls filled his head and he flinched as he remembered being rooted to the spot, unable to help her and watching helplessly as Flameblood mercilessly tortured her, tearing her apart slowly, painfully. Sometimes he would see Killerfang there too, treating the wounded she cat only so her brother could tear at her again, and sometimes she helped Flameblood in attacking her, both yowling eagerly at the blood spilled. All the while Leafpool giving him a pitiful look, seeking his help, begging him to make the vicious cats stop. His heart sped up. He couldn't help her, he couldn't do anything.

He started coughing. The smell of blood was everywhere, suffocating him, strangling him. He couldn't breath, nor could he move. His dreams were going to _kill_ him.

~ooo~

Leafpool called Jayfeather's name again and again. Worried, she rushed over to him when she saw him standing there trembling and panting harshly. His eyes was clouded in pain and fear, making him look like a terrified kit.

She panicked when he started coughing, like he was chocking on something. It was either a panic attack or he swallowed something, he wasn't getting air inside of him, so she butted against him hard, knocking him on his side. Jayfeather gasped and yowled in surprise, lashing out with his claws. Leafpool barely managed to jump out of the way in time, staring at him with wide eyes. Lionblaze came running over, his fur bristled and eyes fearful.

"What's wrong with him?!"

Leafpool shook her head as she just stared. Jayfeather turned his head around now, taking deep breaths as his ears twitched, straining to take in every hidden sound. '_Everything is dark, blessedly dark. I'm not dreaming. I'm not being attacked,_' he whined to his self gratefully, not knowing if he said it out loud or not, but then again he didn't care. He was away from it, away from them. He was safe.

Jayfeather felt someone pull him up and he unconsciously leaned against them, shaking like a leaf. He was so cold, and the body beside him was so warm. Another appeared on the other side of him and he realized he was being lead to the medicine cats den. He barely heard Leafpool shoo Lionblaze out of the den as he sunk into his moss bed, completely tired. He wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn't. He didn't want to. He would dream if he did.

Leafpool was licking his fur the wrong way, as if he was a newborn. He was too weak to protest, so he laid there, letting her do her work. He felt warmer at least. He didn't know when she stopped, but he groaned as Leafpool shoved something to his lips. What was it again? Juniper berries?

"Its already chewed, just eat it Jayfeather," she murmured lowly.

Jayfeather opened his mouth and ate them, starting to feel calmer as soon as he swallowed them. His trembling stopped and he took in deeper breaths, eyes shutting slowly. He whined in protest when she nudged his head. "Lemme sleep," he whimpered.

Leafpool fought hard not to laugh. She was suppose to be mad at him for Starclan sake! "Not until you eat these." She pushed the leaves and seeds to his lips. Jayfeather sniffed them. Poppy seeds and feverfew. He though he ran out of those. He frowned. He couldn't remember at the moment what they were for and Leafpool snorted down at him. "They aren't poisons. Its for you headache, and your mind. You can't sleep if you don't eat them."

Jayfeather groaned again. He didn't want to sleep, but it was so tempting, so he ate the leaf and chewed on the seeds, eyes closing and staying closed as he fell asleep.

~ooo~

Leafpool stared at him, her eyes betraying her. She was alone with him and he was sleep after all. It wouldn't hurt to watch him. Or touch him. She pressed her nose into his neck fur, purring softly. This morning had scared her. Jayfeather looked as though he saw death, and the way he lashed out, the way he yowled and trembled. Something was wrong with him, and her knowing him, he wouldn't tell. He was too stubborn. She sighed. If only things turned out differently.

Leafpool curled around Jayfeather and began the process of cleaning his fur, something she hasn't a chance to do when he was a kit. She chuckled as he squirmed and tried to push her away, muttering something about annoying she cats, but other wise stayed asleep.

She was able to successfully turn him over to get to his other side and complete cleaning him just as Brightheart walked, complaining about the bee stings she got from accidentally rattling a beehive. Leafpool didn't miss the softness in her eye as the she cat walked in on her cleaning Jayfeather. Shrugging it off, Leafpool walked further back into the den to get the necessary stuff she needed to treat Brightheart. She paused as she looked up at the top of the den, eyes pleading. Leafpool then closed her eyes and prayed.

'_Whatever is troubling Jayfeather, Starclan please let it leave him._'

She gathered her ingredients and padded back to Brightheart, treating the bee sting that was on her left shoulder. Neither she cats noticed the two shadows rise from Jayfeather's body, nor the green and yellow eyes that stared lovingly at Leafpool before disappearing.

~dreeeaam~

Jayfeather looked around the dream forest cautiously, ears perked for the familiar sounds of shredding of fur and flesh, yowling, laughing. He narrowed his eyes as stood there, muscles tense. Nothing was happening. What was going on?

He paced, though he froze as he looked down at his paws. He could move! He wasn't frozen to the spot like always, thank Starclan! He grinned as he took off running in the green area, relishing in the feeling of the wind in his fur. He had almost missed the scent of flowers as he ran around, stopping dead in his tracks as tilted his nose in the air. The wind blew, bringing him that strong scent of flowers again. His fur bristled as he frowned in confusion. Where did that come from?

He followed the scent, tail flicking with anticipation as the scent grew suffocatingly strong. He neared the edge of the forest, blinking as he saw only white. He squinted, cocked his head and peered into the blankness, trying in vain to see any other color.

He still saw white.

He growled lowly in frustration. How could there be no more forest? That was impossible! Flower petals danced around his entire body as the wind blew, whispering in his ears, tempting him to walk into the whiteness. Jayfeather whimpered as he took a couple steps back. No, he wasn't going to go. It was just another one of Flameblood and Killerfang's tricks is all, and he was NOT going to fall for it. But the wind persisted, beckoning him forward as the swirling flower petals caressed his fur, rubbing teasingly under his nose as they gave off their sweet scents. He couldn't help but follow them then.

He was led out of the forest and into a tall grassy plain. It was midnight, and the stars were winking down at him as though welcoming him to watch them.

"You are here."

Jayfeather tensed as he heard the voice, almost yowling out loud as a red she cat appeared in front of him, silver outlining her body. She was really fluffy, her long tail wrapping around her paws as she sat patiently in front of him. Her green eyes were sharp and warm and her fur blew slightly in the small winds that floated through the air, silver sparkles flying with it.

"Who are you," Jayfeather mewed cautiously. Was she the she cat he dreamed about, Cherry? She looked too fluffy to be that cat.

The red cat chuckled and shook her head, standing and stretching. Her eyes were full of amusement as she looked to the sky, tail raised and curled. "I am not here to harm you, just to talk to you. My name is Silverclaw." She raised a furry paw, letting her silver claws slide out. Jayfeather stared at them in awe, admiring how they seemed to glow in the moon light. Now he could see how she got her name.

He looked up at her, assessing her as he tried to work out why she was here, what she wanted to talk to him about. Silverclaw put her paw down and walked away, beckoning him with her tail. Jayfeather followed, frowning as he smelled her scent. She smelled of nothing but flowers. Why? Silverclaw stay silent for some time, keeping her gaze planted at the sky. Flower petal danced around them and it didn't seem like they were going to leave. Jayfeather as going to question her about them, but the she cat started talking.

"You know that a great danger has befallen your clan, and that you all will die without our help." Jayfeather bristled. Thunderclan will not die. They were strong cats. They won't just be wiped out if the forest! Silverclaw seemed to read his mind, because he laid her tail on his flank. "You will. My clan fights dirty, very dirty. They won't stop at nothing until they have what they want, and see as though it is your territory they want, you all will be dead, or at least some of you will run away in retreat."

"But the cats that are coming to us, they will help us drive them away. We don't need to worry about your clan."

Silverclaw shook her head. "I know, but something is going to happen to them, to my daughter and her apprentices. If that something happens to them, then they will die and your clan will die or be forced out of the forest for it. For that reason I have called you here to help them."

Jayfeather stopped, frozen in fear. If those cats die, the clan will die. And if Thunderclan dies then the other clans will be targeted next. No! He can't let that happen! He looked at Silverclaw, eyes determined. "So then what do I have to do?"

Silverclaw purred, her ears flicking as she stared at him. "You will walk with my granddaughter Sakura during the day while she walk with her brother and sister at night. You will guide her through her days, for they will run into something dangerous, something that will kill them if not told about it as soon as possible. I will give you this ability, so that what ever is up ahead of them you will tell her and let her know. You will be walking among the others in her party, but they will not see you. Only she will."

He has already the power to walk in others dreams, now he guides cats in the daytime as well? He was going to be old before he knew it. Jayfeather nodded, feeling a prickly of uncertainty. "How will I be able to do this though? I have things to do with my clan, cats to heal. I can't see to my clan and your cats at the same time."

Silverclaw smiled, eyes glinting in light of the stars. "Yes you can. For now you are resting, so whenever you sleep is when you can see her, but when you are up and moving again you will be able to talk to her and tend to your clan in the daytime. Its just like talking to another cat beside you, only you can see her."

"Like talking to a ghost?"

"Exactly."

Great, so now his clan was going to think he was crazy. "I'm still confused. How can you do that? Its impossible even to the ancestors!"

Silverclaw looked away. "To your ancestors maybe, but my ancestors come from a far away land. It is what our clan is truly based on. On that land, our humans had slanted eyes and a heavy obsessing with pink flowers that grow on trees. They called those cherry blossoms. I forget what that land is called, but my mother and father were from there. I was a rouge kit when I came to my clan, because my parents died a moon after they got me there. Their mission was to lead me to the clans in another far away land that had the same origins as me. It seems that their founders were like me."

Jayfeather was now completely confused. What was she talking about? "I'm, I guess I can do this, but I still don't understand it." Silverclaw grinned.

"You will in time. Another reason you are here is for battle training."

Jayfeather backed away. "Ok that's too much. I'm going to leave now."

Silverclaw stood and stepped towards him, eyes glinting dangerously. "You do understand how ruthless my clan is. You need this."

"I'm a medicine cat. I don't fight. I don't need training."

Silverclaw snorted, glaring at him. "If you say so Jayfeather, but mark my words. One day you will see just how bad you need this, and when you do I will be here and waiting." She looked away again, her tail flicking in irritation. "Stubborn tom."

Jayfeather bit back a reply. She was mad at him for not taking her training lessons. Why? It was useless! "After the full moon your day with my granddaughter will start. Be ready." She turned and walked away, the flowers following her. Jayfeather shook his head as he too walked away. These other ancestor cats were really working on his last nerve.

~ooo~

Jayfeather woke up to the sound of cats talking. He yawned and stretched, purring loudly in satisfaction. He hadn't slept that good in almost half a moon! His dreams has been surprisingly, warm, comforting and relieved, after the talk with Silverclaw that is. What was with that anyway? He vaguely remembered being cleaned, almost forgot about why he was in his den in the first place. Then it hit him, and he groaned. Leafpool was taking his place, and he was pretty sure he had hit a full blown panic attack earlier today.

He blindly glared weakly at Leafpool as she walked into the den and over to him, squirrel in her mouth. She sat it down in front of him, her eyes felt cold and hard, though not as cold and hard as they usually felt. They felt like they were a little happy, a little soft. "Eat." She commanded. Then she went to the back of the den.

Jayfeather growled at her, slightly confused, but more so annoyed and a little, warm? He couldn't place a paw on it. He took a bite out of the squirrel and realized he was ravenous. How long had its been since he's eaten? He wolfed the squirrel down quickly, flinching slightly as he heard Leafpool chuckle. He hissed. "What's so funny?"

Leafpool didn't hold back her purr of amusement, making Jayfeather growl at her. "Seeing you eat your food like its your last. Its reasonable though, seeing as though you haven't ate properly and slept well into the next day."

Jayfeather's eyes widened comically. He had slept from one day and into the next? That long? Leafpool laughed, shaking her head. Jayfeather scowled. He didn't like her laughing at him. "Cut that out," he snarled.

Leafpool fixed a critical stare on Jayfeather, causing him to squirm uncomfortably. He heard Leafpool pad over to him, pushing her nose to his head, then into his fur. "Your still weak, and malnourished. It will take you at least a week for you to recover."

A week?! Jayfeather growled. It wouldn't take that long. She just wanted more time as a medicine cat! He was sure of it! He growled again, his time at her. "I'm not stupid. It won't take me that long for me to recover. Three days tops."

Leafpool flicked an ear, agitation rolling off of her like rocks. "Apparently you are. Your body is tired and weak Jayfeather. You need to give it time to rest and heal, and being that you went 12 days through this mess with out telling anyone," her voice had gotten cold, making Jayfeather wince, "you have damaged yourself. Your body absolutely needs this, Jayfeather. Five days tops to say that you are healed, and extra two days just to make sure. And if you can't see it, I'm sure you can feel it. You are thin, withered. Like a beanstalk."

Jayfeather slammed his tail on the ground. "That's insane! I have a job to do!"

"And you can't do it in your situation." Leafpool mewed calmly, making Jayfeather even more frustrated.

The brambles of the den entrance was pushed apart, Cinderheart walking in with a panting Brightheart leaning on her. "She has a fever," Cinderheart mewed, leading Brightheart to an available moss bed. Leafpool quickly walked over to her, scooping up some feverfew along the way.

As Cinderheart made to leave Leafpool stopped her, glance at Jayfeather. "I'm not calling you to help me, just your opinion. Exactly how long do you think it will take for Jayfeather to recover?"

Cinderheart scrunched up her face as she looked him over, eyes sweeping over his form quickly. "Five days at the longest. Let him stay for a day or two just to be sure."

Leafpool sent Jayfeather a 'I told you so' glare and hmph. Jayfeather snorted and turned his head. "Thank you Cinderheart." The gray tabby she cat nodded and left. Leafpool went in the back of the den, sorting the herbs.

Brightheart hummed comfortably. "How was your sleep Jayfeather?"

Jayfeather shrugged. "It was rather comfortable actually."

Brightheart's eye danced mischievously, even though they had a feverish glaze over them. "I expected it to be, see how Leafpool had curled around you and cleaned you like you were still a kit."

Both Leafpool and Jayfeather coughed violently, Jayfeather sending a deadly glare Leafpool's directing while Leafpool directed that same glare to Brightheart. Brightheart chuckled softly, couching only slightly. "Looks like bee stings don't work well with your body like it does the others," Leafpool mewed dryly, walking over to the spotted she cat. Her fur was hot with embarrassment as she treated Brightheart, feeling Jayfeather's blind, piercing gaze in her fur.

Brightheart had obviously done it on purpose, and when the she cat went to sleep Leafpool avoided Jayfeather, though it was hard seeing as they were in the same den together.

"Leafpool," Jayfeather mewed in a deadly low voice. Leafpool ignored him, checking the herbs. Jayfeather growled lowly.

"Those herbs are nice and checked over, I'm sure of it." Leafpool could've sworn the cat had sight, but she knew his senses were more sharper now that had some rest. The perks of being blind.

"Is what Brightheart said true?!"

Leafpool flinched as he snarled at her, and was ever grateful when Bramblestar bursted into the den, demanding her to see to Squirrelflight. Leafpool snatched up the correct herb and quickly ran out of the den, eager to get away from Jayfeather and to her sister. After all, her kits were due any day now.

~ooo~

Jayfeather laid in his bed, positively fuming. Leafpool had cuddled him, cleaned him, like a kit. Her kit. He growled to himself. He had let her take care of him, and she took advantage of the moment. She wrapped herself around him like she was his mother, warmed him and cleaned him like he was her kit. Made him feel warm, safe. Like the queens in the nursery, she had been there to chase away his bad dreams, his nightmares. Soothing.

Jayfeather squirmed uncomfortably. He actually _liked_ the feeling, the feeling of having a mother close by, to warm and protect him, to chase away his fears. It was so welcoming, so loving. Jayfeather allowed his self to melt into the the feeling of his mothers embrace, relishing in the feeling.

Wait. Hold on, stop the bird.

He jerked and shook his head when he started purring, uncurling his self from his comfy ball form he made his self into when Leafpool was wrapped around him. Leafpool was _not_ his mother! She had said so herself, she disowned him! And that's just how he wanted it. He didn't need the warmth, the love and oh so heavily motherly presence. He wasn't a kit anymore, he was a grown cat! He didn't need her, he never did!

He hissed angrily, half at his self for considering her his mother, half for refusing the warmth. He squirmed into a comfortable position that was NOT a ball and closed his eyes.

Brightheart chuckled some and cough. "Don't try to ignore it Jayfeather, it won't work. Just try to accept her a little bit."

Jayfeather ignored her, favoring his sleep. When he dreamed he dreamed of warm embraces and motherly love, and will soon find his self curled in that hated position of a ball, still imagining his mother curling around him protectively.


	16. The New Prophecy

Bramblestar purred and licked his mate lovingly. "Thank you Squirrelflight! They are beautiful!"

Squirrelflight sighed and rubbed her nose in his neck fur, eyes half lidded with exhaustion. "They were difficult to have just as it is difficult to deal with you."

Leafpool chuckled in amusement and Jayfeather purred softly. Around Squirrelflight's belly were three kits; two gingers and a tabby, scrambling to get milk as they mewed and whined. Leafpool cast a side glance to Jayfeather. Two nights ago he was on the verge of shredding her because she had treated him as her kit. Now he had a soft look on his face as he listened to Squirrelflight's kits. She was surprised to see him pad it the nursery den with herbs in his jaws, herbs she already had. She had let him help her of course, because she knew he wouldn't be swayed otherwise. Now she was glad she did. Jayfeather acted as his usual self when he worked, which was a nice relief.

Squirrelflight flicked her tail lazily at Leafpool, beckoning her sister over. "I promised you a kit didn't I? Go ahead and pick one to name." Leafpool looked at Bramblestar, stepping forward only when he gave an approving nod.

She examined the kits, smiling as she licked the ginger she kit with amber eyes. "Well," she looked over at Jayfeather. '_This wouldn't hurt,_' she thought as she sat up, eyes fixed on Jayfeather. "I think Jayfeather should name this one."

Poppyfrost and Sorreltail mewed in confusion, Bramblestar tilting his head. "Are you sure about that Leafpool?"

Leafpool nodded, feeling strangely giddy inside. "I'm sure. No offense Squirrelflight, I love them all and I want to name this one, but I have a feeling I won't need to worry about that."

Squirrelflight flicked an ear. "Oh? Really now?" She looked at Jayfeather, eyes warm. "Well I don't mind."

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes at Leafpool, trying to judge what she was thinking. Naming a kit? He can't do that! He curled his tail loosely around his paws, feeling his fur itch with all the cats staring at him. He sighed as he crouched down beside the queen, touching his nose to the she kit Leafpool picked out.

He shuddered as electricity shot though him, pulling back with wide eyes. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight stared at him in concern and worry. Leafpool's eyes watching him wisely, already knowing what was to happen next. Jayfeather shuddered, shaking his head.

He blinked and stared in shock as he saw thundering, raining skies and lighting flashing everywhere. Cats were yowling and fighting, the main focus landing on an unknown small silver she cat slashing at her enemies without mercy. From out of nowhere a young ginger she cat jumped out of the fire surrounding the fighting cats and into battle, eyes ferocious and long claws outstretched. The cat was powerful and feared by her enemy's she fought, very precise in her attacks.

The ginger cat had to be no more than a paw, or a new warrior, he wasn't sure, but she stuck close a grey tom, him? He was surprised to find his self in the battle, fighting like a warrior with nothing to lose. That couldn't be him because he couldn't fight. Never!

Around him and the ginger she cat were ancestors, some of them not their own. Among them he remembered seeing Bluestar, Firestar, Silverclaw and Flameblood? He bristled as he spotted Flameblood among them, padding close to the ginger she cat's side as the red tom stared back at Jayfeather, yellow eyes glowing proudly and knowingly. Firestar stood beside him, eyes fixing him the same gaze. Jayfeather gasped and backed away slightly, body trembling in excitement, not fear. The power he was feeling was amazing!

"_Flames will end this war, Jayfeather. Be careful of how you guide her,_" both toms said. Guide her? How? He was a medicine cat! He didn't fight, he healed! Jayfeather watched as the ginger she cat lunged at the silver one, both cats tumbling and spitting angrily at each other. The energy coursing though his body was suffocating. He dug his claws into the ground as the ginger cat sunk her fangs into the silver one's throat-

Jayfeather flinched as he felt a prod in his side, smelling Bramblestar's scent really close to him. The voices he heard, but they sounded fuzzy. "Jayfeather! Are you alright? Leafpool what's wrong with him?"

"Nothing us wrong with him Bramblestar. He is perfectly fine."

Jayfeather continued trembling, eyes wild as he panted like he had just ran away from a fox. He realized how tensed he was and relaxed, taking his claws out of the ground and forcing his fur to lie flat.

Inching towards the kit again, taking in her scent, he purred, feeling very close to the kit. "Flamekit. She will be Flamekit."

Bramblestar tilted his head, eyes thoughtful. "Flamekit. I like it."

"Doesn't it sound a little, I don't know, tom=ish," Poppyfrost mewed cautiously. Squirrelflight yawned, laying her head down.

"If Jayfeather wants to name her Flamekit, then she is Flamekit. We can name the others tomorrow."

Leafpool nodded, pushing herbs toward Squirrelflight for her to eat. Bramblestar licked his mates head before he left, fur tingling in excitement. Squirrelflight gave a weak snort a she heard her mate spreading the news about their kits.

Leafpool just shook her head. "You mated with him," she chuckled. Squirrelflight sighed.

"Of course."

~ooo~

Jayfeather left with Leafpool after she had saw to her sister, leaning heavily on her as she lead him to the medicine cats den. The vision that he had somehow drained him and his felt really drowsy. But it felt so _real_. Jayfeather shuddered again. He couldn't even describe it.

Leafpool purred as she laid him down on his moss bed, tail flicking as she went to the back of the den. "Did you see it?" Jayfeather barely heard her, looking around him tiredly. Brightheart was out and stretching her legs, so it just left him and Leafpool.

"Saw what?"

Leafpool padded over to him, eyes excited. "The battle, the fire, _her_. Did you see her?"

Jayfeather closed his eyes, sighing as sleep pulled at him. "Yes I did. Flames will end the war. That is the prophecy," he murmur tiredly.

"No Jayfeather, that is _our_ prophecy."

Jayfeather barely heard her words as he succumbed to sleep's embrace.


	17. The Start Of Jay's Mission

**(SOOOOOO sowwy I havent posted in like, what, Two weeks? Final exams are coming up for this nine weeks and its driving me CRAZY! I've had a couple requests for A/N's Authors notes, being more descriptive in telling about what might happen in chapters. Sorry to say I suck a describing stuff, but I'll do my best OK? So, in the chapter Jayfeather has one of his dream walks. What actually happens will be shown in the next chapter after this K? Now, ONWARDS!)**

Jayfeather opened his sleepy eyes, looking over at Leafpool. She looked really haggard, like she had taken a whole clan all by herself. Her fur wasn't even clean, it was clumpy and a mess. He narrowed his eyes; had her fur always looking so ginger? It took a moment, but when he figured it out he did the only thing that first came to mind.

He yowled, and very loudly.

Yes, he was sue to waking up and being able to see things, signalling his dream state, but this was different. The air was filled with dark shadows, two of them that really creeped him out. Jayfeather looks around, eyes wide, ears perked and alert. No smell of danger, somewhat. No enemy cats, no... He shudders, partly in relief and fear. No Dark Forest cats either. He expected the place to look a mess, but actually the camp looked nice. No cat was out and it was still dark, not counting the creepy shadows, especially those two. They were just, standing there, like they were waiting for something. For what, exactly? For a strange forboding reason he didn't want to find out.

Jayfeather stood and walked out of the den, stretching his legs as he went. The scent of flowers swirled around him, causing him to groan. Silverclaw? What did she want? He caught the she cat sitting in the middle of the camp, yellow eyes glued onto him. "Jayfeather," she mewed softly. Jayfeather growled at her.

"I don't need your training. I told you already!"

Silverclaw snorted, shaking her head and padding over to him. "Stubborn tom. Follow me." She ran out of the camp, Jayfeather close on her tail, or so he was. The she cat was _fast_!

They stopped in front of a twoleg house, Jayfeather wrinkling his nose. The thunderpath was still smelling as disgusting as ever. He looked around, not noticing that the sun was shining. Already? When? He looked over at Silverclaw, eyes wide when he didn't see her. Where was she?!

_"Your task starts now."_

Task? What task? Jayfeather heard mewing, watching with wide eyes as he saw five cats walking his way. Their pelts were the color of those in his dreams, though he still couldn't make out their faces. The lighter red one walked over to him, mewing a greeting.

"Uh, hi," he muttered awkwardly.

The she cat cocked her head in confusion. "You look blurry, hey mom! Look!"

"Look at what Sakura? There's nothing there."

"Yes there is! I'm staring right at him!"

"At what," the blue one growled. "Its just a human building! Stop joking around Sakura, we have more important things to be doing."

Sakura stayed back and away from them and whimpered as she turned her head Jayfeather's way. He could make out her pointed ears as they flattened to the side of her head. Jayfeather sighed, this was going to be a disaster.

~ooo~

Jayfeather woke up when the sun was already up and high in the sky and the clan was active. He felt someone staring at him, sniffed the air to identify the intruder, and when he did he snarled softly at Leafpool. "I'm fine, stop looking its annoying."

"You were out past Sunhigh. It is already the middle of the day!"

Jayfeather grumbled. Great. He stood unsteadily and stretched, much like he did when he went to meet Silverclaw. Sleep apparently didn't do him any good, seeing that he felt like he had been walking all day. Boy didn't he have something to tell Bramblestar.

_"Don't tell him!"_

Jayfeather stilled at Silverclaw's voice. Don't tell? Why not?

"I had a dream last night, I'm going to Bramblestar. Are you steady enough to walk?"

Jayfeather growled and stalked past her, ears flicking in agitation. He was not a helpless kit! He frowned, thinking about his dream. He had met the cats, sorta. What other crazy things are going to happen to him?


	18. Hello Jayfeather

**(As promised, a chapter on what went on on jayfeather and Sakura's first meeting. Again, sorry if I explain things in a suckish way. :P ALERT ALERT! Due to** **my brain being suddenly stubborn and rebellious, my mind is currently emprty. So for the next chapter containing Thunderclan I am open to any ideas anyone has. If it is interesting enough I could merge it with what I have now :D Should no idea comes then I can't update until my brain starts working again. ;~; HELP!**

**Any wayz~ without further ado, the chapter! ^_^)**

Sakura, Ravenpaw, Ocean, Luna and Cherry walked down the black grounds of the human village. They stunk of the liquid things that the humans put in their moving metal cages. Ocean growled in disgust and Luna gagged, pawing at her nose. "Where are we? It _stinks_!"

Cherry chuckled, Ravenpaw shaking his head. "This is where the Twolegs drive their monsters."

"Who drive their what now?"

"Twolegs. The tall creatures that walk on two legs."

"You mean humans?"

"Human is a, strange, word. We call them Twolegs, Upwalkers , Pinkfurs, Bigpaws. It makes better sense. If you talk to any cat around here about a human then you will be labeled a crazy cat."

Sakura frowned. "Why? Its what they are. They call themselves that."

"And how do you know this Sakura?" Ravenpaw moved closer to Sakura, barely flinching when Ocean snarled at him and walked between them. Sakura gave an amused pur, Cherry smiling in approval. Ravenpaw sighed, muttering under his breath. Just what would it take to get him out of the paw stage?

The group were walking up past a dull blue human -twoleg?- building when Sakura saw something flicker at the edge of her vision. She turned her head around, eyes widening when she saw a grey cat standing in front of the blue house. The cat looked fuzzy, too fuzzy to make it out actually.

"Hey there," she mewed happily, walking over to the cat. The cat gave a muffled and confused greeting, spiking Sakura's interest. "Hey, you're blurry there." Turning her head, she hopped a little in the air as she called her mother. "Hey mom, look!"

Cherry looked back at her daughter, frowning and shaking her head. "Look at what Sakura? There's nothing there."

"Yes there is! I'm staring right at him!"

"At what," the Ocean growled, annoyance eating away at his voice. "Its just a human building! Stop joking around Sakura, we have more important things to be doing."

Sakura stared at them in shock, eyes wide. She then turned and looked in the direction of the grey cat. Was she only seeing him? She whimpered, backing away slightly. No way, she's talking to a dead cat. "Are you dead?" The tom snorted and shook his blurry head.

"No I am not. I was sent here to help you. My name is Jayfeather."

Sakura and Jayfeather flinched when Luna yelled for her to catch up with them. Sakura quickly ran towards them, mind buzzing. _'Maybe if I get away from the building then the weird vision will go away,'_ she thought, nodding her head. Yea that was it. The building was haunted. If she got far enough away from it then he would go away.

"Hey, you run too fast. At least give me a warning!"

Sakura gave a surprised yowl when the tom appeared beside her. Ocean and Ravenpaw looked back at her, fur bristled and muscles tensed. Luna and Cherry's eyes were darting around the place, looking for any attackers. All cats had their claws and teeth bared to the world, ready to slice anything daring to come their way. Ocean ran over to her, examining her over. "What's wrong?!"

Sakura looked at Jayfeather, then looked at Ocean. Jayfeather sighed and walked around Ocean, then through him, making Sakura gasp.

"What's wrong Sakura?!" Ocean yelled, voice growing from shocked to agitation. Jayfeather shook his blurry head and Sakura gulped.

"N-nothing. I just, stepped on something sharp. Hurts my paw." She feigned limping. "I just need to get it out."

Ocean hissed at her. "Don't do that! Mouse brain!" He cuffed her head before stalking off, tail lashing angrily. Ravenpaw shook his head and followed, soon the others left as well. Cherry looked back Sakura's way and the young she cat made sure to lick the underside of her paw, just for good measures. Only when Chery looked away and kept walking did Sakura set out after them at a pace that made her catch up, but also made her keep her distance. She glanced timidly at Jayfeather, who was walking calmly beside her.

"You are real, aren't you."

Jayfeather scoffed, giving her an annoyed look. "Of course I am. Couldn't you tell?"

Sakura snorted, ears flattening when Luna looked her way briefly. "Who are you anyway, like really? And how did you get here like," her tail waved over his fuzzy figure, "that?"

Jayfeather head turned forward for a moment, probably contemplating on what to say. Then his head turned back towards her, his voice slightly guarded. "I am a medicine cat of the clan you and your group are currently travelling to. I've been able to watch over you in my dreams and now I can guide you through your days, through your important days that is. I'm suppose to help you and warn you of your troubles. How I got here? I was sent by both yours and my ancestors."

"My ancestors," Sakura muttered to her self. Her ancestors? Who? "Which ones sent you?"

"Silverclaw, Killerfang and Flameblood."

Sakura thought she saw the blurry cat flinch at the last name, but shook it off as something unimportant. Her grandmother and her siblings sent him, along with foreign ancestors? They were expecting them! Amazing! Sakura felt giddy inside, her tail betraying her excitement. Jayfeather turned his head away from her and huffed. "I'm guessing this first visit is to get to know each other."

Sakura nodded eagerly. "Ok then!"

"Sakura who are you talking to?!"

"Uuuh," Sakura's eyes wandered, looking anywhere but at her mother. "Myself. Nothing much. Just, going over battle tactics and stuff. Never know when we will have another ambush."

Cherry nodded, purring proudly. "Good. Its best to keep your senses sharp and ready, body already started for battle."

Sakura nodded sharply, turning to look at Jayfeather when Cherry started talking Ravenpaw. "Your mother is, strange."

"Overprotective, alert, killer?"

Jayfeather turned towards her, this time Sakura knew what he was thinking. "The killer part seems too much huh? Well its true. My mother is a Moonclan warrior, the best after her mother."

Jayfeather nodded his head. "Yea, right. Let's talk about something else. News of you cats coming here have already shaken up me and my clan." Sakura grinned, giving him a curious look.

"Tell me about your clan."

Jayfeather stayed silent for a moment before he started telling her about his clans, and she listened eagerly.

~ooo~

When the sun started to set, Jayfeather started to fade from Sakura's view. Sakura whimpered, stepping towards him. "Where are you going?"

"Home," he mewed, a touch of agitation in his voice. "You didn't expect me to stay forever did you?" When Sakura looked down Jayfeather gave a frustrated growl. "Stop being such a kit!"

"But I want to know more about your clans!"

"You will know in due time. Stop pestering me about it."

"Promise you will come back?" Jayfeather stayed silent and Sakura narrowed her eyes at him slightly, voice pleading. "Please?" Jayfeather kept silent, though when she whimpered again he gave in, sighing in defeat.

"Well I can't say no, since I will be dreaming about you guys anyway. I will return when I really have to though. I can't do it on a whim."

Sakura nodded eagerly, green eyes flashing. "Ok! See ya later Jayfeather!" Jayfeather snorted, laying on the ground and curling up. He flicked his tail once, settling to get more comfortable before he finally disappeared out of sight. Sakura watched in disappointment. She wanted to know more about this Thunderclan, and the other clans that was with it.

Luna walked over to her, playfully biting her shoulder. "Jayfeather? Who is that?"

Sakura yelped in surprise, licking where Luna bit her. As playful as it was, the bite _stung._ Curse her for having such sharp teeth!. "A jay feather, a feather on a jay bird? Mouse brain." She cuffed the white she cat's ear, growling playfully when the she cat knocked her over, both entering into a wrestling match. At night they ate and slept, Sakura having happy dreams with her siblings.


End file.
